


Light up the world as I fall asleep

by Amemait, cruelest_month



Series: The Universe Is Going To Catch Us [1]
Category: Saints Row, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: And A Thousand Elephants, GFY, If we can't get the Shield Generator fixed we'll be sitting ducks!, Jorj Car'das is the Saints Row Boss, Let us know if we're missing any triggering tags please, M/M, Spoiler: There are no elephants in this story, This is the Empire what did you expect people, Torture gets mentioned, Torture mentions start in chapter four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelest_month/pseuds/cruelest_month
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Jorj Car'das meets an old friend at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Voss, please explain what purpose bringing me to this serves for you. I can hardly think it's of any political advantage."

Voss sighed. "Must there always be a reason? Just enjoy yourself."

"I had a perfectly reasonable library with a lot of art from this side of the galaxy with which to acquaint myself. Here, I have a number of people with varying degrees of shock and xenophobic hatred on their faces, some of whom keep assuming I'm the waiter."

"That could be the resentful glare you keep directing at everyone," Voss suggested. "Try to look less grim and then go make idle conversation. Put people at ease."

"I have glowing red eyes with no visible-to-humans sclera. I'm failing to see how I look like I’m glaring." Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "What would you suggest I talk about and with whom? I will not be speaking with the ones who have decided I'm the waiter."

"It's really not that hard. Find someone who is just standing around with a drink and no one to talk to. Then just be polite and you'll win them over with your… Well, you'll hopefully develop a rapport. Or… perhaps mention how much you loathe that party and you can commiserate?"

"You say this as though you have nobody here you could introduce me to."

Voss discreetly rolled his eyes and glanced about the room. "I distinctly recall you disliking virtually all of the people I've introduced you to. But I suppose we can try again."

"I haven't disliked all of them. They've all just thought you were crazy and decided to ostracise you because you like me. One of them insulted you."

"It hardly matters to me although they ought to consider getting in my good graces. It would be safer. Ah. Perhaps you can entertain the Corellian."

Thrawn paused, determined to get the pronunciation correct. "The Cor-ell-ian?"

"Seems like a nicer term to use than party crasher or smuggler. Although I suppose one's occupation shouldn't be held against them."

"One can have an occupation listed as party crasher in this side of the galaxy?" Thrawn trailed after Voss in a state of mild bemusement.

"I do wish you wouldn't argue with everything I say, Thrawn. It's exhausting."

“Was that arguing?"

"Finding fault then. Just as you're doing now," Voss observed with a smirk. "Which is why I am going to ensure that you spend some time getting to know Car'das. Then I can enjoy my party."

"I'm not argui-" Thrawn blinked. "Getting to know… what was that name?"

"Jorj Car'das. A Corellian by day and party crasher by night it seems. I imagine he's your type. If not that's your own problem. I find myself in need of a drink and some vapid conversation."

Thrawn grabbed onto Voss's arm suddenly. "You're certain of that name?"

Voss blinked down at Thrawn's hand. He regarded Thrawn uncertainly before frowning. "Is that a problem? I assure you, Corellians are harmless if reckless. And I'm certain this one hasn't stolen anything. Yet."

Thrawn took the hand away, and considered Voss. "You don't find me vapid enough conversation?"

"I find you stimulating at times but at parties you're dreadful. I hope you don't take any offense. I'd like to think we've become friends. That said, you haven't answered my question."

"I call you Voss, rather than Parck, don't I? Then we're friends" Thrawn managed a breath, calming. "It is no problem. And… no offence taken. I am dreadful at parties. Thrass usually didn't invite me for that reason. That, and the political issues surrounding a Sibling with an unproven-yet-likely-history of pre-emptive strikes."

Voss nodded. "All the same, I can ask him to leave. Or have him forcibly removed. You're having a bad enough time as it is."

"Surely you would first give me the opportunity to chase him off for your friends?"

"All I am sure about is I have no idea how you feel about Corellians. I am curious, of course, but it can wait. He's around the corner from us leaning against a pillar."

"I was not aware you could see around corners, Voss."

"He hasn't left the spot all evening. Or so I've been told."

"Yet people still come to him? Does he hold some sort of power over some of the guests here?"

"I imagine he's on his own. He made small talk half an hour ago and then nothing. Did I mention he hasn't stolen anything yet? I'm fairly certain I did."

"You expect him to steal something?"

"I expect him to expect that I suspect he'll steal something. Monitoring his position and behavior is doubtlessly as amusing for him as it is tedious for me."

"That… seems dangerously convoluted."

Voss laughed then tugged Thrawn along towards the pillar. "Let's get this over with, shall we? I was hoping to flirt with at least one person before the night is over and here I am serving as your chaperone."

Thrawn managed to straighten up and deliberately not ponder precisely how much Voss had already had to drink (two glasse- ktah!), and turned the corner, thinking perhaps that the name might be common on Corellia?

Jorj for his part was wondering why he'd bothered accepting Parck's polite if strained invite. The novelty of being at the party was decidedly wearing off. He blinked when he noticed… Well, no. He didn't notice his host. He noticed the man next to him and couldn't decide if it was Thrawn or this was just wistful thinking. He really hoped it didn't mean he was just one of those awful people who figured all blue aliens were the same guy.

"Mr. Car'das," Voss greeted, amused by the look on the smuggler's face. "How nice of you to show up."

Clearly, not as he had thought, a common name. Thrawn had been deliberately working on telling humans apart, and this face bore all the hallmarks of being achingly familiar.

"Uh… hi," Jorj managed. In his defense, he hadn't expected to see a Chiss let alone one that was basically a clone of Thrawn. He had to stop going to parties where he wasn't exactly the VIP.

"Sorry about not stopping by sooner. So many guests to attend to," Voss continued. He was trying not to smirk. "Anyway, this is… well, perhaps you ought to introduce yourself." He was never sure what Thrawn wanted others to call him.

Where, precisely, had the urge to wring his hands nervously come from? Thrawn had no idea, but he was going to suppress that urge thoroughly, and clasped his hands behind his back, because it might not be Jorj, it might just be a huge coincidence, the man could be a distant relative, it could be that seven years had made it hard to recall his friend's face precisely.

One way to find out.

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo."

"Wow it is you," Jorj said, feeling foolish and more than a little excited because what was Thrawn even doing here? “Sorry about… I wasn't sure and considering my track record with strangers, I was pretty much destined to look like an idiot."

"I think you are ruining whatever image you have at this party, Jorj." Sy Bisti was good, they could do that.

"He's not exactly alone in that," Voss remarked. He shook his head, eying Thrawn thoughtfully. There were things he could have said, but he decided not to. "Well, if you wouldn't mind looking after my friend, I am going off in search of some drinks. Don't steal anything."

Jorj blinked then grinned. "Uh yeah. Wouldn't dream of it." He rubbed his forehead as Parck walked away. "Can we sort of pretend you just wandered over and start this conversation again?"

"Any moment now he's going to work out what I just called you and come rushing back. Why do people keep thinking you're going to steal something, Jorj?"

"I'm a smuggler. It's sort of what I do."

"So you're no longer a fishing boat?"

Jorj smiled. "No. Damn. It's really good to see you." He wasn't sure how Thrawn had got there but he figured he'd either find out or he wouldn't.

Years of military service gave Thrawn a choice. He could either stand up straight and talk to Jorj, or he could lean against the pillar (don't stand when you can lean, don't lean when you can sit, don't sit when you can lie down, don't lie down when you can go to sleep). It was going to be a tough decision. "It's… a surprise to see you as well. Jorj."

"It's a hell of a surprise. The best though." Jorj debated what else to say or do. He sort of felt like seeing someone after seven years ought to involve a hug but he wasn't sure how that would go over at the party. "It's… How long have you been off-world?" Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal if Thrawn had gotten used to quirky aliens.

Thrawn took a moment to do the sum in his head, something he should not need to do as he had already done it, but there was something about seeing Jorj again that made other thoughts flee from his mind. "I was exiled approximately three standard years ago. Voss found me five months ago."

Exile? It should have been more shocking than it was, but still… Well, the Chiss had probably made it an ordeal even if Thrawn seemed to be doing all right. Well, all right for someone who had been alone in exile for more than two years. "I'm glad he did. I'm glad I did. Well, that we were at the same party. You know what I mean."

He decided to change the subject at the look of horror on Jorj's face, even if it wasn't being expressed in his words. "What happened with that position Doriana had for you? Is that why you are at this party?"

"I'm better off working for myself. Mostly for myself. Before we get to that… " Jorj paused. He reminded himself that he'd had a decent amount to drink and that it would work as an excuse in a pinch. "Would you mind if I did something that is probably way more Corellian than what you're used to? It's not stealing but we have this thing where if we see someone like after almost a decade we… uh… ” Jorj cleared his throat. "We hug it out. Can I hug you?"

"How much damage is that going to do to your reputation?" Thrawn fixed Jorj with a stare that anybody else in the room would find disturbing. He was hoping Jorj would interpret it correctly.

Jorj offered up a smile. "Don't know, don't care."

"Cor-rel-lians still confuse me. 'hug it out' then, Jorj."

Jorj leaned forward and pulled Thrawn into as mild an embrace as he could manage. So not very mild at all but a bit less enthusiastic than he would have been if he didn't think he was already embarrassing Thrawn in front of his military friends. "I'm sorry about your exile," he murmured. "And if it sounds trite, I'm sorry about that too."

"I've been rescued now. Though I doubt I could go back to Csilla." Jorj's hair tickled under his chin, and it was tempting to waggle his currently pinned arms helplessly. "Nobody on Csilla to welcome me back, either. At least, not with a 'hug'."

Jorj reluctantly moved back. He flashed a sheepish smile. "I guess nobody's as fond of you as I am. Or well… uh… No I am fond of you and saying 'was' would be stupid. There wasn't a time when I wasn't fond of you so… You ought to stick around anyway. We can't just do this every six or seven years."

"I'm living in the apartment opposite Voss' at the moment. The Emperor was kind enough to provide me with a place to live." Thrawn wasn't quite sure why he was telling Jorj that, only that Jorj should know where he lived. "Seven years is far too long."

"Yeah? Nice digs?" Jorj asked, careful to look as neutral as he could when Thrawn said the Emperor. Well of course he'd have met him. Thrawn was the type of guy who was going places but still… That was quite a social circle to move in. Not to mention dangerous and occasionally wrong. "Even when I saw you I didn't think it could be you. Seemed like a lot of wishful thinking on my part."

Thrawn considered asking about the unknown colloquialism, but decided against it. He had a dictionary, he would consult it later. "I did not quite believe that coincidence would let me have see you again, even after Voss gave me your name." Jorj's hair was falling into his eyes and his fingers twitched against the urge to push the lock of hair back.

"Well now you can see plenty of me. I can be around," Jorj decided. "Uh. In between… shifts… at work." He wasn't about to go into the details of his business when other people were listening. Or could be listening. It didn't seem like anyone was paying much attention to them, which was a bit distressing. Appearances were generally deceiving. But he couldn't think of anything to say about other venues without it sounding like a horrible pick-up line. Jorj was pretty sure he was okay with using pick-up lines. But he doubted Thrawn would be.

“…Did you want to leave this party and find somewhere else to reminisce, Jorj?" Cheunh, just to see how much Jorj remembered, or had cared enough to practice on his own with the dictionaries he'd been careful to pack into Jorj's possessions.

"I would love that." Jorj hadn't done a great deal of practicing. He'd kept the dictionaries though and he'd brushed up on Cheunh every now and then. He sort of hoped he was saying the right thing and not something really dumb. Or worse. "I mean I would love that," he said in Sy Bisti. Just to be safe.

"Your accent is improving. My apartment, or is yours nearby?"

"I'd like to see yours," Jorj said, coloring slightly. Which wasn't exactly wise but he figured if he couldn't trust Thrawn, he'd rather figure that out later. "But I'm up for whatever you want. Uh. Accommodation wise. Obviously. Mostly. Uh so let's go there." He hoped the apartment had a really nice balcony that he could throw himself off of.

"I understand it has an excellent view, by Coruscanti standards." 'Coruscanti' sounded harsh next to the rest of the words, but Thrawn held out an arm and gestured along and resisted the urge to place his hand on Jorj's back.

Jorj nearly took Thrawn's arm before he figured out what he was meant to do. He pressed forward. "And by your standards? I'm guessing sub par, huh?"

"I am always far more at home in space, Jorj."

"You've got friends though? I mean, you're not lonely." Something about Thrawn and his being home at space seemed kinda lonely to Jorj. He loved space. He just didn't think the inky blackness of it was worth staring at for hours on end.

"Voss. And you, of course." Ah. Speak of the snowstorm. "Voss. Thank you for inviting me."

"And?" Jorj asked. He was glad to be counted but they'd just met again that evening. Thrawn had to have more friends than that.

Voss nodded, still seeming a bit amused. "It was my pleasure. I hope you both have a lovely evening. Together or apart."

Thrawn looked back down at the human. "And what, Jorj?"

Jorj waited until they were on the way to Thrawn's place. "And who else?" He figured he probably sounded as concerned as he was, but there wasn't a point in pretending.

"Who else- You are confusing me, Jorj."

"You have other friends," Jorj insisted. "Right? You've been making friends?"

"In a highly xenophobic climate such as this, I believe it more accurate to say I have been meeting people who find it currently useful not to dispose of my body in an air purification centre. I do not call them by their given names, though for the sake of their convenience alone, I permit them to use my core name."

Jorj swore under his breath. He felt vaguely guilty and oddly protective. "Look. I know this doesn't help now but if for some reason something happens and you end up somewhere else for a few years, you can always come find me. Okay? You need to have friends."

"Now that I know you are here, I would of course go to you." It was difficult to consider any other course of action. "Ah. My apartment. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yeah but… ” Jorj trailed off, not sure what he even wanted to say. "Uh. No thanks. I think I've had more than enough."

"I am sure I have something which is not alcoholic. Caff? Voss drinks it, so I must have some here somewhere… ” Thrawn was sure he'd stocked the kitchenette with caff recently. Another regretful experience in shopping on Coruscant.

"Not unless you plan on keeping me up all night… So no. No thanks," Jorj managed. He was sort of thankful that Thrawn would probably have no idea how many dumb things he was really saying. Or maybe he was just too polite to mention it.

"I may have some hot chocolate?"

"That's nice but don't worry about me. Let's just sit down and talk… .uh about… things… ”

Somehow, Thrawn felt as though it were important to feed Jorj. Despite the party, he looked stressed. "The couch is behind you. I confess, I've not quite yet grown used to human couches."

"Can you get something custom made?" Jorj asked thoughtfully. He'd look into it. Maybe it would help Thrawn be more comfortable. He seemed a bit stressed. Or maybe just doting what with all the drink offers. He sat down on the couch and smiled. "It can't be that bad though."

"Perhaps when I can afford it. My own job has not yet started, and until that point I have little by way of income." Thrawn gave Jorj a smile. "It's far better than a forest floor with a bedroll."

"I'll get you one," Jorj offered. Perhaps a bit too eagerly. "It can be a… um… a Welcome to Your New Home present." It was better than a Welcome to Exile present.

"You don't have to do that for me, Jorj." That lock of hair was truly- Thrawn caught Jorj's hair before really thinking about it, and tucked it behind his ear.

"I want to so I'm going to." And he sort of wanted Thrawn to do more than just fix his hair. Although that was sort of sweet. More than sort of nice too. "For the time being though you could always just sit next to me. Grin and bear it so to speak."

Thrawn finally noticed where his hand was, and drew it back slowly, so as not to scare the human. "Yes. Of course." He sat down rather heavily, and hoped that Jorj wouldn’t notice that his eyes were glowing just a bit brighter and more steadily than usual. Jorj was being silent. Far too silent. “…My apologies." Thrawn was absolutely certain his eyes were flashing, surely Jorj would notice.

Jorj frowned. "For what? I'm good, Thrawn. I just don't need a drink. Your company's more than enough so don't worry about it."

"For- touching. Without your permission." And bare hands. "It's of no consequence. Did you want to tell me about your current career?"

Jorj frowned a bit more. He had no idea how to tell Thrawn that not only was touching okay but more of it was preferred. "You're my friend. You can… I mean we should be able to touch without it being weird. How about you tell me what you want to know? I'll be honest."

"You seemed reluctant to discuss it at the party, and I don't know anything about what you are doing, if not any work for Doriana. Voss… said you were a smuggler, but you admitted to that freely, then refused to discuss it further."

"Oh. Well it's just smuggling. It's really not very glamorous but it's not exactly legal, right? So discussing it at a party full of Imperials is just sort of dumb. It's hard to know who to trust. Pretty sure I'm a wanted man in at least a dozen places."

"You could have continued with the merchant trader lie. Voss knew what you do, I suspect the rest of those at the party knew and did not care." Thrawn frowned. "Why did Voss invite you?"

"Smugglers are mostly freelance so I'm not exactly on a side." Although if he did pick one, it would probably be the Rebellion. It just wasn't good for business to be too obvious about it. "I did a job for your friend. He paid me but he was only vaguely grateful so I figured the least he could do was invite me to a party. If I'd known you were there, I'd just have crashed it."

"I'll see to it that Voss invites you to any future parties you may wish to attend. He'll agree, if for no reason other than to ensure he doesn't have to spend the night rescuing me from his friends."

Jorj laughed. "If you want." He wasn't about to say it but he was pretty sure he'd show up to whatever Thrawn told him to. "We could always skip the parties and do something else. I wish I'd spotted you before Voss dragged you over. I bet you were either miserable, scowling, or smoldering." And Thrawn had a nice smolder.

"Voss says I was glaring."

"Didn't seem like your kind of crowd."

"Naval officers. I should be attempting to get to know them, I realise this. But it's difficult. When so many of them assume I should be the waiter. Or worse."

"The waiter? Oh." Jorj sighed. "I guess that would be what they'd assume." He was used to working with very motley crews and very rarely was he just surrounded by humans. Perks of being a smuggler. And yet another benefit to eventually helping the Rebellion a bit more regularly. "Doesn't make it right but… ”

"But I have to learn to work with these people, as in so many cases it is obvious that they are not willing to learn to work with me." Thrawn looked away. "My apologies. I cut off your sentence."

"They're probably just sheltered army brats or bored assholes, but you're working with them so I'll leave it at that." Jorj wondered why Thrawn felt he needed to work with them but maybe the Emperor had something to do with it. Still, Thrawn had to be the only alien not being treated like a waiter or worse. Although teacher's pet wasn't going to do much for him either.

"You're too kind. I have a suspicion that I will be commanding at least one of the people who were at that party."

Jorj considered this. "But you want to, right? No one's forcing you or anything?" He doubted it because he had a hard time picturing anyone making Thrawn do anything, but it was still a concern. And something he could help with if need be. He'd gotten rather good at making problems go away.

"What else am I going to do with my time here, Jorj? I do need to eat. Training and learning your military structure, tactics, and strategies should only take a few more months." Thrawn paused, glancing out the window to the sky where he couldn't see any stars for all the pollution, both smog and light. "And I do feel most at home in space."

Jorj nodded, still a little skeptical. He felt another odd surge of protectiveness and he figured the best way to make it leave was to admit to it. To some degree. "Sure, but I could find you work. I'd give you money if you need it. You did a lot for me and I don't know… I just don't like the idea of you having to spend a ton of time with people who think you're inferior. Makes me want to punch something."

"Preferably not me, I hope." Thrawn looked back at Jorj. "I never did get a chance to show you why I was willing to do what I did."

"Never you," Jorj assured him. "Friends shouldn't hit friends. Seems rude."

"Jorj, I have some… holos. Which I would be willing to show you, to help you understand."

"Oh yeah?" Jorj grinned. It just figured that Thrawn had holos for explaining things hidden away in his apartment. "Here's hoping I'm still a decent learner then. You wanna show me now or… ?"

"I had intended to show you seven years ago, but we did not quite have enough time before you had to take my shuttle." Thrawn leant forward and pressed a few keys on his holotable. "This is a selection of holos captured by your Republic, such as it was. Doriana had some of them with him seven years ago."

Jorj made an effort not to flinch the mention of the Republic. Instead he leaned forward, eying Thrawn briefly before looking at the holo. "He gave them to you?"

"He had to. But these are not those copies, I had to leave those behind before my exile. Some of these are more recent, extending through to shots taken by unmanned probes into the far reaches of this galaxy, from a few months ago, shortly after I was rescued."

"All right. And this has something to do with me?"

"I want you to see them so that you understand why I feel I must work for this Empire. I find it… important that you, Jorj, should understand."

Huh. Jorj figured that shouldn't have pleased him as much as it did, but whatever. "Okay. Just… This won't get you in some weird sort of trouble, right?" They could handle the trouble, obviously, but he was curious.

Thrawn leant forward again, and the image quality changed drastically. "These were taken during one of two skirmishes between these beings and the Chiss Ascendancy. I find that your opinion matters to me far more than any trouble I might get into for showing you this, but I would value any input you might have on them. As to the Chiss holos, I see no problem with showing them to you."

"All right but if that changes, let me know. I got your back. Not that you'll need it." If Thrawn could manage being exiled, he could handle some trouble. "But your opinion and well-being matter to me too."

"I can think of no better person to have my 'back' in their hands."

Jorj cursed silently at that mental image. "Uh yeah… same here. Honestly."

Thrawn paused the holo. "I only have one record of Chiss forces encountering them. They nearly wiped out that particular force with a single ship. I could not, would not let that occur to my warriors."

Jorj shook his head at the image. "And this is… What's being done about this?"

"I encountered them the second time, and ensured that they did not survive the battle. Unfortunately, that involved a pre-emptive strike. And I had no bargaining chip to prevent my exile. Now, I am here. And I will use the resources I have here to protect my people from those invaders, even though they refuse to."

"Wait. Refuse to? How can they refuse?" And why? Then again Thrawn's people were awfully stubborn. Sometimes it had seemed like the only thing Thrawn had in common with most of them. Well that and the obvious physical attributes.

"It was luck which enabled the first encounter to survive. I 'got the drop' on them the second time. My people will not attack first, and will be wiped out swiftly if they do not strike the first blow."

"They're lucky they've got you then." Ungrateful bastards. He sighed, wondering how long it would be before the Empire was dealing with this problem too. Or at least on a regular basis. "I, uh… don't take this the wrong way but I'm not incredibly keen to work solely for the Empire… That said, if I can help you, tell me how."

"Continue to be my friend. I may have need of the kind of information you can provide as a smuggler at a later date, but until then, all I need of you is your affection."

Jorj colored slightly. He recovered and lightly touched Thrawn's hand before leaning back against the couch cushions. "Well, you've got that. How are you handling being here outside of missing space and putting up with stupid people?"

Bare hands, Jorj must have meant his words about not minding touch. Thrawn really needed to look at their art. "I am finding shopping interesting. There are a large number of people who assume the worst of me when I am shopping in more human-populated areas." Thrawn tilted his head. "Some of them seem confused that I am out without a human escort."

Jorj laughed. "Are you asking me to go shopping with you? Because I will. If you promise not to refer to me as your escort."

Thrawn's eyes flashed again, just a little. "I was not, but I would be grateful of the help. I would not refer to you as my 'escort'. In actuality, that is not precisely the word that some of them use. I was paraphrasing slightly. I would not choose to use some of the words used to describe a human who should be accompanying me."

"Let's go shopping then. I can teach them a few new words." Jorj sternly reminded himself that Thrawn could handle anything but he didn't want him to. And if he got to spend more time with him, so much the better. "Not right now, of course, but soon."

"I would… like that. A great deal. Are you sure I cannot offer you anything?

Jorj was sure Thrawn could offer him many things even if he wasn't sure if Thrawn would. "This is fine. It's weird. I mean I missed you, sure, but I think it only occurred to me how much when I saw you."

"Or rather, when you saw a Chiss again." Thrawn switched the holoproj off and leant back, turning to watch Jorj more closely, feeling his lips curling into a smile he didn't want to suppress. "I missed you too."

"When I saw you. I'm pretty sure if I'd seen a Chiss before now… " He trailed off, coloring slightly again. But he probably would have asked them what they were doing later and done a few things he wouldn't have been entirely proud of in the morning. "Anyway, I wish I'd known you were here or in exile. Or anything useful like that."

"I would not have objected to you coming to my rescue." Jorj's cheeks and neck were changing colour again. Interesting. He'd only usually done that when they were alone before, too.

Jorj nodded then sighed heavily. "Well, it's not important now that you're here. It's just… I don't know. I'm not used to missing people or finding them again or… ” Or feeling like a ridiculously dumb teenager. And Thrawn had always had this effect on him. How the Chiss managed to never notice was beyond his understanding. Surely it had to have been obvious. He had a feeling Voss had figured it out in less than a handful of seconds.

"I am not entirely accustomed to locating old friends or otherwise across on the other side of the galaxy either. I had thought to begin searching for you soon, however." Thrawn leant a little closer, intrigued. Jorj's ears were changing colour too. "Your trousers are beeping, Jorj."

"What?! No they're not. They are not doing that," Jorj insisted before realizing what Thrawn had said. "Oh. Uh. Beeping. Right. Sure." He rummaged in his pockets and got to his feet. "Just a second." He wandered over towards the window overlooking Thrawn's balcony. "Why are you-- Oh. I'm fine. Go away." He sighed. "Sorry, sorry. I'm in the middle of something. Yeah sure. Business-related. I'll be back in… You know what… I'll call you, okay?"

Thrawn drew back only slightly, confused at Jorj's initial denial of the empirical evidence, and waited for Jorj's commlink call to end.

Jorj shoved the commlink back in his pockets. Then he gave himself a minute before going back to the couch. "Told my guys to check in on me. You never know how a party will go."

"It is good that they cared enough to follow your instructions. How would you say the party went?"

"Best party ever," Jorj said with a smirk. "Shortest too."

"You are typically at a party until quite late?" That lock of hair had escaped its ear prison again and was making Jorj look a great deal younger than Thrawn knew him to be. Thrawn's hand lifted to touch it again, tidy it away, play with it, but he stopped it before it got that far, left the hand hovering near Jorj's shoulder.

"Yeah and I tend to… Well, let's just say usually the crew typically needs to check on me." He didn't want to go into the details. Not with Thrawn. He pulled back a little, confused before he figured out Thrawn was actually just going for his hair. Then he leaned forward. If Thrawn wanted to touch him, that was fine. He decided not to say anything about it though in case teasing would just annoy the guy and make him unwilling to ever try again.

"My apologies. You tend to what?"

Thrawn found he didn't particularly want to move his hand away once he'd tucked the hair back again.

"Oh, I get into trouble. Fights. But there was one time when I maybe sort of went home with a guy who maybe sort of was a bounty hunter. Who maybe sort of tried to kill me. It's fine, but it's made a few people jumpy so they call."

Thrawn took his hand away in shock, feeling it curl into a fist once it was away from Jorj again. "I hope that bounty hunter has been appropriately dealt with." Preferably involving an incinerator. "I am glad that your friends call you." He forced his hand to relax again, but couldn't keep his eyes from flashing, and didn't particularly care if Jorj saw it.

Jorj caught Thrawn's hand with his. "Honestly it sounds more exciting than it was." An absolute but well-intended lie. "He's dealt with. I dealt with him." The truth. "Hasn't been a big problem since. It just made for a lousy after-party. That's all."

"So I should not be concerned with the possibility of you taking strange men home with you then?" Thrawn tried to keep his tone light, and realised he was likely failing.

"You don't want me to take strange men home?" Jorj asked, slightly amused and slightly confused as to what Thrawn meant by saying as much. It sounded like the sort of thing a person said when they were interested and possibly a bit possessive besides, but Thrawn was hard to get a read on at times. Anyone else and he'd assume the obvious. He continued holding Thrawn's hand, lightly running his fingers along the Chiss' knuckles. "Don't worry. I haven't in awhile and I won't."

"Especially if they attempt to kill you," Thrawn breathed, absolutely knowing his eyes were positively glowing because Jorj was stroking his fingers.

"You never know until you get them home," Jorj lamented. He blushed when he noticed Thrawn's eyes. It took a little bit of effort but he met the Chiss' gaze and smiled. "Anyway how about this? I'll swear off strange men for good if you give me a reason to." Maybe he was assuming the wrong thing. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he should have waited a bit but he didn't like waiting. Without clarification, he would never know and he really, really wanted to know.

"What reason would you like me to give?" Jorj's. Fingers. Bare hands. It was all very difficult to concentrate. Battle tactics, he could do. Dealing with humans who kept touching him with bare hands as though they wanted him to- Thrawn reached out with his free hand and almost-touched Jorj's face. Move into position but don't open fire until you know if the opponent will attack… Like they teach in the academy. Wait and see. Never attack first.

“Usually if someone wants you to stop taking strange men home it's because they have a better idea," Jorj prompted. He eyed Thrawn's free hand and gently let go of the one he was holding. "You can touch me, you know. It's okay." And since Thrawn seemed overly cautious, he helped speed the process along by bringing the Chiss' thumb and palm into direct contact with his own cheek.

"Ktah," Thrawn muttered his opinion on the 'no pre-emptive strikes' rule, and leaned in to kiss him.

Jorj grinned into the kiss before returning it. He highly doubted waiting longer would have been as satisfying. After all he'd probably been waiting seven years even if he'd never stopped much to think about it.

Thrawn drew back and watched him cautiously. "Is that… a reason?"

Jorj smiled reassuringly. "The best kind of reason." He took up Thrawn's hand and kissed the back of it gently before caressing Thrawn's knuckles again. "I, uh… I understand you're a bit reserved but you don't have to hold back on my account or because of me. I would really prefer it if you didn't. But if you need some time… That's okay too. I mean it's been a long time since we've seen each other… ”

"Did you have anywhere nearby to spend the night?"

Jorj couldn't tell if he was being dismissed or asked to spend the night. He kept a tight rein on his uncertain but instant disappointment. He could take this slow. He liked challenges, after all. "My ship's not far. I tend to stay there."

Thrawn frowned, wondering if perhaps Jorj had misinterpreted. He was fairly certain he'd used the past tense… ”Will your friends worry if you don't return there tonight?"

"Not if I let them know what's going on." And next time they wouldn't need to be updated because he would have already informed them. Feeling a bit stupid and concerned that Thrawn would instantly lose interest if he couldn't figure things out, Jorj asked: "Will I not be returning there?"

"Tell them." Thrawn leaned forward and kissed him again, hard. "I'll go make you that caff."

Jorj returned the kiss again, letting his arms wrap around Thrawn's neck briefly before letting the Chiss go. "Yeah that's a good idea. Thank you." He picked up the commlink and gave his crew a quick update.

<You WHAT?! … Boss?>

“It's not a bounty hunter. Relax. Just go get some sleep and don't call me. I'll be back tomorrow.”

<Boss, you never left the building, the place is crawling with Imps.>

“The room I'm in is pretty vacant.” Save for one but they didn't need to know much about that. “Just let it go. I'm fine.”

<Boss- Why would you be in a pretty vacant room? --Oh, is this one of those codes. Again. Boss, you've got to let us know about your code words in advance.>

Jorj disconnected with a sigh and waited to be called back. Why oh why did he have a crew that cared so much? He really preferred the old days where no one gave a shit where he was or why.

"Caff. If I recall correctly, Ferasi made yours with two sweeteners. I hope your tastes have not deviated too far from this." Thrawn looked at the commlink, and Jorj's expression, and smiled, because Jorj had people who cared. "It's beeping again."

Jorj took the caff, giving Thrawn a grateful look. Then he answered the commlink. “Now what?”

<Boss, please tell us you trust whoever you're with."

“I trust him. There's nothing Imperial or otherwise going on, okay?”

It was decidedly maddening, watching Jorj's neck while he talked to whoever was on the other side of the commcall.

<Boss, please tell us we're not going to have to come pick you up from some Imp's apartment tomorrow.>

Jorj sighed, taking a sip of caff before replying. “I'll get my own transport. Do not bust in here and try to rescue me from nothing. I will be extremely angry.”

Thrawn was close enough to hear that comment, and grinned, giving into the impulse to lean in to Jorj's ear and whisper. "I have no intention of letting you go by tomorrow morning. We have to go shopping for you as well."

Jorj shivered before giving in to an impulse of his own. He turned back and kissed Thrawn's cheek before going back to his conversation. “I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Or evening. That's all. Enjoy the rest of your night. That's pretty much an order.” He was pretty sure they would call him again or assume he was captured. Maybe not. His crew wasn't likely to be spying on him or know he'd gone home with a Chiss. Or have any weird notions about what that meant. He hoped.

"They'll come looking for you tomorrow."

<Boss- Shh, I think he's with somebody, if we keep quiet we can find out.>

Oh good. They were just nosy little shits. "If not sooner," he agreed. “Fine. I'm with someone and we're going to be very busy being adults together. Maybe you all can try to do the same?”

<Who, us? --Be careful, Boss. Please.>

"They care, it's good. I'll just have to ensure we're presentable come morning. Voss might come over to check on me as well."

“I will be careful. Just quit it, okay? I'm hanging up now.” And he did. "Yeah it's great. Only they want all kinds of details."

Thrawn took a sip of Jorj's caff, experimentally, and frowned. "I still don't understand the taste. Voss assures me I'll acquire the taste for it, but I am not so certain." He looked back up at Jorj, and released the caff. "I think we should attempt to have details to provide."

"In time the taste doesn't matter as much as the effects," Jorj said. Although he liked the taste of caff just fine with sweetener added. "Details for us not them though." He didn't get much of it, but he did value having some privacy.

Thrawn wrapped one hand around Jorj's face again, and stared. "I understand humans like to start with kissing."

Jorj was glad he was sitting down because damn. Being on the receiving end of that stare accompanied with that voice could easily make a person a bit light-headed. And a bit giddy. Then it occurred to him that Thrawn had actually asked a question. "Yeah I'm a big fan of being kissed. Um. By you. Obviously."

Thrawn nodded slowly, as though those were unbelievably sage words of advice, and kissed Jorj slowly, taking the time to let Jorj do what he wanted, because he had no frame of reference for humans. Or anybody, really.

Jorj savored the kiss, drawing Thrawn closer. He wasn't sure what to assume about Thrawn's level of experience. He always seemed to know a great deal more than he let on. And the whole being a fast learner probably helped. Slow and steady seemed best though. He was hoping for more than just one great night anyway.

Thrawn followed where Jorj's hands wanted to lead him, and closed his eyes so that Jorj wouldn't get distracted by the glow, because this was… excellent.

Jorj brushed a hand over Thrawn's cheek as he slowly deepened the kiss. This was pretty great. Even better if he thought about how unlikely seeing Thrawn again ought to have been. Thrawn gasped a little at the touch and tried to climb closer. Jorj let his arms rest against Thrawn's sides when the kiss finally ended due to a need to breathe more than anything else. "So, uh, more kissing then or… ?"

"Jorj, where do you want me?"

Jorj wasn't very complicated when it came to much of anything, but he figured maybe he ought to ask for something he'd sort of wanted back when he'd been a temporary prisoner. Thrawn had been just as handsome and fascinating then as he was now. "In a bed. Probably on top of me. At some point. Other places too."

"I have a bed." Thrawn knew perfectly well how stupid a sentence that was, and didn't particularly care. "Did you want to tell or show me in more detail there?"

Jorj smiled somewhat sheepishly. He was pretty thrilled this was working out so far. "Show, I guess. Uh. But what do you want to do?"

"I have absolutely no idea and feel it would be good for you to show me."

No idea? Shit. "You're sure you want to… If it's your first… Do you want to wait? There's no pressure." He felt utterly ridiculous saying so but he didn't want to take advantage of Thrawn if such a thing was remotely possible.

"I think both of us have been waiting for seven years too long. Jorj. Show me what you want."

Jorj nearly took Thrawn's hand to lead him to where ever the bed was but it occurred to him that… well, he didn't know where the bed was. "Fair enough. Take me to your bedroom then."

Thrawn managed a shaky breath, and stood up, reluctant to back away from Jorj but hoping the human would follow. His head was spinning. Kissing was officially excellent. "Through here. Coming?"

Jorj caught Thrawn's hand as they walked. "Of course. I want this. I just… Usually people sort of want their first time… I just don't want to… Nevermind."

"Want their first time what?" Thrawn pulled Jorj along by his hand. "Want their first time to be with someone they care about?" he opened the door with his free hand and turned to watch Jorj, whose cheeks had gone bright red while they were kissing and whose hand felt like a promise in his. "What makes you think this isn't?"

Jorj ducked his head before shrugging and squeezing Thrawn's hand. Then he tugged him over towards the bed. "Feels a bit too good to be true. I figure the sort of luck I have is the bad kind but… it's good to be wrong."

“A rare occurrence for me." Thrawn nudged Jorj closer to the bed, heart hammering. "But I assure you that this is true."

Jorj pulled Thrawn into a warm embrace, kissing at his cheek. Then his lips. "Good. Then I won't question it any further." He trusted Thrawn in other matters so he'd trust him on this.

"I'm glad."


	2. Chapter 2

"I see I didn't make the caff strong enough. I'll have to do better next time." As pillows went, Jorj's shoulder was excellent. Everything about Jorj was excellent, but his shoulder as a pillow was especially so.

Jorj yawned, curling up against Thrawn to make sure the Chiss wasn't going to wander off and get him caff or anything else anytime soon. "The caff was great. Everything is, really."

"You… are very warm first thing in the morning."

"And sleepy and handsy. Just so you know. I'm behaving myself for now."

"If you expect me to not be restrained, I think I can expect you to not behave yourself."

"Uh huh. You say that now. I don't want to end up on the floor just yet." He had ended up there on a few occasions years ago. In more recent years, he'd tried to focus more on business.

Thrawn didn't particularly want to move, but he wanted to kiss Jorj - his Jorj - so he settled for kissing the shoulder-pillow. "Thank you."

Jorj murmured his approval of the kiss to his shoulder before yawning again. "No. Thank you. Is this bed okay? I'm going to see about a new couch made more to your standards but this bed is pretty good, I think."

"This bed is significantly better now that you are in it. Thank you for proving to me that you are as good a person for me to care about as I had assumed you to be. Better, in fact."

"I'll do more proving," Jorj offered. "I don't feel like I've done all that much yet. Outside of caring about you but… I did back then too."

Thrawn pulled himself up onto his elbows slightly. "How do you mean 'on the floor'? Who would move you to the floor? Should I see about dealing to those people?"

He laughed at Thrawn's offer. Gently though. "It's fine. Some people prefer this sort of thing be brief and to not be left with too many reminders once morning comes. I, uh… Sometimes I guess I misread people. Figured we'd at least go for breakfast or talk."

"I have no intention of letting anything with you be brief."

"You're stuck with me," Jorj assured him. "I'd stay anyway."

Jorj's hair looked better in the mornings. All of it in disarray. Tempting to play with it. "Did you ever feel you'd misread me? Aside from that one incident where you thought I was telling the truth about you being my prisoner."

Jorj sighed thoughtfully. "Misread? Not exactly. Sometimes I couldn't-- can't figure you out. Not as much as I'd like. I never could tell if it was just me or if we both were on the same page. But then you're… insanely smart and I'm pretty average. And I liked you. But I also wanted to go home."

"You're smart. You're very, very smart. And now?" Jorj leaving right now would be terrible, so Thrawn rather hoped that he didn't want to 'go home' quite yet.

"Smart-ish," Jorj corrected. "I'm not really bent out of shape about it. It's just that you're really, really smart. Anyway, I'm home now. Or close to it. I have my own ship and business. And you're here. I can't complain."

"Very smart," Thrawn corrected. "You've taught me many things." And Jorj looked like he was going to argue, so Thrawn kissed him again.

Jorj chuckled but returned the kiss. "You're only proving my point, you know. That was a really smart move," he teased when the kiss finally ended.

"Come shopping with me? Today? Or did you have plans?"

Jorj turned over and stroked Thrawn's cheek with the back of his hand. "Stay here with me in bed today," he suggested. "Or we can go shopping. I have no plans. In a couple of days, I have a run to make but that's about it."

"Anywhere interesting?"

"Remote planet. Weapons run. Details are mostly need to know. So I'll know more when I need to."

"I can possibly find out more for you."

"I'm good, really. It's better. I doubt I'd do much of anything if I knew more details. Smuggling's enjoyable but only if I can avoid feeling bad about it afterwards." He did know the weapons run was for the Rebels but he wasn't sure Thrawn needed to know. That way if something happened, it wouldn't hurt his military career.

"If you're sure." Remote planet and weapons run could be easily related to the Rebels. Probably. "So long as you're safe."

"As safe as a smuggler can be." He really hoped Thrawn didn't end up looking into it.

"If you get into trouble, contact me. Or Voss. Give them Voss's name. Or Doriana's." Thrawn waited a little while for any response, but got none. "I'm having trouble interpreting your expression, Jorj."

"You don't need to get caught up in this. And I'm not really that important." Very few bounty hunters were ever actively gunning for him in particular.

"You are exceedingly important to me."

"Which I appreciate but I can't have you bailing me out. It won't do much for my rep."

"I would prefer to have your 'rep' slightly tarnished than you damaged in any way." Or worse. So much worse, if somebody decided to make an example of him.

"You say that now but I have to look like I can handle my own problems. Or I'll end up being the pushover Corellian smuggler with the dangerous Chiss boyfriend." Which wasn't horrible but not really great. And it would kill his Rebel contacts dead. Possibly literally.

Thrawn sighed minutely, and decided that he would simply arrange to have something placed on Jorj's ship, in case any Imperial scanning crew were in a position to get onboard. "'Dangerous', Jorj?" He didn't attempt to deny the 'boyfriend' remark.

Jorj smirked. He kissed Thrawn's cheek before petting his hair. "You can be dangerous. Plus you seem to like me so I figure you'd be the overbearing type who kills anyone who looks at me funny. It's sweet but I can handle things. You have a lot on your plate as it is."

"I would not kill anybody who looks at you funny. That would be far too much. I might, however, have a brief discussion with them."

"Good, good." A safer and saner course of action was best. "Anyway, so… shopping?" Not the subtlest change of topic but he didn't want to get talked into actually relying on Imperials outside of Thrawn for back-up.

"Shoppi-" Thrawn turned his head at the doorchime. "If it is Voss, I will make you the caff. If it is your crew, you must make me a hot chocolate."

Jorj laughed. "Go check and report back?"

"That requires moving from this bed, which I may have mentioned is infinitely more comfortable with you in it, but very well." Thrawn pressed another kiss to Jorj's shoulder, and threw on a dressing robe as the door chimed again. "I shall return soon."

"Yeah it's not ideal," he agreed. Then Jorj tugged Thrawn back for one more kiss before letting him go. "I'll be here."

 

The Imperial leaned against the doorframe and did his best to only smile politely. "I trust you won't object to attending parties in the future?"

"Voss, you are smirking and it does not become you. I trust you will not refrain from inviting Jorj Car'das to parties in the future?"

"That depends. Whatever happened to the lad?" As if he didn't know or couldn't hazard a guess.

"Voss, you are still smirking, and it still does not become you."

Voss laughed and attempted a less amused expression. "Very well. Now answer my question."

"Which question? And if you're going to continue to smirk, at least come in so that you don't have to submit the general public who might pass through this hallway to the expression."

Voss stepped inside but only just. Once the doors closed behind him, he shook his head. "I have no desire to overstay my welcome. But one doesn't like for guests to disappear. Even smugglers. So what's become of him?"

"Voss, I can safely say that I expected you to have deduced the answer to that question already," Thrawn pointed out. His friend was not as dumb as he sometimes liked to pretend he was.

"Verbal confirmation pleases me."

"He's here."

"Excellent." Voss paused, smiling lightly. "Is whatever arrangement you've come to a serious one? You and your friend?"

"You're taking this better than I had expected."

"Am I? Well, I am on the verge of advising you to be extremely discreet. Car'das has not been or at least not as much as he thinks. In terms of his business dealings, which, I assure you are all I have paid much attention to. I will… ” He sighed as if pained. "Desist to a degree due to my regard for you, but I cannot turn a blind eye every time even for your sake."

"Define 'extremely discreet'. And tell me what you're avoiding telling me. Please, Voss."

Voss sighed. "Smugglers are not as selective as one might like, Thrawn. Not when it comes to jobs. We all know it. We tend to overlook it if they are good at procuring goods or… other commodities. And if they pick jobs that only cause some slight discomfort to opposing… shall we say viewpoints or conflicts of interest? But we do expect them to eventually understand that their best interests ought to be the Empire's."

“You’re telling me he has dealings with the Rebellion. Something I had already guessed.” Thrawn sighed. “Seven years ago Jorj Car’das evaded a Hutt, and inadvertently entered Chiss Space, where I found him and shot down his attackers. He and one of his colleagues taught me Basic, and then he boarded a Vagaari ship for me and sabotaged them from the inside out, purely because I asked him to. Because he trusted me, and I could trust him with such a mission.

“When it was over, he left with Kinman Doriana, for a position which I suspect he himself does not know he still holds. The Emperor himself wanted him to be useful then, and seems to still want him useful now, or how else would he be on Coruscant, attending parties with officers, without so much as a challenge or arrest? Regardless, Voss. I’ll not turn my back on him now, and I’ve waited seven years too long to see him again.” Thrawn considered the human, and added as an afterthought: "If you're telling me I shouldn't go shopping with him, however, then I shall have to get you to do my shopping again. Last time resulted in egg on my suit and I detest laundry."

"Thrawn, you misunderstand. I'm not suggesting you abandon him and you ought to have a friend or lover or whatever you wish. Only that I would hate for your chances at advancement to be drastically curtailed when… Forgive me, but much is working against you." Voss sighed. It wasn't fair but then the world wasn't. "I would simply suggest that if you have some influence on him, you might consider using it at some point."

"He's a good man, Voss. I'll do what I can because I… care about him too deeply to see him hurt, but he will follow what his heart tells him is right."

Voss nodded thoughtfully and perhaps somewhat stiffly. "You'll both do as much, I suspect. I simply would point out that we all have our uses and we all have the potential of being rendered useless. I wouldn't like to see it happen to you or even to that smuggler."

"I think I shall have a word with Doriana about what Sidious wanted Jorj to do. I do not believe I am incorrect in my belief that Jorj still holds that position, knowingly or otherwise." Thrawn didn't miss Voss' reaction to his using the Emperor's 'unknown' Sith name, the open secret that it was.

"Do that," Voss suggested with a frown. There was more he wanted to say but it was difficult to do so. He trusted Thrawn well enough but he had probably said enough. He could wait to say more as needed. "Enjoy your shopping."

"Voss, tell me what you're not saying. I may not have a complete grasp on human facial expressions yet but I at least recognise that one. I find it important to have all information available sooner, rather than be caught out by a lack of such at a later point."

Voss sighed. "Anything else I would say comes more from brooding and speculation than anything else. A side effect of command is often… hm. Paranoia, I suppose. Hardly worth passing along to you."

"Very well. You'll likely tell me soon anyway. Oh. And Voss? … I hope it's a serious arrangement. Between myself and Jorj."

Voss shrugged stiffly. "Good. Well, work beckons. I would invite myself along but I haven't a thing to shop for." He paused as he headed towards the door. "I should hope it goes without saying that I shall be quite displeased if I aided you months ago only have you end up in worse shape than when I found you, yes? Good. I should hate to have to say it." He offered up a small smile and then he left.

Thrawn watched his friend go, and decided he'd have to do something nice for the human soon, then locked the door and headed for the kitchenette, because he had promised Jorj caff if the visitor were Voss.

Mixing the caff was soothing. He had made it enough times for Voss that he could do most of it (save two sweeteners for Jorj) without thinking. Which meant he could work out at least the start of a plan for this skirmish. Losing Jorj was not an acceptable option, so he would have to tread cautiously with all involved.

The Academy’s tests, taken outside of realtime as they were, had always confused Thrawn. Strategy could be considered from a distance, could be worked out over time. Tactics required realtime input and output. Thrawn had been good at tactics; strategy was harder. Convincing Jorj would require strategy, he could hardly rely solely on a few months of history from seven years ago and a single… truly excellent previous night to move Jorj away from the Rebellion.

Did he regret last night? No. Not in the least. Would he have chosen the same, with Voss’ warnings ringing in his years?

Yes. Absolutely.

Doriana would need to be questioned. What were the ‘other commodities’ Voss had alluded to? How was he meant to be ‘extremely discreet’ (which Voss hadn’t defined) about the human he’d spent seven years regretting having let go – about the human who’d taught him Basic, one of the languages he’d practiced to keep himself from going mad in exile?

Jorj needed to be spoken with, first. But carefully. And shopping might have to wait. Perhaps the delivery service, though he’d have to get it delivered to Voss and pick it up from there, because too often items delivered directly to his door arrived broken.

Freshly-made caff (with two sweeteners) in hand, Thrawn went back to Jorj.

 

Jorj had listened in long enough to figure out Parck had come to call. After that… Well, his decision to retreat back to the bed was part politeness and part a desire to avoid complications. Thrawn would probably discuss some aspect of the conversation with him.

As it was, Jorj could hazard a guess as to what they were discussing. He just hoped it wouldn't change anything. Even if all they had so far was a few months worth of friendship and one great night, Jorj was angling for more.

"I was debating sending out a search party," he said when Thrawn came back.

"I was not that long gone, surely. It was Voss. As promised, I bring you caff. "

"Longer than I expect," Jorj pointed out. He smiled and took his caff. "Thanks. So… how did it go?"

"Voss wanted to know where you had gotten to last night. Perhaps he thought you had stolen me… ”

"I doubt I could manage it. Unless you wanted to be stolen."

"I believe I can say, without lying, that only you could steal me." Thrawn peeled the robe off and hung it up. "Voss was concerned. About both of us." He sat back down on the bed and just watched Jorj.

"Already? I don't know if I should feel flattered or not." Jorj's guess was not. What did he say?"

"I think you can guess what he might have to say to me as a warning about you. Jorj… ”

Jorj sighed. He moved to the end of the bed, mindful of his caff. "And?"

"And I told him you were a good man, and would do what you felt was right. That I care for you. And that I had once trusted you," Thrawn said in quiet Cheunh. "I hope I can still trust you."

Jorj sighed again, running a hand over his face. "And what do I have to do to be trusted exactly?" he asked somewhat warily.

Thrawn considered this. "Promise me that I can."

"I have to take jobs, Thrawn. I can't… You can trust me but you can't trust that what I do won't… come back to bite you in the ass."

"Acceptable. So long as you do not object that I shall continue to convince you otherwise." Thrawn gave Jorj his full attention. "I have no wish to lose you, Jorj."

"Convince me of what?" Jorj asked. glancing briefly at Thrawn before down at his caff. "And lose me how? I'm just some smuggler. And I'd appreciate being paid less attention to by Voss and whoever else is working for him who can't mind their own business."

"Convince you to not do things that will 'bite me in the ass'." Thrawn ran a hand over Jorj's ankle. "As for losing you… to a lucky bounty hunter or to my own stupidity. Voss has said he himself will ease back on watching you slightly. Others may not, and I do not have their ear. Fortunately, Voss deals the most with smugglers."

"So play nice and jump through only Imperial-sanctioned hoops?" Jorj shook his head. "I don't know.”

Jorj emptied his mug and set it down before lying back on the bed. "I don't get it. All the smugglers do the same shit I do and none of them get the amount of scrutiny or attention that I do. I guess it doesn't matter. Just… nothing is ever simple and everyone wants something."

“I said I would continue to convince you."

Jorj scowled, more than a little frustrated. Not with Thrawn but definitely with the situation. "Who wants me convinced? Doriana? Someone else? And why?"

"Jorj. I would not convince you for somebody else." Thrawn was careful to leave off anything about 'attempt'. He would either succeed, or fail; success was the far better option. "I want to convince you because I- you are important to me. I have regretted not asking you to stay in Chiss space for seven years. I would have you by my side again, on a more permanent basis."

Thrawn kept one hand on Jorj's ankle. It was a presumption given their current discussion, perhaps even an intrusion, but he'd let go if Jorj objected. For now, the touch kept him grounded. He watched Jorj's scowl, and tried to memorise the moment, Jorj cradling the caff and considering; waking up to Jorj's bare shoulder; Jorj writhing, pinned beneath him the night before while he told Thrawn precisely what he wanted and was given it willingly; every moment with Jorj up until this one.

If Jorj got up now and left, it would be… difficult. But he would have memory rather than mere imagination, which could make it worse, or more bearable.

Last time he'd had only regret.

Jorj supposed it would have been too much to ask for a few weeks before dealing with this sort of thing. But a few weeks would have given him an idea of what to say. Jorj didn't want to be convinced of anything and he really didn't want to be used. Not that he thought Thrawn would use him exactly but someone would. That was the Empire's MO. And precisely why he felt no need to be even the least bit loyal.

"You think I'm wrong or misguided but I don't feel that way. I don't want to give up what I do and become some what? Pleasant Imperial househusband because it would for the best?"

"To have you become what you describe, would not be you. I would lose you in every way, were I to ask that."

Jorj sighed, considering the hand around his ankle and his lack of interest in arguing for the rest of the day. "Can we table this? Do something else?"

A thought occurred. "Do you still trust me?

Jorj sighed again. "I trust you but I don't trust the people you answer to," he said.

"You put me to shame."

Jorj blinked. "I… What? I don't mean to."

"I know. But I had to ask if I could still trust you. You felt no such need. You put me to shame, Jorj. "

"You wouldn't be talking to me about this if you didn't trust me," Jorj pointed out. He didn't feel like he deserved to be praised, really. It just hadn't really occurred to him to wonder or ask. He sat up and touched Thrawn's cheek. "And I'm worried more about what it is you think we're going to do now than anything else."

Thrawn leant into the touch, though it was far more than he deserved.

"I just… I feel a lot less like the Empire is the best thing that's ever happened to me than I should. I get that it's a problem for everyone else that I'm not as onboard as they want… but it hasn't been much of a problem for me personally."

"I will not choose between you. There has to be a third option."

"You don't have to choose so much as… I don't know. I didn't think saying no to the job offer years ago would be such a big deal. Or maybe you're the big deal and I'm ruining your pristine Imperial image."

"I'm hardly going to have a pristine Imperial image." Thrawn tried a smile.

"Yeah but you matter to the Emperor, right? So being with me isn't going to help you out." Not when the Emperor's right hand man was Vader and most of his control came from power, fear, anger and a lot of intimidation. Jorj's cavalier attitude and business practices weren't going to score him or any known associates a lot of points.

"I only matter because he knows that with me in this side of the galaxy, I'm more useful to him alive. His other option is dead, because he can't have me on the Rebels' side. The Empire can give me the tools to save my people, Jorj." Cheunh was safest for such words.

"I just don't get why I matter," Jorj said with a sigh.

“What precisely had that… particular career turned out to be?” Thrawn asked, carefully.

"Basically becoming a spy master. I'm sure there would have been plenty of distasteful side tasks considering what happens to those who aren't serving the Empire's best interest." Rounding up information and burning people with it wasn't something Jorj had wanted to be a part of. "Look, this isn't getting us anywhere. I don't want to pick a side and you personally don't care what I do so… I guess we just… I don't know. I figure you'll know at some point. Or do you already?"

Thrawn tilted his head. "I could see you less as a spy master, and more… an information broker. Smuggling would be an excellent cover for such work. And for dealing with your… contacts. Perhaps also less likely to result in a bounty on your head of any kind."

“An information broker who is supposed to rat out the 'bad' contacts and hand them over like a good boy? No thanks. Information's a weapon, sure, but there's worse people to use it against than some small time criminals who joined up with the Rebellion."

"That would emphatically not work. Good contacts could take years to cultivate correctly. Decades."

"It doesn't matter. I'd want to be my own Information Broker. Not Doriana's and not the Emperor's. I've seen what Imperial favoritism does and I'm mostly against it. Also there's the fact that Vader's a kriffing loose cannon and I'm sure I'd have to work with him."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I agree. Not the Emperor's, certainly not Doriana's. Not even completely mine, unless you want to be." Thrawn narrowed his eyes. Under no circumstances would he let Vader get his gloved hands near Jorj Car’das.

"I don't have a problem with you. And I get why you're working with them but if they keep stick their nose into my business, I'm going to eventually do a lot more than show up to their parties and annoy them at some point. No idea what but dammit. I can't even go home with someone without a full-scale investigation and analysis of the damage I'll cause."

"Take it as a sign of how important you truly are."

"I'm honestly not. I'm also perfectly okay with it."

"You, Jorj Car'das, could have brought down the Ascendancy. If you'd tried."

Jorj rolled his eyes. "Hardly. You probably could have."

"I would not wish to without you." Thrawn was completely serious. He also hoped Jorj might understand what he was saying. That Jorj had the skills to bring down the Empire.

Or to rule it.

"I wouldn't have wanted to, for the record. I like your people well enough. Probably more than they like you but you know… let's try to have a week of getting to know each other before we spend another day sitting around having heated discussions about significant issues, okay?" Jorj had a vague notion of what Thrawn was driving at, but he didn't think the Chiss was actually serious. Bringing down the Empire? Right. And then what would he do with the whole damn mess?

"What should we do, if not discuss significant issues?" Thrawn murmured, because Jorj's hand was still warm on his cheek. Jorj was clearly uncomfortable with the subject matter, thus a change seemed in order, if only temporarily. He wanted to return to this topic later. Once he'd convinced Jorj of the human's importance, not just to him.

Jorj sighed, leaning against Thrawn's shoulder. He was tempted to just tug the Chiss back into the bed, but he didn't want to have Thrawn think he just wanted him for his really handsome and perfect body. "I don't know. Something that just involves us, I guess, and less… whoever else."

Thrawn moved his hand up to Jorj's knee, daringly. "I could make you breakfast? I am slowly coming to grips with your foods… "

Jorj kissed Thrawn's cheek. "Yeah sure. Make me breakfast. If you don't mind, I mean."

"What would you like me to… attempt for breakfast? I warn you, I may not have all the ingredients."

“Surprise me and don't worry. I honestly can't remember if anyone's ever made me breakfast outside of my mother and father."

Thrawn considered. Voss had given him a recipe book, and hinted that 'pancakes' were the way to go for more than one person in a morning. The human had foresight. "But what will you do while I'm in the kitchen?"

Jorj grinned. "Shower then I'll come watch you cook. Maybe I can assist, learn a few things. Or you can join me first?"

"You are shockingly decadent."

"Should I be more reserved? I can be. I don't want to give you the wrong idea just… I kind of go into things guns blazing. Or at least lately."

“I like you precisely as you are.” Thrawn pressed a kiss to Jorj’s lips, tasted the caff he’d made for Jorj, the sweeteners, and something entirely undefinable which made his next words wrench at his heart. “Decadent. But if I were to start my day with joining you for a shower, then I fear I shall not get around to making you breakfast.”

Jorj laughed. "I'd rather have you than breakfast but I can be good," he offered with a smirk. "I'll prove it by stripping down and taking a shower by myself. And I'll make an effort not to think about you." He kissed Thrawn and stood up. "Good luck!"

Thrawn sat very still. Shock and Want played out a swift battle in his head until finally Pragmatism snuck in on both their blind spots and cleaned up. He'd promised Jorj breakfast. Jorj would get breakfast.

 

Jorj for his part took a very, very quick shower then realized he really didn't want to wear the same outfit again. So he wrapped a towel around his waist and wandered back into the bedroom to borrow something from Thrawn. After he was dressed, he wandered out into the kitchen. "How's breakfast going?"

"I am not entirely certain I am getting the viscosity either consistent or correct," Thrawn said, lifting the pancakes and sighing as it stuck, then looked up.

And stared. The only thing he could be thankful for in that moment was that the morning light made the glow in his eyes slightly less noticeable.

Jorj leaned over Thrawn's shoulder and kissed his neck. "Seems all right to me." He smirked and moved back slightly when Thrawn looked up at him. "Oh. Yeah sorry I had to borrow some of your clothes."

"Keep them." The words were out before he could stop them, and Thrawn looked back down at the pancakes. He could see a distorted reflection of them both in the stove, and his eyes were absolutely bright. Thrawn had bought those clothes, had worn them just the week before, and now Jorj was wearing them and it was… astonishingly intimate.

"For now," Jorj agreed, deciding that he'd risked another decadent move and wrap his arms around Thrawn's waist. He went back to leaning against one shoulder, vaguely inspecting the pancakes. "You'll get the clothes back. I might need to borrow them again, after all."

"Keep them. I'll get more for you to borrow." Or if Jorj insisted, he'd keep them apart from his other clothes. Which Jorj was more than welcome to borrow.

Jorj's arms were warm, so he made no move whatsoever to escape from them.

Jorj nodded against Thrawn's shoulder. "Whatever works. Oh. I also said I'd help. What do you need me to do?"

“Stay right there.” More words spoken before he could think.

"Whatever you need, chef," Jorj murmured.

“Hardly,” Thrawn muttered, moving the resultant ‘pancakes’ to the plate. “I am absolutely certain this is not how they looked in the illustration accompanying the recipe.” An impulse had him turning, just enough to kiss the top of Jorj’s head.

"I am certain I don't care at all. They smell edible and they certainly look it." Maybe not as fluffy as his father could have made them, but it didn't matter.

Thrawn pulled out the cutlery and the jar of something bright red which Voss had told him to buy, though he'd not actually dared test it himself, and placed both on the table in front of Jorj. "The recipe said to serve with a fruit preserve."

Jorj considered the jar and laughed. "That's… You're really cute sometimes. Sit down."

Thrawn found himself sitting before he could really think to do otherwise. Any closer to Jorj and he’d be practically on top of the human. Their liberated attitudes towards skin contact were clearly catching.

"Thanks for the pancakes," Jorj said, picking up some of the cutlery and then his plate. "And thanks for being willing to switch gears for a bit. This is… really nice." He began eating the pancakes in an effort to keep from babbling or offering up more lame compliments.

Jorj was sitting in his apartment, eating food he'd prepared, wearing clothes he'd bought. Thrawn's breath caught in his throat.

"These are good," Jorj said when he noticed Thrawn wasn't eating. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I-" Thrawn blinked. "I was… watching you."

"Oh. Uh. Well don't stop on my account then," Jorj suggested, coloring a bit and going back to his pancakes.

Thrawn placed one hand on Jorj's knee again, and picked up his own plate with his free hand.

Jorj felt he could easily get used to this and the thought didn't bother him. He'd had a few… well, he didn't know if they had lasted long enough to be relationships, but he still hadn't ever found himself wanting to just be with one person. But Thrawn… It was weird but he didn't mind the idea of just being with Thrawn. Or maybe it was just weird that Thrawn wanted to be with him.

"You're thinking about something."

"Just thinking that I sort of hope we do this a lot. Or something like this. If you want to. I mean, I know you do in a way but it's just that I wanted you to want that years ago too. I never figured you would. Or that it would matter considering how unlikely I was to see you again."

"Which aspect of this are you referring to?" Holding Jorj through the night? Waking up to him? Jorj wearing his clothes? Thrawn did not think it was the pancakes, though for Jorj he would find a way to make that acceptable.

Jorj smiled sheepishly. "Being together. It's sappy, I know."

With great care, Thrawn placed first his plate, then Jorj's back on the table, grasped Jorj's face in his hands, and kissed him.

Jorj blinked, smiling into the kiss and then returning it. He wasn't sure how that maudlin sentiment had warranted so much affection but he appreciated Thrawn's enthusiasm. Then again he appreciated everything about Thrawn.

"Jorj?” Thrawn pulled back, just slightly. "I don't want a new couch, if I can have you next to me on this one."

"Huh?" Oh right. "You can have me on both. Er, we can sit next to each other on both. I mean, it'll be custom made so just give me specs and I'll have it done."

"Like the bed, I find this couch infinitely more comfortable with you on it. I noticed I could not say the same of you, regarding furniture built to Chiss standards." Thrawn didn't say the rest of what he was thinking. That a custom anything for nonhuman physiology was now expensive enough that to afford it, Jorj would have to make at least one smuggling one extra for it. Unacceptable.

"Yeah but what good is a home if your furniture isn't suited to your needs?"

'My home is with you.' He didn't say it, because Jorj would know it wasn't entirely true. His home was in space as much as it was with Jorj. "I'm not so physiologically far removed from human that the furniture is damaging. Merely unfamiliar."

"All right," Jorj muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I can afford one, you know. I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't."

"Mm." Thrawn bent his head and kissed Jorj's neck.

Jorj ducked his head. "No wait. You have to say yes you believe me about affording a couch first."

"We have established that I can trust you, Jorj." Jorj's neck was warm and smelt slightly of Thrawn's own soap. He was going to be completely unable to wash in his apartment again without thinking of Jorj being in that shower. "I should have taken that shower with you as you suggested."

Jorj chuckled. He ran a hand through Thrawn's hair before kissing him. "No harm done. In the near future just give me a reason to use it again and we can correct your mistake."

"An error. It would not be become a mistake unless I refused to correct it."

"If you say so."

"And I very much want to correct it," Thrawn pulled dizzyingly closer. Any further and he would have climbed onto the human's lap, but that might be too forward.

Jorj took pity on Thrawn and hauled him the rest of the way. He was practically there already so what was the difference? "Anytime you want. But there is plenty of time so… don't worry about it, okay?"

Thrawn dropped his head onto Jorj's shoulder, aiming a kiss to his neck. "Jorj, please… " He wasn't quite sure please _what_ , but it seemed like a good word.

Jorj carded his fingers through Thrawn's hair. "Um… well you can have whatever you want," he suggested gently. He wasn't sure exactly what Thrawn was asking for but he was willing to give it.

“You.”

Jorj took a moment to savor being wanted so badly. Then he said: "You have that."

“What do you want?”

Jorj smiled. "That's a tough one. Because I don't want to copy your answer but there's basically no one else I want."

"No more taking strangers or bounty hunters home with you?" Thrawn huffed the tease, burying the fear in it.

"Not unless you become a bounty hunter."

"I have no intention of becoming a bounty hunter." Thrawn shifted his hips, just slightly.

"No? You don't want to hunt me down and capture me? Not even a little?" Jorj teased.

Thrawn shifted his hips again. "I would have no need to become a bounty hunter to do that." He glanced up. "Would you like me to hunt you down and capture you?" He could, of course. There were bound to be arrest warrants out for Jorj, and he would have his own Star Destroyer in a few months. He could do it, if Jorj wanted to be caught like that.

"Like… for fun?" Jorj asked, certain that's what Thrawn meant and more than a little intrigued. "Huh. Might be considered a waste of Imperial funds though, wouldn't it?" Maybe it could wait and it could be some sort of bizarre anniversary present.

Thrawn stifled a laugh against Jorj's neck. Jorj's bare neck that he was currently pressing his face into. Humans were definitely rubbing off on him. "True. Something about you, Jorj, makes a part of me take leave of my senses."

"I have that effect on you," Jorj said cheerfully. "And I wouldn't put it past you to use it as a teaching or training exercise either."

"Use what as a teaching or training exercise? An object lesson in how to catch a smuggler?"

"Yeah. I could see you doing that with some new recruits."

"I may just hold you to that some day," Thrawn threatened.

Jorj laughed. "I'd prefer it was for more decadent or sexy reasons. Not to train newbies."

"Who said I'd let you go once the recruits had caught you? If you could be caught by mere recruits, you would clearly need to stay caught for your own safety."

"Maybe I'd catch them and send them back to you. What then?"

“Then I would be quite proud. But I would also have to come after you myself.”

"You might not be able to catch me. I'm pretty good."

"Oh? I would appear to have you caught right now."

"I let you."

"And if you had not let me?" Thrawn whispered in the human's ear, watching his pulse jump in his throat.

Jorj shivered slightly, leaning forward. "I'd be a bit trapped. Maybe a little at your mercy. But I have resources."

"What resources could you claim then, Jorj?"

Jorj rolled his eyes. "Uh huh," he said with a grin. "Like I'd tell you now that I know what you're up to."

"What am I up to?" Thrawn watched the pulse for another second, then nibbled it as an experiment.

"Learning all my tricks so when the time comes I'll be an easy mark."

Thrawn pulled back, just enough to whisper in Jorj's ear again. "I'm sure you're more than capable of learning several new tricks." Another nibble, then back again, this time to face Jorj properly. "Regretfully, however, your analysis is incorrect in this case, Jorj Car'das. I am merely attempting to provide you with a reason to take a second shower this morning."

Jorj kissed Thrawn's cheek. "Well I'm more than willing so… feel free to continue. I enjoy incentives." And he was enjoying this one very much.

Thrawn pressed another kiss to Jorj's lips, slow, distracting, and pinned Jorj's arms. "What kind of resources would get you out of this hold, smuggler?"

Yet more things Jorj never thought he'd do with Thrawn and had sort of wanted them to do for a long time. "Umm… what was the question again?"

"I have so rarely needed to ask you a question more than once, Jorj Car'das, and never more than twice. Do concentrate," Thrawn smiled, and quite deliberately pressed forward.

"Yeah well again my resources are going to remain mysterious. I have to have some secrets."

"Your skin is turning bright red."

“Could be.”

Thrawn paused, and looked over his shoulder. "Get in the bedroom. And close the door."

Jorj blinked. "Uh. Any particular reason?"

"I have a different door chime programmed for people I recognise. There's a blaster in the nightstand."

"You should come with me then… although… " Jorj was torn between mild concern and severe irritation. He hoped this wasn't his crew. "Nevermind. Okay I'll… go." He got to his feet, muttering under his breath, and headed for the bedroom.

"I live here." Thrawn winced at a different noise. "And that is the alarm for somebody attempting to slice their way in." Thrawn went for the door, and tucked himself against the left wall.

Jorj went into the bedroom. He closed the door and picked up the blaster. Then he waited. He figured if he'd go back out if he heard any gunfire or shouting. Maybe it was just a false-- no pun intended-- alarm.

Humans favoured turning chronowise first rather than antichronowise when entering a room. Coruscant, with its high human population, and the fact that he was the only free nonhuman permitted in this particular building, meant that the intruders were likely going to follow that pattern, so Thrawn waited for the door to slide open, saw no sign of military training in the first person to step through, and struck in his blind spot.

"Well, ain't that something. Wasted the element of surprise on Matt though."

Even though it was a bit muffled, Jorj recognized that voice. And he sighed. Well shit. He headed out of the bedroom and winced. Poor kid. "Okay. Why was Matt sent in first?"

"Um."

"And why are you… " Jorj sighed noting that more of them were lingering out in the hall. "Guys, we've talked about this. First of all, don't bring everybody and second of all, don't come looking for me."

"Yours, Jorj?"

" All mine. Unfortunately."

"We were worried, Boss, you weren't answering your commlink."

"Nice clothes."

Thrawn looked down at the one he'd knocked out - Matt. "You need to train them better."

"I said I would… Ah." Jorj sighed, making an effort not to look slightly embarrassed. "Uh." He shook it off and knelt down, lightly nudging Matt's side. "He doesn't do a lot of field work. You okay, kid?"

"This is the last time I take one of Kinzie's dares."

"You told me you weren't going to do that anymore," Jorj muttered, hauling Matt up to his feet. Gently though. The kid was great at information and security breaches but he just wasn't that good at holding his own in a fight. On a team, he did well. It was just that on his own, he folded under pressure and he wasn't very stealthy. "How's your head?"

"My head is going to regret when I have to next look at a terminal."

"How about you take a day off? As an ‘I'm sorry you got used for cannon fodder again’ peace offering? And next time he doesn't get sent in first."

"Remind me to get some more practice myself, Jorj. I expected him to stay down for longer."

"Who's the blue guy? Didn't know you could get in here while blue."

"Let's not discuss that just now," Jorj suggested in response to both comments. "Instead… uh… everyone, this is Thrawn. Thrawn this is everyone. Uh. They can call you something else though if you want."

Thrawn shrugged, politely. "You know I dislike having my name mispronounced."

"Cool. Now, uh… I'm fine and everyone seems to be fine. Did you guys need something or… ?"

"What Kinzie is attempting to say, Boss," Matt tried, rubbing the front of his head because rubbing the back of it hurt. "Is that we do not specifically need something, and in fact the others were all geared for a rescue mission."

"Yeah, this is kinda anticlimactic, Boss."

"I'm… vaguely sorry?" Jorj offered. Mostly to Matt. He patted the kid's shoulder before rolling his eyes at Kinzie. And then Johnny. "Look, tomorrow we'll go find something better to do but I'm sort of in the middle of personal business."

"Jorj did specify that he would see you in the afternoon at the earliest." Thrawn winced. “Please tell me you’re not now planning to do something too illegal while on Coruscant, Jorj? Just because nobody has arrested you here yet, doesn’t mean you can’t be.”

"Boss, how come he gets to use your first name? Ain't nobody you've spent the night with's used your first name before."

Jorj facepalmed and sighed. "I will do what I do, Thrawn. And he is using my first name because I want him to use it, Johnny. Matt, do you want some ice or to sit down?" Matt was the only one not causing him problems or some form of embarrassment so he figured he'd look after him.

“Your friend hits hard.”

"He does. But hey look on the bright side. You weren't out for very long this time."

"His friend does not appreciate having people enter his apartment by slicing the door." Thrawn punctuated the sentence by closing the door. Fortunately, most of the others would have left the building by now, but most of his studying could be done without leaving the apartment. There was, however, always the risk of a cleaning droid coming across his open door and making a note of the room's occupants.

Jorj sighed again. Fair enough though. Still, part of him was sort of touched that his crew had been so eager to come save him from… well, nothing. But it was the thought or mild concussion that counted. "Look. If you guys head back, I'll head back myself in a few hours. Okay?"

"Nice digs." Johnny looked around, then over the top of his sunglasses at Thrawn. "How'd you score a place like this then, 'Thrawn'? We had to get Matt and Kinzie to work together to get us in here."

Jorj rolled his eyes. "He's pretty important. Works with the Emperor. Maybe now you want to head out?"

“…Boss, WHAT?!"

"At this point I'd say anything to get you guys to go."

"He's a freaking Imp, working directly with the Emperor, and you want us to leave you alone with him?!"

“I'm still in this room, you do realise this, ah, 'Kinzie'?"

"Yes I would because you totally crashed in during a moment that I was thoroughly enjoying." Jorj crossed his arms and looked over at Kinizie. "Now if you need me to show you the way back or I dunno carry Matt home that's one thing. Otherwise come on. Give me a break. For a few hours?"

"Sleeping with the Imps ain't like you Boss. He got some kinda hold on you? You say the word… "

Jorj laughed. "You guys… Look, I'm fine."

"I have not been told your name, but I can assure you that I am still in this room. At this particular point in time, I can assure you that the only thing I am holding over Jorj is the knowledge that he now owes me a cup of hot chocolate."

Jorj groaned. "Don't. Now they'll all want some. They're like space urchins."

"I… could go for hot chocolate."

"Don't listen to him, he's concussed. I, on the other hand, am not. Boss. Please."

"Has been a while since I had any of the stuff you make, Boss."

“…My apologies, Jorj."

"It's okay." Jorj tugged Matt towards the couch and waited until he was seated to glare at the others. They were lucky Matt was concussed. And that he had a soft spot for somewhat useless techs. "So. This will prove that he's not poisoning me or abducting me and then you'll leave, yes?"

"How come the Boss owes you anything?"

"A minor bet we made earlier this morning. If it were any member of his crew at the door, he would have to make me hot chocolate."

"Sure thing, Boss. Unless that's code."

"He's meant to tell us his codes in advance, Kinzie.”

Jorj muttered and all but stomped off into the kitchen. He just had to work with people with personalities. Ah well. If they got to know Thrawn, they could eventually get scarce when Thrawn was around. And if they were going to actually do something about the Empire… Well, he stood a better chance with those guys than without them.

Thrawn tapped him on the shoulder while Jorj was stirring. "I apologise for hitting your crewmember. And… Jorj, I am not upset that they came for you. I am rather more glad that they care enough about you to risk this much getting into the building alone."

"Oh I'm not upset just… they are really, really nosy. And Kinzie is composing a disparaging, ranty report on you as we speak. Let's uh… Let's try not to hit Matt though, okay? He's… a bit delicate. Don't tell him I said that. We're working on it." Honestly it was like having kids but it was nicer than being completely alone. Even if none of them were remotely Thrawn-like enough to have filled the Chiss-shaped void he'd had.

"A 'report'?"

"A 'For Your Ignorant Eyes Only' type of deal. Kinzie likes and… pities me. She doesn't think anyone's very intelligent so she has to help 'em out."

"I see. I shall have to take her out first if ever I am to capture you correctly."

Jorj laughed but shook his head. "Not for real though, right? I, uh, I'm sort of fond of her. Them. They're really clingy but I do pay well." And he was the galaxy's biggest pushover.

"I do not think they are only following you for the money."

"Well, in Miller's case, I'm his life coach." Jorj decided not to talk about the rival cartel Matt had worked for. Or the whole hiring assassins angle. Matt had reformed and Thrawn would probably scare the kid into a coma.

"You realise I could easily have access to all of their criminal histories?"

Jorj made a face. "Yeah? What do you want to know?"

"Nothing, at this stage." Thrawn picked up the blaster Jorj had left beside him while making hot chocolate, and pointed it behind him, at the dining table. "Kinzie, no."

"Leave Matt's file alone and we'll discuss what it may or may not contain," Jorj suggested before sighing. He gave Kinzie another look before handing out hot chocolates to everyone except for her. He didn't even really want to know what she'd been up to.

"If you don't want people looking, Thrawn, you shouldn't leave things out."

"If I do not want people looking, I will simply deal with the person who attempts to look."

Jorj sat down between Matt and Johnny. And laughed. "In Kinzie's defense, I said she was nosy and what did he leave out?" Not that Jorj was nosy. Nope. Just… curious.

"Classified, Jorj. I did not expect to have anybody except Voss in this apartment. Sit down, Kinzie, because I have not used a warning shot since I left the Ascendancy, and am unlikely to do so now.

"There you go, Kinzie. Ask him about the Chiss Ascendency. That's probably more interesting for you guys anyway. Since you're staying. For like another handful of minutes."

"Chiss?"

"Like that word you say in your sleep sometimes, Boss?"

"Matt, you've got to stop bugging the Boss's room for practice."

Jorj blinked and then frowned at Miller. "Oh, Matt. And you were so close to replacing Johnny as my favorite too."

“I bug Johnny’s room too.”

"Don't do that. And don't tell him. We've discussed this."

"Too late, I'm right here. You what, kid?"

"Don't even think about it, Kinzie."

"Just a little peek?"

"No."

"No more bugging rooms. Especially mine. And Kinzie, be nice to Thrawn. And Thrawn maybe tell Kinzie something to distract her."

Thrawn looked at Kinzie. "I'm from the Unknown Regions."

“Well, that's… unexpected."

"But mostly Unknown," Jorj unhelpfully added.

"Why do you insist on delineating space in that manner, by the way? There are several different species there, we don't refer to the areas outside our own borders as unknown."

Jorj took a sip of his hot chocolate and wished it was caff. "Unfortunately people only care about things that concern them directly. So if we know something it's known and if we don't then it's unknown even if people live there."

"Interesting thought process. We just call it space we've not colonised yet." Thrawn took in Matt's sidelong look. "It sounds better in Cheunh."

"Cheunh. Like those strange dictionaries you have, Boss?"

"Could be," Jorj muttered.

"Precisely like."

"He practices sometimes, you know."

"In his sleep."

"Matt, again, don't bug his room."

Jorj gave Matt a grim look. "Matt, don't watch me in my sleep. It's… not great." He was hoping Miller meant nothing much by it but still.

"I don't _watch_ you in your sleep."

“…That doesn't make it better. Or okay."

"The bug's somewhere near your bed though."

"Matt, I don't think the Boss is happy with you right now."

"Ah. Um. I'm concussed?"

"Concussed and sorry and going to remove the bug as soon as you get to the ship," Jorj corrected. "Thrawn's a trained killer or uh something. I wouldn't mess with me."

"You're an assassin for the Emperor now?"

"Interesting career move from the Unknown Regions to that."

"Interesting and deadly."

Thrawn took a sip of his hot chocolate and attempted to look ‘deadly’. If this was how Jorj was going to play things, then he would play along. Though surely Jorj had noticed the uniforms in his cupboard.

"Wouldn't the glowing eyes give you away?"

"I am quite good at what I do, Johnny."

"So, what, you two met last night and the Boss hit on you in your own language, so you couldn't refuse?"

"Boss, you have a… thing on your neck."

Jorj shrugged. "We're old friends and thanks, Matt. I know it's there."

"It's a hickey, Matt."

"Dammit Kinzie, I do not want to know things like that."

Jorj rolled his eyes. "Everyone done with their drinks? Good. Time to go."

"Aw, Boss, I didn't get any."

"Yes you did unless… Kinzie, we've discussed this. You can't just take people's drinks because you want them."

"You didn't give me any."

Jorj's narrowed his eyes. He definitely had given them drinks and at this point he didn't care. "Well I'll make it up to you then. So long for now."

"On your way out, kindly ensure that you fix the slice on my door, and leave no trace that you were here - which, as you managed to get into the building, I’m quite certain you're capable of leaving the building in the same way. I will disavow all knowledge of your having been here."

"Do that," Jorj agreed. "Someone tell Shaundi she is now officially in charge." They could mess with her if they were brave or stupid or both enough. "Also tell Pierce he's demoted until he does a better job keeping the rest of you on the ship."

"Pierce was worried too."

"What am I? Some stupid bantha cub you've all adopted? I can look after myself outside of that one time with the bounty hunter and I've already thanked Johnny for that about eighty times, okay? Relax."

"Yeah, but… you're our boss… "

"Then listen and go home. I'll be there in… three hours."

"Five."

"Uh, right. Five then," Jorj agreed.

Thrawn took another sip of chocolate and refused to look smug.

"Goodbye then," Jorj said. He helped Matt up, checked his condition and then handed him off to Johnny who would at least make sure the kid didn't run into a door or anything. Kinzie couldn't be trusted with Miller but she'd get the rest of it sorted.

“I mean it completely about the leaving no trace."

"Kinzie's on it. That won't be a problem," Jorj said fondly. She was really good at the few things she liked doing.

"They did specify that they needed both Matt and Kinzie to get in here."

"Only because Kinzie hates leaving the ship. Seriously. Just… don't question her."

"Hm."

Jorj breathed a sigh of relief when they finally left. He went into the bedroom and dug his commlink though, quickly bringing Shaundi up to speed. Then he returned to Thrawn. "So… that was them."

"They care."

"They care way too much."

"I would venture to say that it is impossible to care too much about you. I need to tidy some things away." Thrawn hesitated. "Your neck seems… bruised."

"Thanks to you," Jorj pointed out with a sheepish grin. "Don't worry about it."

Thrawn gave him a look. "I did- … what?"

"It's just… like… a love bite. Don't worry about it."

“…Do humans damage so easily that intimacy bruises?"

Jorj felt himself turning red. "Thrawn, how do… Right. Well yes. Yes they do."

Thrawn stared. He could face down Vagaari, but it had been different with Jorj as one of their shield bubbles, and this felt the same. "I… hurt you."

Jorj smiled reassuringly and pulled Thrawn closer so he could hug him. He kept forgetting this was pretty new to the Chiss. "Hey. It doesn't actually hurt."

"That would seem to serve some evolutionary advantage. Does it stay not physically hurting, while still obviously damaged?"

"It stays because I bruise easily and it sort of gives people the idea that I'm not available. If you get what I mean."

“…No."

“…Like that I'm with someone. I'll probably wear a collared shirt though. My crew will give me way too much grief as it is."

“…Did you have to do so with… others you 'went home with'?"

"Not often."

"You are quite certain it does not hurt?"

"Why is everyone always so concerned about me?" Jorj wondered. "I'm fine. Totally." He kissed Thrawn's cheek. "You're sweet to worry but there's no point."

“Probably because we l-care about you, Jorj Car'das."

“Yeah. Still.” Jorj wondered if he should be worrying more or something. He worried enough, he thought, but maybe not as much as he ought to?

Thrawn pressed a finger to the mark on Jorj’s neck.

“Are you going to be okay?” Jorj asked. “If not… maybe we could try again and I can prove to you that it doesn’t hurt?”

“I don’t want you hurt.”

“You haven’t.”

“Tell me if I do. Forcefully, if necessary.” Thrawn stepped forward, and pressed a kiss to the bruise.

“I will but you won’t,” Jorj pointed out. He never thought Thrawn would and couldn’t really imagine it happening. Not in any real, relationship-altering way.

Thrawn pulled back, regretfully. “I do need to tidy. I should have done so last night. I did not expect to bring somebody back.” Jorj looked like he needed something. “If you put my blaster away, I’ll make you another caff?

Jorj pulled Thrawn back to hiss him one more time before letting him go. “Let me help you out instead. I mean, I have five hours, so… What needs doing?”

“I need to put the classified files away, but you can look at my study notes?”

“I’m good. Honest. Maybe I can tidy up the kitchen? I don’t mind real work, you know.”

“I’ll make caff anyway,” Thrawn promised.

“If you want, I… ” Jorj rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks.” He had reluctantly accepted his crew wanting to do things for him but he held like Thrawn didn’t really have to. But it was nice that he wanted to.

“Kitchen. Agreed. The sooner we are done… ” Thrawn let his words trail off, because he couldn’t really think of a delicate way to say precisely what he wanted to do to Jorj as soon as he could. Kinzie attempting to look at the files had reminded him that they needed to be put away, but up until that point, it had not been anywhere on his list of priorities. Somewhere, his Academy teachers on clearance levels were twisting in their snowdrifts, he knew.

"Just come find me when you're done," Jorj insisted. In the kitchen, he made short work of various simple cleaning tasks. He wondered briefly about the files but honestly he didn't think it was any of his business just yet. And making Thrawn uncomfortable or mistrusting was the last thing he needed.

"It should not be too difficult to locate you, no."

After Jorj ran out of things to do, he made more caff for himself and waited for Thrawn to find him. He figured he'd give him his privacy.

There was a safe. Thrawn was positive it would not keep out Kinzie or Matt, but it was surely better than nothing.

"I'm certain I promised to make your caff, Jorj."

"You have enough to do," Jorj pointed out. "And I should probably learn how to make it for myself when I'm here. I'll probably visit a lot. If… that's okay."

"Yes.'

"Then you better not spoil me too much or I'll end up moving in."

"Acceptable, though I would object if your crew did the same." Words spoken too fast for his rational processes to interfere, & Thrawn mentally cursed his mouth.

Jorj smiled, tugging Thrawn closer so he could kiss him. "Well, we're not exactly a package deal so fair enough." He figured moving in was a long way off but there was no reason not to be willing to consider the happy possibility.

Thrawn had a feeling that in dimmer light, his eyes could have lit the whole room. How embarrassing.

"Maybe there's something I could make for you though? Something simple? I'm not very good in a kitchen."

"I have neglected to finish my hot chocolate."

"I'll make you a new one," Jorj offered. And set about doing so.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are sure you have to make this run?" Thrawn ran his hand over Jorj's arm, then laced their fingers together tightly because Jorj had not objected to any of his touches, and he felt a little daring this morning. "Forgive me. I know you've assured me previously that you do have to make this run, and that you shall have your crew with you, but I cannot help feeling… " protective “…apprehensive, about your departure."

Jorj caught Thrawn's hand and kissed it. Then he kissed the Chiss' cheek. He appreciated the concern but he clamped down on his own somewhat mixed feelings about the run. He wanted to be reassuring and he wanted the errand to go well. "It's really not a big deal. Just a quick trip. I'll be back in a handful of days at the most."

"I may be at Carida when you return."

"For… how long?"

"I don't know. And might not be able to tell you."

"Ah. Well, all right." It wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway.

"I had been going to tell you last night. I received my travel orders yesterday afternoon."

Jorj sighed. "Figures. Well, at least you'll be back… You'll be back, right?"

"I hope so."

Jorj blinked. "They could transfer you permanently?"

"It's the military. They could, but I find it doubtful they would. Don't get arrested. "

Jorj sighed. He wondered what would happen if Thrawn did get transferred. He wondered if anyone would ever even tell him. "Maybe I will. Then you'll have to show up."

"I think asking Miller to locate me would be safer."

"Safer for me but not good for you and your… people or whatever."

"Have Kinzie help him. I… would like you to know where I am. Jorj. "

Jorj shook his head. "Look, it's… " They hadn't really talked about all that much since the one conversation but… "I know but your career is important. I don't want to ruin it for you. I mean anymore than I probably will or have or… Have I?"

"You have not. This was upcoming, but was accelerated."

"That said, if you're gone for a very long time I'll… get someone on it, okay? I'm sorry. For what it's worth."

"I had been looking forward to it. Now I am not. "

"What do you want to do instead?"

Thrawn lifted up onto his elbows and looked down at Jorj with a raised eyebrow.

"What? It's a fair question. Isn't it?"

"I hope your words were merely poorly chosen, and the innuendo not truly intended?"

Jorj gave Thrawn a look before chuckling. "Poorly chosen, I guess, but don't change the subject. What is it you want to do? What would you look forward to?"

"Seeing you again, getting back into space. Living amongst a society which does not let the other side take the first shot merely out of tradition. "

"How can we make this happen?" Jorj asked eagerly. He wanted Thrawn to be happy and that sounded a lot better than being a token Imperial alien.

"It already is. That was what I thought about in exile. My hopes have not changed. "

"I guess."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I think I want to be less in charge of myself and for you to be more in charge of yourself. But it's not really my… Well it is my business but it's probably not my place to want that for you. Not exactly."

"I disagree. It is. Have Miller and Kinzie keep an eye on me? I want you to know where I am." And if I'm in trouble. Words he didn't dare speak aloud, even in Cheunh, even to Jorj. "I'll leave a note. If I happen to be gone by the time you return."

Jorj nodded glumly. "But be careful." He didn't like the situation and he didn't like that Thrawn seemed concerned. Even if it was in a very Thrawn sort of way. He figured he would mainly give the task to Matt.

Kinzie would dig too deep if she was given the opportunity, but leaving her out wasn't an option either. She was great at what she did and she would hold a grudge if she was left out of the loop prior to being asked to intervene. "And you better come back. I don't think you'll care for what I end up doing if you don't."

Thrawn could easily imagine what havoc Jorj could wreak trying to find him. Tearing the Empire apart would be the least of it. "I will be. Also, I have a small gift for you. Largely symbolic, however, as you have not needed it before."

Jorj cursed quietly. "I didn't get you anything."

Thrawn pulled out the building pass, handed it to Jorj calmly. "I understand I should have wrapped this, but that seemed a little odd to me."

Jorj blinked as he accepted the pass. "Wrapped this? Oh. Well, this is great as is. Are… you sure though?" Not that he had any plans on giving the pass back, but he figured he ought to ask.

"Were I not sure, I would not have given it. Aside from that, you will not give it up." And as he still had yet to visit Jorj's ship, the tiny signaller embedded in it, only locatable by a direct Imperial scanning team, would help keep Jorj safe.

"No. You're stuck with me and I am stuck with you and I don't care what else is going on," Jorj agreed. He pocketed the pass and kissed Thrawn. "Thank you."

Thrawn toyed with a lock of Jorj's hair, considering how to ask for more than a kiss before Jorj left.

"I don't really have a pass to give you. I mean, you're… uh… obviously you know you're welcome aboard anytime." Which sounded lame and sort of like he was propositioning for something in a clumsy way. Oh well. "Maybe if I get more permanent quarters but seeing as I have free access to yours, I doubt I'll be in a rush."

"Something else for me to look forward to."

Jorj sighed, wishing he could either delay his trip or Thrawn could delay his. Or that their assigned tasks had more in common so they could do them together. It was a clingy and likely foolish notion. For now. "Maybe. I wish you weren't going anywhere though."

"As do I."

Jorj smiled wistfully, putting his arms around Thrawn's neck. "I'm guessing abducting you would probably be a really bad idea. Do you have any sick leave saved up? I bet you'd be a great smuggler."

"It would be a spectacularly poor idea, yes. I have no idea about sick leave, but suspect it would entail a visit to the medical officer to arrange." Thrawn lowered himself off his elbows, pinning Jorj to the bed. "If we were both smugglers, then it would be far more strange for me to attempt to capture you."

"There's not much capturing left to do where I'm concerned," Jorj pointed out. "What are the odds of you visiting a med bay and requesting time off?"

"Nil. I am demonstrably not sick." Thrawn shifted slightly to demonstrate precisely how not sick he was, at that moment, now that he had Jorj pinned.

Jorj grinned. "Yeah nothing's wrong with you but… You could pretend. What if I offer to spend any time not actively working on getting my job done, in bed with you in exchange for one harmless white lie?"

"A harmless white lie which requires bloodwork tested against my baseline results, a medical certificate, and with the absence of either, a note in my record?" Thrawn chuckled. "Rest assured that the offer is incredibly tempting, however, Jorj."

Jorj shook his head. Then he kissed Thrawn's cheek. "Yeah but the real problem is you don't get how lying works. Seriously, bloodwork? Certificates? A note? Say you're sick and going on break and they'll take your word for it."

“This is why you are not in the Imperial Navy, Jorj. Ship's Captains don't take sick leave without a very good, entirely non-personal reason. And you, Jorj, would be very personal."

"This is why I'm just going to kidnap you someday when you have more sick time than you know what to do with. And I'll only return you if everyone promises that there won't be any paperwork involved."

"There will be a great deal of paperwork involved in you abducting me. Though general leave would be a different matter. I would not be averse to… a brief jaunt with you then.” Thrawn paused, then gave a bright grin. "I could dress as a bounty hunter for the occasion."

Jorj rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I wouldn't have to do that paperwork and… " He trailed off considering the bounty hunter idea. "Okay, go on. This idea intrigues me but I need more details."

"I was making a joke, Jorj."

"But if you weren't?"

“…I am beginning to feel as though you knew the one who tried to kill you to be a bounty hunter."

"I knew him to be… well, pretty attractive and he did seem a bit dangerous but no. Just. I like the idea of you being focused on me and bounty hunters usually don't have time for any distractions. Or bullshit paperwork."

"You feel I neglect you?"

Jorj sighed. "It's hard to feel that way at the moment but… I don't know. I don't like that you can just go away and be hard to find. Not when I feel like it's probably easy for you to locate me."

"Not too easy. Kinzie and Miller keep you hidden."

"Yeah."

"For which I am grateful."

"I just don't like it much." He liked even less now that he had a key to Thrawn's place and lingering doubts about the Empire.

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. "What would you rather I do, Jorj?"

"Maybe become ruler of some other galaxy where we can just do whatever we want?" Jorj suggested with a small smirk.

"That is a longer term goal."

"Is it one of the many you have?"

"Certainly. I have several goals. Some of which involve you. And a bed. "

"I'm tempted to make you wait until you come back," Jorj admitted.

"You think you could?"

"I definitely could."

"You seen quite certain about your assertion, Car'das. I fear, however, you may be mistaken." Thrawn moved his hips again, and gave Jorj a look which was very much not a smirk.

Jorj bit back a groan and did his best to shrug. "Well, I can be very stubborn. When properly motivated."

"True. Very well." Thrawn rolled off.

Jorj pulled him back. "But… I'd hate to disappoint you so… I might as well let you give me a proper send-off or whatever."

Thrawn lifted his hands carefully, then gave into the urge to thread his fingers through Jorj's hair. "I will also look forward to getting to re-learn every aspect of you."

Jorj smiled, catching one of Thrawn's hands and kissing each finger slowly. "Well… I just don't like being without you… Which is weird and your fault. I was doing just fine on my own. At one point. Sort of. Maybe."

"On your own?" Thrawn let his fingers be kissed, marvelling at the idea of somebody kissing – actually wanting to kiss – his hands, and wondered what Jorj meant by that. He'd had his crew, surely?

"When I was unattached. I mean… . We're sort of attached, right?" He felt a bit like an idiot asking but he didn't let go of Thrawn's hand. Just stroked the back of it and hoped that Thrawn wouldn't mind him assuming so much after being given the pass to his room.

"I would certainly object were you to bring another person home with you, if that is your inquiry."

"Neither one of us is allowed to do that. Just for the record."

"I have no intention of that." Thrawn hesitated, then lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Jorj's neck, right over where he'd left a bruise that first morning. No matter that Jorj had insisted it didn't hurt.

"And I definitely don't." Jorj promised. "Honestly I don't see why I would when I have you." And not when he had a lot of feelings for Thrawn and he knew they were reciprocated. The idea of hurting Thrawn -- particularly in any emotional way-- just made him sort of angry.

"Even though I'll not be physically close?" Thrawn regretted the words the instant he spoke them. He trusted Jorj, Jorj had promised that he could trust, and then had given his trust in return with not a thought of a promise required from Thrawn and- "My apologies." Thrawn looked down, staring at Jorj's healed neck.

Jorj brushed the fingers of one hand against Thrawn's cheek. He wasn't really bothered by Thrawn's question. It made him feel a bit better that they both were new at this and often a little uncertain. "Especially then. I don't need to see you to want to be with you. I'll be… Well, too busy missing you to do much else. Outside of work. Kinda have to do that."

Thrawn relaxed minutely; Jorj was not upset by his poor choice of question. "It is when you say things like that, Jorj, that I reconsider my promise to not keep you as an Imperial Househusband," he whispered in Jorj's ear, aiming for a tease.

Jorj chuckled although part of him wondered if he was heading in that direction all on his own. Not because he wanted to be a staunch supporter of the Empire but because he really did think he'd be happier if they worked together more. Then again a househusband did what? Cook meals and entertain guests? Neither one was really his strong suit and both sounded incredibly dull. "Maybe you'll end up being my househusband instead," he suggested cheerfully.

Thrawn lifted his head, and pretended to make a show of considering this. "You would have to work very hard to prevent me from becoming bored."

"Yeah," Jorj said and feigned a sigh. "I guess I'll have to put up with you being your own person and wanting to do things." He smiled to show he was teasing.

"A weight which I too must bear, regarding you." Thrawn grasped Jorj's shoulders and rolled them both over.

Jorj kissed Thrawn, tugging closer although there wasn't much space between them at this point. "One that's worth bearing. I'll make sure of that, okay?"

"I believe that anything is worth having you in my life again, Jorj. When you left the Ascendancy with Doriana, I realised that in the space of less than a week, I had lost my brother, and any opportunity for advancement in my military career, and I regretted my brother more than my career - but regretted the loss of you in my life as much as I regretted losing Thrass."

"I wish I'd known," Jorj admitted. "I… Felt like we were close but things were a bit muddled." And the idea of going home had been appealing even if it hadn't been exactly as wonderful a return as he'd hoped for.

"Were you happy? When you returned?" Thrawn stared up at the human, trying to work out the expression on his face - it was so much harder, with humans, their upbringing lending to mobile rather than muted facial expressions, and no glow in their eyes to measure bloodflow by. "I… hoped you would be happy. That though I had lost you, I realised your happiness was more important to me."

"I was happy enough. It's always good to visit home and after that I don't know. Before I found my crew… ." Jorj brushed a hand over Thrawn's cheek again. "I guess I was lonely sometimes. I mean I've never had a lot of friends and you became my friend. So I tried not to but I did miss you."

"You were my friend too, Jorj. I admit that I hoped your new profession might also be safer than smuggling and less likely to result in death marks from Hutts, but I was clearly mistaken in that."

"Maybe if you'd been there, I'd… have been more interested in agreeing. I didn't really trust anyone. I didn't want to end up stuck somewhere, you know?"

"I considered going with you." The admission was surprising, but he didn't want to take back the words.

Jorj blinked then frowned. "I should have asked. I'm sorry."

"I considered it. Had you asked, I might have considered it more thoroughly. But I did not, and I suspect I would not have. Though had you asked, I would have made a counter-offer."

"We need to make a pact not to wait until the other does something or asks anymore. It's not safe." They both seemed sort of slow on the uptake in their own respective ways.

“Very well. You go first.”

"I promise not to wait on important decisions ever again," Jorj solemnly pledged. Well, not entirely solemnly but enough that it was at least a sincere statement of intent.

"I promise not to wait on important decisions involving you ever again. Or minor decisions involving you. I promise to trust you, and to believe that you might agree to a suggestion I make."

"You always have to show me up," Jorj groused. He accepted Thrawn's offer and sealed the deal with a kiss. "I trust you a great deal too though. And when it's possible, I want to go where you go."

"I apologise. I did not intend to 'show you up'." Thrawn put his hands back into Jorj's hair, without hesitating this time.

"Can't be helped, I suspect. You have a way with words."

"I promise to do everything in my power to keep us from losing each other again," Thrawn whispered in Cheunh, taking the 'us' and wrapping it with the 'I', the 'each other' entwining with 'everything'’; the 'losing' and 'again' left on their own, individual morphemes kept separate, practically locked out of the sentence structure and tacked on the end.

That was a lot to take in and… well he figured he would never manage anything so eloquent. So Jorj settled for being really honest. "I love you too."

Thrawn took a deep breath. The Emperor didn't like anybody speaking a language other than Basic near him; Cheunh was reserved solely for Jorj, and Jorj had understood it clearly. "I love you," he agreed, eliding 'you' and 'love' together, wrapping them with 'I'. Grammatically, the strongest he could make the words when he wasn't matched to the person he was saying them to.

Jorj kissed him again. "Which makes me very lucky," he said softly. "I won't forget that, I swear."

"Jorj? You recall that we just promised not to wait on decisions with one another?"

"I do and not just because it was literally a handful of seconds ago."

"Then tell me precisely how long you have left to stay here before you absolutely must leave on your run, and think of something to do with me until then."

"I have plenty of time. Hours. What do you want to do?" He smirked as if he couldn't guess.

"I would very much like for you to cease teasing me, Jorj."

"It's out of a deep, abiding affection though."

"I am very glad that I continue to have your affection, Jorj, but at this precise moment I would much rather have you."

Jorj put his arms around Thrawn's neck. "Then get to it. I figured we would at some point but we do a lot of talking, you know."

"I like hearing your voice. Your accent is improving."


	4. Chapter 4

Although the run itself had been successful, not much else had. During the week of and week after, Jorj berated himself often for tempting by daring to suggest he was lucky.

First he’d had to contend with Thrawn being absent for who knew how long and then he’d made the mistake of taking on a second run that was… .well, less organized, really. There’d been an issue with the drop and after several failed attempts to deliver a large, illegal supply of weapons, he’d been stopped by an Imperial patrol. His ship had been boarded and searched.

He’d ended up in a fairly decent cell and no one had interrogated him yet. In fact, no one had so much has acknowledged him since he’d been locked up. So he wasn’t sure what had become of his crew or if they’d even been detained. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen or where Thrawn was.

All in all, that career as an Imperial househusband was sounding a little bit better than it usually did.

 

"And the code carries the Emperor's personal seal?”

“Yes, sir.”

Captain Forld rubbed his eyes, and picked up the unassuming building pass. “I take it somebody’s already run this past Coru- Imperial Centre?”

“Kinman Doriana was able to spare enough time to look at it himself. It checks out, sir.” Lieutenant Parl had been impressed, and it showed in his voice.

“So you’re telling me we’ve been detaining an entire crew, for an entire week, and the whole time they’ve had this? Why didn’t any of them mention it?”

“It was found in the captain’s room, sir. Perhaps Captain Car’das didn’t want his crew to know all about who they were working for.”

“True. Well. I suppose it could be worse. We could have interrogated Car’das as well. Sheer luck your scanning team found this when they did. Go and put it back, Lieutenant. I’ll release our prisoners myself.”

“Is that wise, sir?”

“I want to meet this Captain Car’das. See what sort of man he is, that he’s got this in his possession.”

“Sir.”

 

Jorj had blinked in confusion when he was brought a late lunch as well as all of his personal belongings. Well, outside of his blaster which he would apparently be given once he was escorted back to his ship. Along with his crew.

“So what? I’m being released for good behavior?”

The guard shrugged and left the cell.

Jorj took a quick inventory of what had been returned to him, scarfed down his food, and waited to be fetched. He had some hope that this was Thrawn’s doing but he doubted it which made him a bit anxious. He didn’t need or want to owe Doriana yet another favor.

 

"Captain Car'das, I presume."

"You don't have to presume," Jorj pointed out. "I'm pretty sure you know who I am but yes. That's me. Hello… ?"

Forld glared. "You are not what I expected."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"You can start by telling me, if my clearance allows for it, why you've got the Emperor's personal seal permitting your activities."

Jorj eyed the man skeptically. "Well, I would be glad to if I had a personal seal. But I don't."

"Oh, well then. This has all been a misunderstanding. Trooper? Lock him back up."

Jorj rolled his eyes. "Didn't you say your clearance might not allow you to know? If it wouldn't allow you to know, don't you think it might not allow me to confirm or deny whatever you think you've found?"

"That's a bit better. Trooper, leave us."

Jorj watched the trooper go as he debated what was going on. He had a pretty good hunch as to how he had an Imperial seal, but he wasn't sure. And he certainly wouldn't tell anyone else. He looked back at his new 'friend.' "I was also told I was being released."

"Well, that was on my orders as well. So what _can_ you tell me?"

"Not much. I'm working for someone a lot higher up than you and… obviously way higher up in the chain of command than some Corellian smuggler like me."

"Your crew has no idea?"

"I'm guessing you've never been on the other side of an Imperial interrogation. You can't give up what you don't know. And I'm a very, very loyal henchman."

"Speaking of, I'm afraid you'll be getting one or two of your crew back a little the worse for wear. My apologies. Of course, we could have started with you, which given the circumstances would have been worse."

Jorj had been on the verge of smirking. Instead he opted for a fairly severe glare. "Who is in charge here?"

"Me."

"Next time start with me. Always started with the highest ranking officer. And how about next time you actually tell me you're hurting my crew so I know you actually want something from me. I shouldn't have to point out that using the Emperor's personal seal is not something one does lightly. I don't whip it out and use it to talk my way out of every kriffing situation I come across."

"I should hope not, it's very well disguised. Though an Imperial Centre building pass is an unexpected disguise to find on a smuggler ship. I live there too, whenever I'm back. The idea of waiting was supposedly to soften you up psychologically by making you imagine terrible things. I'll have a word with the interrogation chief."

Jorj kept his realization and resulting horror to himself. Had he really just… No, he could hate himself later. And he could keep himself from pointing out that waiting with nothing going on was boring whereas waiting in a cell where you could hear something painful happening would have been actually done some psychological damage. "Right. Good. Can I go now? I have crew members to tend to and a lot to explain to my employer considering I've been MIA for a week."

"I would offer you and your crew guest quarters for their recovery, but would that jeapordise your missions?"

Jorj raised an eyebrow. "Just how injured are they?"

"Fairly, sir." Forld winced. "I've not introduced myself. Captain Forld. You're aboard the ISD _Vengeful_."

Jorj muttered a curse under his breath. "I appreciate," he managed, "that you were doing your job, Captain Forld, but I do wish we'd discussed this sooner. Can you tell me who and what happened or can I see the reports before I make a decision? I have to put my crew first. Teamwork is critical."

"Two of your crewmembers have no records we could locate anywhere. The blonde girl and the boy with the longer dark hair. I'm afraid they started with those two. I can get you those reports, naturally."

Jorj took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "We'll have to go. They won't want to stay here. They trust me but they won't trust your people after this."

"Of course sir. Would you accept my personal apology?"

He had to accept everything else --the responsibility, the guilt, the anger with no actual outlet-- so he figured he might as well. "I will here. I won't in front of my crew. They can't know about this. Not until I have a good enough reason to tell them. Just all but throw us off your ship, if you don't mind. Gently in the case of… my crew members. Don't really care how you handle me." His poor, poor kids.

"We can restock your medical supplies before you leave, sir. Replace the items which were out of date, at the least, and leave others in your own quarters."

"Sure. I'm guessing we'll need them." He would explain the situation as best he could to his crew. As soon as he saw them.

"The chief is quite… meticulous, sir. In other situations, it would have been more than appropriate."

Jorj nodded. "Anything else?"

"Was there anything I or my crew could do to help you with what you were doing in the area, sir, given as we have delayed you now by a full week?"

"No." Jorj couldn't have cared less about his botched up mission at this point. "We're done here."

"Sir. I'll arrange for your crew to be moved safely, once your supplies have been replaced. Off the books, of course. Officially, you'll be released and followed, so we'll place some tracking devices on your ship, though you can feel free to disable and destroy them. Does two sound like an appropriate number to you?"

"Two sounds great." He'd have fun destroying them. Or maybe he'd leave it to Gat and Pierce. "Unless you'd usually put more on a ship. In which case, that number would be more ideal."

"Usually only one is deemed sufficient, but two on a ship your size seems more likely. Given as you do not wish your crew to know, did you want to be, ah, I believe the term is 'roughed up' before you leave?"

Jorj wasn't sure anything would make him feel like he'd suffered enough but he knew his crew and looking roughed up was probably going to cause more problems than it solved. "Better not. They'll wonder why we're not retaliating in some way if I'm too beat up."

"As you say, sir. I'll have you escorted back to your ship once the necessary changes have been made and your crew have been transferred. It shouldn't take more than an hour, although you're welcome to supervise via a terminal. I'll have the troopers make your being thrown off my ship look realistic."

"Great. Thanks," Jorj murmured. He could feel a headache coming on and he figured that meant at least an hour and a half before he could bang his head against something. And while he wanted to use the terminal badly to locate Thrawn, it would be a really amateur move and mistake. He could watch some holos though in an effort to seem more okay with things than he was ever going to be.

“Was there nothing else I could do for you, sir?"

"Not a thing. You're doing enough as it is." He couldn't ask the Captain about the seal, after all, or to have a few minutes alone with whoever was the ship's interrogator.

 

Johnny Gat was not a particularly happy spacer.

A whole week of nothing to do was hardly ideal. A whole week of nothing to do in a small cell was worse. But more importantly, a whole week of nothing to do in a small cell when somebody had taken his gun away was the height of bad things.

So when the trooper slid open the door, it seemed quite a natural and excellent idea to knock him out, take the blaster, and start shooting the other guards. Johnny didn't know where they'd been going to take him, and he didn't kriffing care, because the important thing right now was to get back to the ship.

Oh. And rescue the Boss and the others.

And get own gun back.

Maybe not in that order.

 

Jorj heard the blasterfire and initially wasn't sure what to make of it because he didn't want to try to figure out what it could mean. He closed the holo he'd been half-heartedly watching and began checking the terminal. He cursed at what he saw and knew he shouldn't have been very surprised. He knocked on the door to the room he was being kept in for the time being. "You guys probably want my help," he called out. "Make that definitely."

"Sir." The door slid open. "Captain says he doesn't want to lose too many crew, if you can."

"Yeah just… maybe have your men clear out then," Jorj suggested. He sort of wanted to grab a blaster but that would just make things worse. He took off in the direction of the blasterfire. "Hey, Johnny! Hold up a minute. Or at least cease fire."

"Boss, you broke out too! Here, catch!"

Jorj caught whatever was being tossed at him. "Not exactly. Look, we're leaving and they're letting us leave so don't kill anyone. And I say that less because I care and more because we need to get Matt and Kinzie out of here."

"Aw, man. I told them, having nothing makes them look more suspicious than somethi- wait, Boss, whaddya mean 'letting us leave'?"

Jorj hurried over to Gat so he didn't have to say anything too loudly. "A close friend of mine might have pulled some strings for us and I don't know how. And don't say anything. They're monitoring us and we need to get out of here. Now."

Johnny raised his eyebrows. Subtlety wasn't exactly like the Boss. "So whaddya want me to do, Boss? They going to give my gun back?"

"Once we're on the ship. But Johnny I barely know what I'm doing here and I have no idea why things are working out how they are," he admitted. It wasn't something he'd tell the others but with Gat it was just easier and also fairly important to be honest. "Let's wait to fight when we actually have to."

"Sure thing Boss." Johnny hesitated, then lowered the blaster, wishing for his gun.

Jorj sighed quietly, wishing they could just fight their way out but it would make things too complicated. And there really was Kinzie, Matt and probably Thrawn to think about. Someone with an Imperial seal had to act like someone who deserved one even if they didn't.

"Okay let's go back then. And just… I don't know. Play along. We're almost done here. For now. And when we're back on the ship, I need you to find some tracking devices. After that, we'll talk."

"You trusting this, Boss?" he whispered, choosing that weird Minnisiat language the Boss had those extra dictionaries about.

"Kriff no. But I want to leave. I want all of us to just leave without anymore Imperial interactions."

"Sure thing Boss." Interesting. So he trusted the Mister Blue (whose real name probably wasn't Thrawn, because he'd said he didn't like having his real name said wrong), but didn't trust these guys. Boss was gonna have a lot of explaining.

Jorj couldn't think of anything else to say so he just trudged back to Forld and whoever else was around him. He didn't make an effort not to look as put out as he felt but he definitely did his best not to look remotely exhausted. Which he was and mostly from thinking about all the explaining he had to do. Explaining that seemed to be entirely Thrawn's fault. "Look, let's get this over with. Doesn't matter how at this point but I should probably be with you when you fetch my crew."

"You realise that this will necessitate further explanations on your part to them, sir?"

The kriff? These Imps were calling the Boss sir?

"At this point it's my problem not yours." And he more than sort of wished it was the other way around. "Just give me my people, get them on a ship and let's be done. Please."

Forld slid his eyes over to the one Car'das had called 'Johnny'. "Count yourself lucky that the ones you killed were late-model clones. We're able to factor in a certain number of deaths due to mishap for those on each tour."

"Gat's always been lucky," Jorj assured the Captain. "Now. My crew."

He was able to breathe more of a sigh of relief as they headed to other cells. Shaundi and Pierce seemed moody but that wasn't anything incredibly new. They understood an explanation was owed and coming and left it at that. He dreaded seeing Matt and Kinzie though.

"Hey-ah-… Boss. I'm gonna be use… less for this-" Kinzie took a breath, and tried a smile.

Jorj winced and put a hand lightly on her shoulder. Briefly, of course. She wasn't very keen on too much contact. "You're never useless. Can you walk or do you need help?"

"Um. I'll need help if you need me to slice anything."

"I just need to get you back to the ship."

“Sure, but how're- ow." Kinzie took another breath, and tried that more slowly. "How're we gonna get there? Boss- place is crawling with Imps."

"They're letting us go. I'll explain when we're out of here. Okay?"

“…'kay, Boss. Trust you. … I'm going to need that help though."

Jorj wished he felt more deserving of that trust but he nodded. "Sure thing."

"Let me, Boss," Shaundi offered. She looked a bit grim and Jorj figured giving her something to focus on would probably be for the best.

Which just left Matt.

"The troopers can escort the others back to your ship first sir, if you would prefer." Forld spoke quietly, fully aware that there were a large number of people wearing purple, glaring daggers at him, and that more than likely each of them could take on a squad of troopers on their own.

Jorj reluctantly decided that was the best course of action. Forld's troopers were bound to be getting nervous and he wanted to leave. "Yeah sure. Pierce, you're in charge. Just wait for me before doing anything."

Johnny narrowed his eyes at the troopers and drifted closer to the Boss. The others could go with them, no problem, but Boss was getting the Johnny-sticking-around treatment.

Pierce rolled his eyes at Johnny but only because he had been considering telling the Boss to put someone else in charge so he could stick around. Instead, he helped Shaundi with Kinzie and then tried to strike up a conversation with the troopers as they headed for the ship. Jorj sighed, gesturing in the direction of Matt's cell. "Open it."

Forld winced, recalling what the reports had said, the reports Car'das hadn't looked at yet though he'd been given them, presumably because he didn't want to lose his temper at Forld's own crew for doing their jobs correctly, and keyed open the door.

Jorj had known he wouldn't be able to keep his cool and he knew that when he saw his crew, he'd be able to focus on keeping them… well, calm at least. Or trying to make them feel safe. Or safer. He still couldn't believe they'd started with Kinzie and Matt.

"Oh, great. Round, what is it now? Sixteen?"

"Round Get the Kriff Out of Here," Jorj promised.

"Boss." Matt shifted in the restraints they'd put him in after he'd managed to turn the needle on their own guy. "Not sure… they'll take kindly to you having… the Captain hostage." Talking kriffing hurt.

"Don't worry about them. I'll explain." He sternly eyed one of the troopers until he quickly removed the restraints before rejoining his squad. "Let's just concentrate on getting you out of here, okay?"

"Um. Okay." Stopping himself from kicking the damn trooper was easier considering it hurt to move his legs. Or anything. Electric shocks at high enough sustained settings caused bone calcification, right? "Thinking hurts, Boss."

"Thinking's the worst," Jorj agreed and he meant it. Thinking was currently the bane of his existence. "Can you walk? You want me to carry you? Shaundi had to carry Kinzie." It wasn't completely true but he figured Miller would be more open to the idea of he wasn't the only one being looked after.

“Not sure." Which really meant yes, please, I can't move and my head is spinning and my legs hurt and my throat wants to scream at me except it's kinda torn and I have needle marks in my spine and I'm not sure but one of my hands might be broken.

With luck, the Boss would notice that.

"I'd like to be helpful. It'll make for a nice change of pace," Jorj decided. He sort of figured Matt wasn't going to readily agree, but it seemed obvious being carried would be preferable. He knelt down and gingerly scooped Miller up. Then he slowly got to his feet. He wanted to apologize but he didn't think I'm sorry was going to cut it.

Matt choked as the world went back to that bright white pain again. "Spine's kinda been jabbed a bit, Boss."

Jorj made a point of ignoring the troopers and headed for the hangar where his ship was being kept. "It'll be okay. But it should have been me. I'm… I know it doesn't matter, but I'm sorry, Matt. I mean it."

"If it'd been you, who'd be busting us out? Ah!"

"I'll have to get back to you on that one," Jorj murmured. "I think we're about halfway there now."

"Oh good."

Jorj couldn't think of much else to say since the only phrase that kept occurring to him was that he was sorry. And he didn't want the stupid Imperials to think he was as soft as he absolutely was when it came to his crew. "If you pass out, I'll pretend it was in a manly way," he offered as they moved on to another corridor.

"There'll be nobody to naysay him, I had the corridors cleared and the security footage turned off."

Jorj nodded his thanks, unsure if he was supposed to do so verbally. But he figured Forld was smart enough to understand that thanking him with Gat at his side and Matt in his arms was… not really going to happen anytime soon.

He forced himself to not look visibly relieved when they finally located the ship, but he was really, really relieved. And maybe a little skeptical as to what would happen next.

"All yours, sir. Good luck. I hope if we do meet again, it's under better circumstances."

"Same here," Jorj agreed, giving Johnny a meaningful look that suggested now was not the time for any last words of bravado. Forld in and of himself was not the problem or the enemy. If anything he seemed eager to be of use. What sort of pass had he been given?

He made an effort not to look over his shoulder as he walked up the ship's gangway.

Johnny locked the hell outta the door. "Okay, Boss- the kriff?"

"Tracking devices," Jorj replied, moving in the direction of his cabin since he figured he might as well give Matt somewhere to rest until they docked somewhere else. "After we're in hyperspace, find them. Then we'll talk."

"What if they're on the outside of the ship?"

"They're probably not. I can always have Pierce look if you want."

"Hey, you sayin' I can't find some kriffing tracking devices?"

"Could be," Jorj said with a smirk.

Once they were in his cabin, he gently set Matt down and got on his commlink. "Let's head off, Shaundi. Pick a random destination first though. We have to get rid of something."

"You got it Boss." The words 'and then you're going to have to do a lot of talking' hung unsaid on Shaundi's end of the commcall.

Jorj sighed heavily before he could stop himself. "Need anything, Matt? Otherwise I think I'm going to go… check… the cargo bay."

"They let me see Kinzie. Or, um. Other way around. Boss. Think they thought it'd be a good threat." Matt cleared his throat. "Can I have some water?"

Jorj set a hand on Matt's shoulder, unsure what to say. He had threats but they seemed feeble given the whole get-off-of-jail-free seal he somehow had. "I'll, uh… I'll be right back with your water."

He took the long way to what passed for their kitchen, banging a few metal doors that didn't deserve it on his way. As he got the water, he checked a terminal for any updates on Thrawn.

"Hitting hyperspace in three, two, one. Okay, we're clear. Heading for some little swamp world nobody's ever heard of."

"Great," Jorj muttered into his commlink. He returned to Matt and helped him drink some water. He didn't know what else to do with himself. He figured he'd have to be honest with his crew and explain that he had no kriffing clue how he had an Imperial seal.

Johnny leaned against the door. "Found one, you sure there're two of these Boss?"

"Not completely sure but… there ought to be two. Based on the size of our ship that's… usually what they do."

"Uhuh. I'll keep lookin' then."

"I can look too. Is there anywhere you haven't tried yet?"

"You look after Miller, Boss."

"Who's with Kinzie?"

"Pierce."

"Okay."

Jorj wandered back over to the bed and pulled a chair out from his desk so he could sit down next to it. "You good, Matt? There's meds and things if you're not."

"I am not kriffing good. I will likely survive. Thankfully, they didn't do too much to cause major bloodloss. Mostly just the electrics. And the jabbing with needles." Matt winced. "How did Kinzie look?"

Jorj winced too. This was all his fault, really. He should have tried being more of a problem and drawing attention away from his crew. He'd thought playing along would help but obviously it hadn't. "She's all right. A bit bruised but she'll make it. With rest. Just like you."

"Okay. Glad they didn't get you, Boss. Don't think Thrawn woulda let us live if you'd gotten hurt."

"He'd have to cope if I'd gotten hurt," Jorj said, trying to sound as angry as he felt at the idea that somehow his safety was a bigger deal. "I'd rather it was me and I'm sorry I didn't break a few necks on our way out but it just wouldn't have helped."

"I was kidding." Matt looked serious. "Your assassin boyfriend woulda taken out the whole ship. Captain didn't seem so bad. For a guy with an asshole torturer on his staff."

“That torturer is lucky I never saw him. What an incompetent ass." Jorj sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Anyway maybe we should talk about something else, huh? My assassin boyfriend is not really on the list of things I'm happy about right now."

"Or, yanno. Her. Some nutjob called Isard, I think."

Jorj scowled. He doubted he'd get his hands on that torturer, but he hoped someday that he would.

"Anyway it hardly matters with Thrawn. I have no idea where he is."

"You want me to try looking for him again, Boss?"

"After you've rested. That's more important. I know how we got out of there was weird but I'm not using you guys and I'm not working for them."

Matt would have said something, if he weren't already asleep.

Jorj patted one of Matt's hands and got him another blanket before he went off in search of Gat. He had to make sure they found the tracking devices. He considered sending a message to Thrawn but he figured it wouldn't do much good.

"Boss, I gotta ask. How the hell did they manage to put everything back in the kitchen perfectly?"

Jorj frowned. "I… didn't realize that they had."

"Sure they did." Johnny waved the second tracker. "Hidden behind the jam."

Jorj grinned a bit at the tracker. "Well as per usual they were good and you were better. Nice work."

"Oh yes. Now. 'splaining, Boss?"

"It's not going to be much of one. Apparently they did some digging and found that I have a personal seal. From the Emperor. And it must be real because you shot up their troopers and no one so much as blinked."

"What?" Shaundi had been perfecting the flat 'what', and it showed.

"That's all I know. I don't get it. And they started with Matt and Kinzie because they couldn't ID them. But they should have kriffing started with me."

"Boss, you think your boyfriend's got something to do with that maybe?"

"He has to. I don't see how else I could have that seal but I don't get how he has that kind of pull. Not exactly. But I'm being honest with you. I lied a lot to them before we left but that's the truth. We got out on a seal and a few bluffs on my part."

"Cool."

"Johnny, shut up."

"I don't care if it's cool but I need us to be cool. So if we're not, say it and ask more questions."

"Can I say we're cool but still ask more questions?"

"Sure. Whatever you want," Jorj offered.

"We're cool. Boss. How're the kids looking?"

"I'm withholding declarations of cool or not. You need to tell Pierce and Kinzie."

Jorj nodded. That seemed fair. "The kids need rest. Matt more so than Kinzie. Their interrogator was some lady, last name Isard. We have to leave the rest of that ship alone but we're finding her. Or I am. At some point. I'll go find Pierce," he decided. "Unless there's something else."

"They were callin' you sir."

"Because of the seal. Look, they don't give that out to random people. They all figured I must be one of them and so 'sir' this and 'sir' that."

"You think it might have something to do with that Kinman guy you keep ignoring?"

"Has to be. They must have shown it to him and got confirmation." Jorj didn't like thinking about what the guy might want. "Whatever he's owed, that's on me. Not any of you."

"We've got your back if you need it Boss."

"This is all on me. I appreciate it but we'll see what he wants first," Jorj said. He appreciated the loyalty but didn't want to exploit it or take advantage of it. Not with everything that had just happened. "I'll go see how they're doing then."

He wandered down to medbay, nearly bumping into Pierce who was inventing an excuse to leave. Jorj sent him on his way. "What can I do to help?" he asked Kinzie.

"Redo the bandages on my arm because I think they're too tight, and the ones on my stomach are too loose."

"Aye, aye," Jorj replied. He gathered up some supplies and set to work fixing the bandages on Kinzie's arm. "So I have some explaining to do to you and Pierce and Matt. Not sure when you want it."

"Now would be good. I'm looped on painkillers, you could tell me I'm a Shaak and I'd believe it."

"Well, first of all… You are a Shaak," Jorj said because he couldn't resist. "But more seriously, it ends up that through reasons I don't quite understand that I have a personal seal from the Emperor. That's why they let us go."

"Neato, that'd be the building pass your booooooyyyyfriend gave you. I thought it had a funny second scan."

Jorj blinked. "Wait. What?"

"The pass thingie you had in your pocket & were grinning about right before we left Coruscant. I scanned it. Had something funny. "

He couldn't bring himself to be too mad at Kinzie but he was a bit mad at Thrawn. He thought it was some step to moving in together. Not some crazy weird way of keeping Jorj safe. "You… Why didn't you say?"

"Because it was still a building pass for your boyfriend's apartment & sometimes I get tired of slicing you in there. It wasn't a tracking device or anything so I figured maybe it was a holographic love note."

"Ah." Jorj looked down. "Look, Kinzie, never mind. I'm sorry about what happened. If I'd known we had something like that, I'd have used it."

"It's fine. Boss.

"It's far from fine but… We're cool?" He didn't need things to be all right but he needed to be able to make amends even if no one seemed too keen on forcing him to.

"Boss, you did what you could. You got us out."

"No. That pass did. But the important thing is that you and Matt rest up. We're going to head back soon. Gat found the tracking devices." Jorj still had to find Thrawn, but he would probably need Matt or Kinzie's help with that. He had no idea where to look.

"I saw Matt. Before. I think they broke his hand. "

"He's pretty messed up," Jorj admitted. "But he's on the mend. And sleeping right now."

"Don't know if we've got the bacta for it."

"We're heading somewhere that will have it," Jorj assured her. "Just had to get rid of the trackers."

"Okay. Gonna nap now. "

"Okay." Jorj stayed at her bedside for awhile before going back up to see how the rest of the crew was. And to make sure they were on their way to somewhere more useful. Kinzie was right, of course. They would need much more bacta than they had.


	5. Chapter 5

There was someone in his apartment. The first clue was that his mail was piled high on the table. But no alarms narrowed it down.

"Voss?" He couldn't be so lucky as to get Jorj so soon.

He'd originally just gone over to check on this since he had the pass, but Jorj had ended up sleeping in Thrawn's bed. Commlink on, of course. Matt and Kinzie were resting up and the others were on a shore leave of sorts. But he wanted to be easy to get ahold of. He couldn't decide if Thrawn being home made him happy-- Okay no it made him happy. But he was still sort of angry. So Jorj took his time getting up and throwing on some clothes before wandering out of the bedroom.

"I guess I won't ask where you were," he said, resisting the urge to just hug Thrawn immediately.

Somewhere out there, there had to be a star that liked him. Thrawn smiled, because Jorj was the best thing to see after the- what, three months? It felt longer. Too long. "Jorj. I missed you so much."

Jorj sighed. "Yeah. I did too."

What did humans do after a long absence? Jorj had given him a hug last time, so … Thrawn tried holding out his arms.

Jorj eyed Thrawn skeptically for a moment. But he didn't feel much like being angry. Or at least he didn't feel like being angry straight away. The seal had all but saved his crew and while he didn't like what relying on it might mean, he was hoping they'd deal with it together. So he moved forward and gave Thrawn a hug.

Not a dream then. "Carida and everything associated with it took longer than expected. Possibly why it was accelerated in the first place." Thrawn decided that now would be a good time to take the drastic liberty of running his fingers through Jorj's hair. Longer. Too long away.

Jorj nodded, unsure how he wanted to broach the topic of his incarceration. He wanted to discuss it, of course, but he wanted to be held beforehand. He'd missed Thrawn and he'd missed having him around. Even if he was sneaky.

"I was able to study some Corellian artwork in my rare downtime." Jorj's shoulders felt tense, and that wasn't good.

"Yeah?" Jorj asked, voice somewhat muffled but he sort of preferred resting his head against Thrawn's shoulder to looking up. "How was it?"

"Almost as intriguing as you."

He was trying not to bring anything up, he really was. And yet… "I'm not that intriguing. Or I wasn't. But seeing as I have a personal seal from the Emperor, I guess I'm probably a person of interest."

Thrawn let his hand tighten minutely in Jorj's hair. Ah. So clearly, something had happened to activate that. "Did you want dinner? I did manage to stop off for groceries."

"I'm not really hungry." He was mostly tired now that he could afford to be. Knowing that Matt was being looked after and Kinzie getting restless under the attention of a medical droid, he felt a bit better. And now he wouldn't have to ask either one of them to do anything slicing in order for Thrawn to be located. Sleeping in Thrawn's bed had also helped. "Thanks though."

Thrawn moved an arm down to Jorj's waist, the other hand out of his hair and against his cheek, because Jorj had said not to worry about touch and he wanted to believe that still. "Are all the members of your crew safe?"

"They tortured Matt and Kinzie. Not me," Jorj managed, feeling guilty for the umpteenth time. What sort of leader got his crew beat up instead of his or her self? "Oh and I gave torturing tips and declared myself to be a loyal henchman because I'm a kriffing idiot. Then they let us leave."

Thrawn let this sink in for a few seconds, then decided that yes, his first mental response was probably the accurate one, and picked Jorj up.

Jorj blinked. He didn't really resist or anything but he wasn't sure how he felt about being held. Outside of the part of him that relished the close attention and obvious affection. "I made a mess of things, Thrawn. I'm not sure I deserve this. You should have told me about the seal. I didn't… I should have done something and Matt suffered the worst of it because I didn't. And the worst part is no one so much as blames me."

Somebody had been sleeping in his bed. Presumably, the human in his arms. Which was good. Jorj wouldn't sleep in his bed if Jorj were angry with him. Getting Jorj onto the bed carefully was more difficult, because Thrawn didn't want to let go. “Tell me what happened."

Jorj sighed and went back to burying his head against Thrawn's shoulder. He didn't want to explain. He didn't really feel like he understood what had happened or how things had gone as well as they had all things considered.

"We did the run and got bored. Same people offered another job. So we made the run. They didn't show. We made it again and got arrested. Then I sat in a cell for a week until a Captain told me I better explain myself. Bluffed my way out of it, I guess. Gat killed a squad of clones and I rounded up my people. They let us go and I'm pretty sure my smuggling days are numbered since I'm an Imperial spy in my sleep."

Thrawn knew he shouldn't smile at the last line, so he buried it. "They'll not be numbered if you don't want them to be."

"My days might have been numbered a bit more permanently with any other crew," Jorj pointed out. "Or if any of them really felt strongly about the Rebellion. But they trust me." Some took more convincing than others but they all seemed pretty willing to accept that he hadn't a clue about the seal.

"Will you keep it?"

"I don't think it's something I can just throw away. People know I have it now."

"The idea is that people do not know."

"Then they don't know. I have no idea what's even going on. I mean how do you even get one of these? What do you do with it? What happens now that I've used it? For awhile I figured I owed Doriana something big but he never called to collect and you didn't come back so… I knew it was you. But does he know?"

"It is not a one use only item. You have watched too many spy holos."

Jorj scowled. "I'm a pretty simple guy, Thrawn. Why does no one get this?"

"I've studied your art. Corellians are not simple on anything below the surface."

Jorj laughed, admitting defeat. Thrawn was going to defend his intelligence no matter what. "Fine. I'm deeply complicated deep down. Just. Explain what I'm supposed to do. Please?" He winced, noting the pleading tone he was using but he really wasn't sure what to do. And he couldn't let his uncertainty cause any more problems for his crew.

"I'd say you did well. They should not have hurt your crew."

"They should have hurt me."

"I'm glad they did not, my Jorj."

Jorj sighed. "Yeah Matt said the same thing. Said it was better that it wasn't me because you'd be upset. But he's just a kid. And Kinzie is too. And I should have done something. Even when they were letting us go but instead I just played along."

"Imagine if you had not."

"It would be better than not wanting to ever go back out again where some other Imperial asshole can take my crew prisoner and torture them. No offense."

"Jorj. Imagine what would have happened to them & to you, had you not played along. "

"It almost happened anyway when I couldn't figure out what the Captain was talking about. I got my act together and I know what could have happened but… I don't want to go through that every time."

"Would you have accepted it if I'd told you what its secondary use?"

"I don't know but… I just thought you wanted us to live together. Not be weirdly overprotective. Or make me seem even more important when I really don't need to be."

"Or both. My Jorj.” Thrawn hid a sigh by taking another breath against Jorj's skin. "The offer for you to live with me stands." Voss had explained to him about exchanging passes with romantic partners. Had Thrawn known, he would have wrapped the pass. "But to live with me, you must be alive." Harsh, but true.

Jorj brushed his fingers through Thrawn's hair before kissing his cheek. “I get that, I do. And I want to live with you but this Imperial seal… You can’t just give it to someone like me. Someone is bound to figure out that I shouldn’t even have it.”

"It is real, and has your name on it. We're all game pieces to the Emperor, my Jorj, and he finds you useful alive. There has even been a security clearance flag in your file since you declined Doriana."

"I just don't understand why." And he hadn't been given any good reasons why he ought to be considered an interesting game piece to anyone at all let alone the Emperor.

"Perhaps because you dared to decline Doriana's offer?" Thrawn suggested, trying to keep his tone light, trying not to clutch at Jorj, because there were other options. Options like 'perhaps because he wants leverage over me which is more immediate and personal'. Left on its own, Csilla might survive - perhaps not easily, but the Ascendancy had the capability to fight back. Ensuring Thrawn's loyalty through threatening Jorj, however…

"I honestly didn't feel like I had to take the offer," Jorj insisted. He hesitated and then asked, "Is… this because of you? I mean not because of you but because I care about you and you care about me?" It had to be, but he had no idea what to do with that in terms of offering up a better explanation to his crew.

Thrawn was torn between answering 'no' swiftly, or praising Jorj's intelligence. The human was smart. Smart enough to recognise a lie, but he didn't want to scare Jorj. "I'm not sure. It could be, but if it is, then he's been expecting to get me to the Empire since the day you left the Ascendancy." That might calm him. Though the Emperor was a Sith, and often muttered about his foreseeings and predictions and Thrawn didn't want to think about that too closely, not when he had Jorj safe in the present.

"So basically whether I like it or not I'm technically working for the Empire." Maybe not in terms of actions but in terms of having a kriffing seal he had to keep. "But no one knows exactly why and no one knows what happens if the Emperor gets bored." Or Thrawn got tired of him but that thought was just too painful and too stupid to merit much of Jorj's attention. He was conflicted enough as it was. "What am I supposed to tell my crew?" Sure he seemed to be off-limits but they weren't.

"For no pay. Perhaps you should join a union." Thrawn pressed a kiss to Jorj's forehead, wanting more, but restraining himself for now. "Perhaps you could tell them that the Emperor likes to keep his assassins happy, as that's what they believe I am." Jorj was off-limits, but his crew was not. On the other hand, however, Jorj's crew were unlikely to be directly tortured to keep Thrawn in line - though they may become collateral damage.

"I don't know. I have to call first and see if they're up to visitors." Or if they needed a break from him. He'd been… a bit relentless in terms of checking up on them.

"Do they have another of your crew with them?"

"Maybe Shaundi or Pierce. But they might be taking a break. Hard to say. Did… Did you want to come with? You don't have to. Just… You could." Jorj didn't think anyone would give him too hard a time and maybe it would make explaining things easier.

"You would like me to?" He could likely go safely to somewhere smugglers might go for treatment, out of uniform.

"I haven't seen you in three months," Jorj pointed out. "And… I guess I would like you to?"

"I'll get changed before we go."

"Well let me see where we're at," Jorj said. He kissed Thrawn briefly before pulling out of his arms and getting his commlink. He wandered out into the hallway to make his call.

Jorj wandered back into the room after getting ahold of Shaundi. "We can visit them quickly. Both of them are good. Kinizie might even get released tomorrow." He suspected it might be more for the medical droid's benefit thanks hers but he wasn't going to argue.

Thrawn poked his head out of the wardrobe. "Very well."

Jorj sat down on the end of the bed to wait.

"Do we have enough time for me to hang the rest of my uniforms? I'd have done them earlier, but there was somebody important to me whom I needed to hold."

"I can do it," Jorj offered. It would give him something to do. "There's no rush but I don't mind."

"If you like. I can deal with the groceries." Thrawn buttoned up the civilian shirt, turned, and gave into the impulse to go back to Jorj and kiss him.

"Sounds good." Jorj returned the kiss before focusing on unpacking Thrawn's uniforms. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon, right?"

"I hope not."

"All right."

Thrawn paused on his way out the bedroom door. "Two months is not 'soon', is it?"

"Probably not."

 

Fruit, meat, something which might be vegetable in nature, although it could also be a torture device disguised as something potentially edible - and the fruit preserve Jorj had liked.

The uniforms didn't take much time. Jorj glanced around the bedroom once and then headed into the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe, watching Thrawn. He didn't pay too much attention to the groceries.

"Did I leave my commlink in my pants?" Thrawn would prefer he'd not left the device at the grocery store.

"Don't know. I'll go check." Jorj pushed off the wall then walked back to the bedroom. It didn't take him long to locate the commlink and return.

"Thank you. Shall we go?"

Jorj double-checked for his own commlink. Then the pass even if he wasn't happy about the seal. "Sure. Let's head out."

Thrawn tucked the comm into his wallet. "You know, I had not imagined you in purple."

Jorj shrugged. "I like the color. Not all the time but every now and then."

Thrawn looked at the human & imagined burgundy for a split second, then kissed him hard.

Jorj returned the kiss before giving Thrawn a confused look. "You're fond of purple? I thought you were more into red."

"I'm fond of you." No need to mention imagining him in burgundy. “Besides which, I thought perhaps a kiss before we left?"

Jorj colored slightly before chuckling. "Sure just… Should I wear more purple to get more kisses or does it not really matter?"

"Wear whatever you like to get more kisses. Or initiate them yourself."

“Sensible solutions but I don't enjoy being sensible. At least not as much as I've had to lately."

“Well. You could also wear nothing at all, but that would hardly be appropriate for visiting your crewmembers."

Jorj fought off the urge to blush again and failed a bit because honestly he hadn't expected Thrawn to say that. "Uh yeah… Probably not. Maybe later."

"Good. Something else I've looked forward to.”

"This is the first I'm hearing of it," Jorj pointed out.

"I need to keep some goals secret or you'll not be surprised by them." Thrawn keyed the door release. "After you."

"Pleasant secrets would be best," Jorj suggested. Then he headed out the door.

 

It didn't take them very long to arrive at their destination. Shaundi was there, but he was a little relieved to learn Johnny and Pierce were elsewhere. Shaundi crossing her arms and eying Thrawn crossly was fine. Johnny letting his fists do the talking was not.

"You must be Shaundi. Jorj speaks highly of you." Shaundi was doing a credible imitation of his first captain, the one with the unnerving glare.

"I am and good," she said although her look softened a little when she looked at Jorj. Not by much though. She wasn't satisfied with his explanation, and she was concerned. "He spoke to you about our arrest?"

"In the vaguest of terms. I do not wish to know the specifics of what you were doing to earn the arrest."

"What about our release?"

It was truly remarkable, Thrawn decided, that two females of differing species could be so alike. The urge to bow deferentially was nigh overwhelming. "What about it, Shaundi?"

"What about some answers?" she asked. She turned back to Jorj. "Did he give you any, Boss?"

Jorj nodded. "Yeah, we'll talk."

"Were they good answers?"

"They'll do."

"Then we're good," she said, looking back at Thrawn. "For now. You better be looking out for him. We need him."

"You state this as though I would not care about Jorj without your threat." Perhaps she didn't fully appreciate the insult she'd dealt. Humans had so many cultural unknowns.

"I state this because we spent a week in separate cells and we only got out because some Captain did some digging," Shaundi responded, not really fazed. "Because two people got tortured. I get that you care. I just think maybe it ought to be more obvious or helpful. No offense."

"Had I been aware of the arrest, I assure you, Shaundi, I would have ceased my work and come immediately." Perhaps he ought to arrange an extra flag in Jorj's file, or those of Jorj's crew.

"Yeah and about that. We're smugglers. Not a pet project or some hobby."

"Shaundi," Jorj said, "we'll talk about this later."

"Fine. I'd just like to know what's going on at some point," she said, looking away. "But all this… isn't good for Kinzie or Matt anyway. I'll be somewhere else until you leave."

"If you want but… It's going to work out."

"Right."

Jorj frowned as she left but he figured she was only going to say something she regretted or that Thrawn might feel inclined to make her regret if she stayed. Again, none of his crew actively wanted to work against the Empire. But none of them wanted to work for it.

"My apologies, Jorj." Thrawn took a breath, trying to move away from the battle-calm. "Do I-… do you feel I treat you and yours as a 'hobby'?"

"No but I get why she feels that way." He wished he didn't because that would have made it easier to convince her she was wrong. "Johnny and Pierce might feel the same way too. It… I don't know how else it can look to them. I mean, me with a seal? Either you're protecting me because it's entertaining for you or I'm playing smugglers with them to kill some time and either way… This might not work anymore."

Thrawn could practically feel the glow leaving his eyes, but chose his words carefully. "What might not work, anymore?"

"Smuggling. Having a crew. A lot of the things that sort of make up what I do with my life," Jorj said, wearily rubbing at the back of his neck. "Again. If they'd just beat me up and let us go, I'd be fine. But no."

“Boss?”

He really hoped whoever it was hadn't heard much of the conversation he was having. "Yeah, what?"

“Good afternoon, Kinzie." Jorj's answer was good on the one hand, and terrible in every other respect. Fortunately, when faced with a no-win situation, Thrawn's response was typically to find a third option.

"Oh hey," Jorj added. He managed an expression that vaguely resembled a smile. Maybe things wouldn't be that bad assuming at least part of Shaundi's reaction stemmed from her own issues with feeling like she never did enough for the crew but he wasn't sure. Either way it wasn't Kinzie's problem. "What's the verdict? Can you go home soon?"

“The verdict is that I hate everything and I'll especially hate you if you leave us for your boyfriend. Did you bring me cookies?"

"Leave you for… I'm not going to do that," Jorj insisted. "And you might end up hating me anyway because I don't have cookies. Thrawn could go get you some?"

"I have no idea where we are or where the nearest store which might sell cookies is, but I could certainly find out if there is anywhere in this facility which sells them. I do, however, have one question: What are cookies?"

“…I'm not talking to you, but that's sad."

Jorj rolled his eyes and wished Thrawn would stop accidentally being endearing all the kriffing time. "Dessert food. Basically they're sweet biscuits. But maybe I should go." He wanted to tell Thrawn to just ask someone at the shop but people were still really stupid when it came to alien customers. And sending him off on his own was starting to seem sort of mean. "And she's right. That is a bit sad."

"If you leave me with him, I’m going to interrogate him."

"Nicely?"

"It's fine, my Jorj. Kinzie may be more amenable to the answers she would receive for her questions than Shaundi."

Jorj eyed them both sternly. "Keep it civil. I'm going to see if Matt wants anything and then I'll go get cookies."

"Sure thing Boss. Siddown bluey."

"Don't call him that," Jorj said a little more harshly than he really had meant to. "You don't have to get along but… Find better insults, okay?" Then he headed off to Matt's room to let them sort things out on their own.

"So… all of you wear purple?"

 

Matt was sound asleep when Jorj went to check on him, but he figured he'd get the kid some tea. Miller liked tea. Maybe some of those lame vampire holos he liked. He completely avoided Kinzie's room and headed off to a store.

"All right," Kinzie said, heading over to a chair near her bed. She added a pillow to the back of it and sat down. Then waited for Thrawn to do the same. "What were you thinking exactly? Were you?"

"I was thinking I'd be away for a while, and didn't want to lose him again." Truthful enough. "You should not have been injured, it should have been applied before that point."

"The Boss has Matt and me for a reason. He would have never ever noticed what you added to his pass. You might have given him a clue. They might have injured him first or even after they found the seal. And if that happens again to me or even to stupid Miller, I will make you regret it. I have my ways."

"Would he have accepted it, knowing what else it was? "

"You better get used to taking some risks where the Boss is concerned."

"No."

Kinzie shrugged. "Your choice. People sort of like being informed about the things that concern them or so I keep being told. So what do you think is going to happen now? Or better yet how are you going to stop ruining this for us? And the Boss?"

"I nearly watched him die once. I will not do so again. Precisely how would you say I am ruining things, Kinzie? By my understanding, you would be dead now otherwise, or enroute to Kessel."

"Small thanks to you," she said. If he wanted more credit, he should have made things easier. "He was talking about quitting when I walked in. That's not acceptable. Not even if it's for you."

"He'd be miserable if he quit."

"So. Solutions?"

"I don't want him miserable. Why do I get the impression you have solutions of your own already which would run rings around anything I might come up with?" Kinzie was a smart human, but she was unlikely to be immune to having that cleverness praised.

"This is your fault. You want credit for getting us out of that mess? Then take some responsibility for what's happened in the aftermath."

"I do not want credit, Kinzie." Humans were so strange.

"Then save me some time. What do you want?"

"A question your 'boss' asks me with regularity. For the answers which pertain to you, however, I want him happy and unhurt. For the answers which do not… a peaceful galaxy and safety for my people." Thrawn paused, and added because he liked Kinzie, "and a truly overlarge art collection."

"Making any progress on any of that? I mean he is unhurt but he doesn't seem very happy. I'm not sure being an 'assassin' makes the galaxy peaceful, but really I would prefer not knowing much about what you do. And I'm still not solving your problem. Not unless I have to. He's your boyfriend so he's your problem." She smiled at the last bit. "I'd help with the art if you help our Boss. Let's just say in my… mostly former line of work, I helped archive a lot of collections."

"Very well. I'll not tell you what I do to make things peaceful." He might have told her the truth – that he was a Naval Captain, not the assassin she believed him to be – but now the only way she’d find that out would be to slice his files, or be arrested by his own crew. "What can I do to help him, Kinzie? That knowledge would be worth more to me than art."

"Um are you just not listening? He wants to quit smuggling because you've messed it up with your pass. You have to figure out something that makes us less a kriffing Imperial joke."

"When did you last slice his records? From the Republic, as well as Imperial?" The topic change might throw her, but there was a point.

"I don't know. He asked me to stop."

"He was, at one stage, groomed to be a spy master. The clearance for that remains, but he declined in favour of his current career. It is not my pass, I merely gave him the physical object which connects to his old file." Close enough. "He was, I admit, unaware the clearance might still be active under this new regime."

"And you thought you'd surprise him. I was right. This is totally your problem to solve."

"I thought it might avoid people accessing his records finding only the same innocuous blocks you yourself would have found. Those would not have helped him. Again, Kinzie. Would Jorj have accepted it, had he known?"

"I doubt it. It was the right call but does that make it the right thing to do? You saved us and helped him but now he has to be thankful that you did something he clearly didn't want you to do."

"Why?"

"You did something he didn't want you to do. Yes or no?"

"Yes." True. Ktah.

"What you did is something he has every right to be mad about. Yes or no?"

"Alive and hating me is preferable to dead. Yes." He would not feel guilt for that.

"But he can't be mad, can he? You saved his crew. So instead he has to be thankful. That's… That's pretty lousy. And on top of that now you've connected that old life to the new one he likes better. Now they're not so separate anymore."

"He can be angry at me for a betrayal of his trust. He can hate me. I do not understand why he should feel thankful to me."

"He's alive because you tricked him into accepting that pass. Maybe this is just beyond you but most people like being alive. And most people feel like they owe that someone something and usually it's not their ire. Maybe you don't know what it's like to have your life messed around with by people with more power than you but most of us don't like it."

"You … think I believe he should owe me something?" Was this truly how humans thought? Nothing in their tactics or psychology seemed to agree, least of all their art. He ignored the comment about power. She wasn’t to know about his time spent in exile.

"I think he feels he owes you and so do the rest of us. So, for example, Gat can't punch you in the face for messing up how our crew works because you saved us."

"You owe me nothing. I'm in your debt a thousand times over because you care about him enough to go to a building full of Imperials because he didn't answer his comm."

"Great but what I'm saying is he has been miserable since we got rescued. We can't fix it. He's perked up a bit since I'm doing better. And at this point Miller is just milking his injuries for all he can get." Not true but Kinzie was not overly fond of Matt at the best of times. "Which is why I keep saying this is on you. You did this. You fix it."

"I can apologise to him. But save for that, I have no ideas."

Kinzie rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She might have muttered a few swears under her breath. "Well good luck then. Again I would like to think that when you mess around with someone's life and occupation you might do more than just apologize. But what do I know? I'm single."

“Perhaps you would have preferred to hear that my motives were purely selfish. That I wanted him to owe me, or something of the sort. Would that have made you happier, Kinzie?" It wasn't an effort to keep his voice steady. He'd been insulted before.

Kinzie gave him a sort of pitying look. "No. I don't think you get what I'm saying."

"Then, recalling perhaps that Basic is not even my second language, please explain it to me."

"I don't think you understand how important this crew is to him or how much he likes not having to be some Imperial lackey. But now he basically is and maybe he doesn't want to drag us into that. I mean didn't you get that? It's what he said before I sent him off for cookies."

"Ktah." The girl didn't get that his records would have been there anyway.

Jorj peered in the doorway. He'd made a quick trip but he'd gotten distracted by vampire holos and spending time with Matt had cheered him up a bit. But then he figured he probably should give Kinzie her cookies. "So you're both alive, that's something."

"Thank the maker," Kinzie said as she snatched up the cookies she'd been brought. "I don't know what planet your guy is from but it must be full of exasperating people and I don't want to ever go there."

“My homeworld is full of people far worse than I. I am an aberration."

"Anyway you can go," Kinzie managed around a mouthful of cookie. "Or stay. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jorj said with a shrug.

"Are all people from your planet as terrible at explanations as you?" Thrawn deliberately waited for her to have a full mouth before posing his question.

Kinzie glared at him and waited until she was done with her mouthful to say, "Go away."

Jorj sighed at both of them. "So we should go?"

"Yeah and maybe don't bring him back for awhile. I'm trying to recover here."

"I like her. She's good for you."

"So she tells me," Jorj murmured. "Can I like give you a hug or… "

"Like I need another hug," Kinzie lamented. "Fine. Just go then. I don't like people and I don't like having to repeat myself."

Jorj chuckled and moved over the bed. He hugged her gingerly before she shoved him away. Then he headed out of the room.

"And bring more cookies and less clueless boyfriends next time!" she called after him.

"I had to tell her you were going to be a spy master once." Thrawn said, Cheunh because the apology was being harder to construct correctly when he had to split his mind between it and Basic.

Jorj shrugged as they continued out of the med clinic where Kinizie and Matt were staying. "I doubt that's why she wants us gone but okay. She probably knew that already."

"I'm sorry I betrayed your trust." Each syllable felt like a wrench. It ought to be more poetic because Jorj deserved the language used carefully, but poetry was for gentleness; each morpheme on its own like a block in a snow tower was for harsh truths in simple language.

Jorj paused, not turning around. He wasn't sure what to say, really. He didn't know if it would be better to just brush it all aside like it was not worth apologizing for or accept the apology or what. It didn't really change the fact that he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. "I know," he said after awhile.

Knowledge was not forgiveness, but he couldn't bring himself feel guilty, because the knowledge of Jorj being alive overrode that. "Your Kinzie thought you felt that you owed me. You do not owe me anything, Jorj Car'das."

"Owed you?" Jorj shook his head and turned around. "I mean I'm grateful. It would be stupid not to be."

"Do not be."

"That's not really up to you," Jorj said somewhat irritably. "I mean no offense, Thrawn, but it's not always… I'm going to feel how I feel no matter what. So just leave it alone." It was better than the alternatives. Although he wasn't sure how much more of Thrawn's particular brand of help he could tolerate anytime soon. He cared deeply for him but Jorj just wanted to do his own thing. He didn't understand why that was so much to ask and he didn't like having choices taken away from him but talking about it now made no real sense. What good did it do? The damage was already done.

"Why?" Humans. "I've done nothing to deserve it - and worse, I distressed you."

"There's just nothing you can do now," Jorj pointed out glumly. "You can't take back what you did and I guess it's what had to happen so I might as well be grateful that my crew lived through the experience."

'I will do whatever necessary to protect you and those who depend on you.' It would be the wrong thing to say, of course it would be. But he'd said it before, similar words, same meaning. He'd counted Jorj - Car'das, then, Thrawn had not then earned 'Jorj' - as one of those who depended on Thrawn.

Vagaari had proven the truth. Thrawn could depend on Jorj, too.

"I don't deserve to protect you like that."

"I would prefer you protect me without threatening my livelihood, that's for sure," Jorj admitted with a sigh. "I forgive you for what it's worth. I just… I don't know." He didn't know how to move past being a bit worried. He didn't think it was all over, not by a long shot. But whatever did happen was beyond his control and, he imagined, also beyond Thrawn's. Which was why he wasn't sure he ought to keep spending time with his crew. Not if they would just be one more thing used against him.

"Thank you."

Jorj shrugged, feeling worn out. He wasn't sure why Thrawn was thanking him. Everything was pretty much a mess. "Maybe just thank me by telling me when you plan things next time?"

Far more than he deserved again. "I know."

Jorj nodded, focusing on returning to Thrawn's apartment. So far the night had been considerably more incident-free than the ones surrounding it which was something to appreciate.

Thrawn didn't even blink at the inevitable trooper patrol.

Jorj did. Then he silently hoped for the best and attempted to continue on past them.

Thrawn had a split second to miss being on Carida when one pointed a blaster at him. "Can I help you, Trooper?"

Jorj moved a bit closer to Thrawn. He considered chiming in but he figured what with Thrawn being an officer, he was probably better off being quiet. For now.

"Identification." No sir or please. They clearly had no idea how to handle a general population. Something else to bring up.

Seriously? Jorj sighed and pulled out his identification papers. "Here."

Thrawn smiled, and pulled out his military id. "Of course."

Jorj eyed the troopers thoughtfully, waiting for them to finish scrutinizing the ids. Didn't they have anything better to do?

"This can't be real."

"Yeah, nice try."

Jorj sighed inwardly. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Not you, sir."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. It's because he's blue, right? Well. The good news is you won't have your job for long. In fact I'll make sure of it. How's that sound?"

"Jorj, just because they've not checked my id correctly, does not mean they deserve to be court martialled. They have made an error. They still have a chance to prevent it becoming a mistake." Thrawn narrowed his eyes slightly.

The kriffing Empire was getting on Jorj's last nerve, but he kept that statement to himself. Instead he crossed his arms. "Fair enough. But you'll forgive my skepticism. Proceed, Trooper."

Thrawn watched as they finally checked his id correctly. "Sorry, sir. Routine stop." Had Jorj been anybody else, Thrawn might have been annoyed that they were so clearly addressing Jorj and ignoring Thrawn.

"Then… Are we done?" What sort of routine was this anyway?

"Sirs." Handing back Thrawn's id managed to be done with a shocking lack of grace or apology.

"I am sure you're sorry for the inconvenience," Jorj prompted. "And would like to say so, of course."

"Jorj." Thrawn tried to convey an idea of 'don't torment my subordinates, they may shoot you' in one word. "Troopers."

Jorj refused to use Thrawn's core name around these rude and useless troopers. "Part of defending the Empire entails portraying the Empire in the best possible light. I think offering up an apology is the least these troopers can do for a high-ranking Chiss officer let alone for the Empire."

"I'm sure the troopers were just doing their job." Thrawn inclined his head, completely ignoring the troopers now.

A droid and a biscuit might have done a better job, Jorj thought and did not say. "Right." He started heading away from the troopers.

"If you have something to say about us, Mr Car'das-"

"They'll not have access to your secondary records, too far above their clearances." Thrawn managed in Sy Bisti, unsure of how good Jorj's Cheunh was on words like 'clearance'.

"I have nothing to say about you," Jorj said. "Thanks though."He didn't care what the troopers knew or didn't. They had no business being such useless pricks.

"Jorj," Thrawn said quietly, once they'd safely left the troopers behind. "What did you mean when you said they'd not have a job and you'd make sure of it personally?"

"I was bluffing because I honestly do not care what they think of me and usually it works." Troopers were not all that bright in his experience. "They're weak-willed jerks with nothing better to do than to make your life difficult."

"It is troopers like that who belie the amount of training, we put into them. So it was an empty threat?"

"Really?" Jorj asked, a bit exasperated. "I can't be trusted to handle myself around stupid troopers?"

"You misunderstand. I thought the idea of you threatening them for me… " Thrawn blinked, trying to will the glow down. "Stimulating."

Jorj blinked. "Oh. Well it was empty in that I can't actually take their jobs from them but if they'd kept it up, I'd have had to do something. I'm not afraid of a pair of troopers with no manners. I couldn’t care less what they're packing, Thrawn. I've been in my share of brawls. How do you think I met most of my crew?"

Thrawn managed a sidelong look at Jorj. "By being your astonishing self, I had assumed."

Jorj laughed. "In a manner of speaking. But there was less talking, more fighting involved at first."

"This somehow does not surprise me."

"Don't go digging for details," Jorj suggested.

"It's fortunate so many of your records are sealed. Walking with me could have proved to be rather more dangerous for you otherwise. I apologise, I had not thought of us being stopped. Too long on Carida."

“…Dangerous how?"

"How often are you stopped, especially for travelling with a non human?"

"You're my non-human so not often?" Jorj wouldn't have minded more aliens on his crew but they usually didn't stick around past a few missions here and there. They seemed to prefer being more freelance.

"Precisely." 'My non-human', Thrawn's eyes glowed a bit brighter. "They would have ignored you without me. Even here on Imperial Center." Calling it Coruscant in public here was a bad idea.

"You can be nice to them. I refuse. They should be respectful or shut up or kriff off into space for all I care as long as they stop. You deserve better. Everyone does until they prove otherwise." And the fact that the Empire allowed people to be horrible to non-humans was one of the many reasons why he wished it would just go away already.

"Jorj, I don't have to be nice to them. I could reasonably be permitted to order them to do all number of things, but being nice to them is unnecessary. "

"Then why?"

Thrawn blinked at the question. "Why what?"

"Why are you nice to them?"

"Because it's poor form for a commanding officer to be outright rude to those lower in the chain of command without an extremely good reason. Feeling insulted because they did their jobs, albeit impolitely, is not a good reason."

"But they're doing because you're an alien. Someone should say something."

"Which of us appears more likely to be a rebel agent intent on bombing the capital, Jorj?" Cheunh. That was not a safe sentence by any definition.

"Me because everyone suspects aliens," Jorj said in somewhat broken Cheunh. Or at least he hoped that was what he said.

"But they're not bright enough to consider the double-bluff." Thrawn's voice was gentle.

"All I'm saying is they shouldn't get away with acting that way and they always do. It's why I don't really want to be a part of all this," Jorj added quietly. "That and I don't like being bossed around."

"It's another reason I should stay with it. How do you think those two will treat the next alien they meet? "

"The same way if not worse."

"I disagree. Besides which." Thrawn nudged Jorj the way Voss nudged him sometimes, hoping he got the gesture right. "I'm good at bossing people around."

"It's different if it's you," Jorj said then blushed as he considered the implications of that. "But… I just don't like this much. It would be easier if I did, I know."

"Indeed." Thrawn waved his pass at the door. "Your accent is getting much better. Have you been practicing more? "

Jorj smiled as he followed Thrawn into his place. "Every now and then. I figured it would be worth the effort."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. But you're welcome."

"I have missed hearing it."

Jorj turned around and kissed Thrawn's cheek. "I know."

One day, Jorj was going to ask about the eye glow.

Thrawn locked the door because Jorj was here and unexpected guests would be somewhat… unwelcome, and took a careful, deliberate step closer to Jorj lowering his voice. "Bossing you around would be different for you were it me?" Cheunh still, because the kind of effort Jorj had been putting into the language should be rewarded.

"I, uh… I tend to listen to you, right?" Jorj was trying really hard not to think about the locked door or the bedroom or how long it had been since he'd been with Thrawn. Trying being the keyword. "So it would be different."

"Oh."

Jorj laughed and took a slow step closer to Thrawn. "Oh what?"

"So you would merely take what I say under advisement?"

"Under most circumstances and locations. But I'm more likely to listen to you and do what you say than not."

"Really. Then what do you think I should tell you do now." His giving orders voice.

"See, that's the thing," Jorj began, "You're supposed to tell me."

"Yet you keep telling me that you aren't in the Empire. Thus you are not my subordinate to order. I don't have the power to unilaterally declare martial law."

Jorj grinned. "If I tell you what room I don't mind being ordered around in will you stop being so serious?"

"I was aiming for teasing."

"Oh. Sorry. I wasn't sure if you understood."

"Understood what?"

Jorj laughed and kissed Thrawn's cheek. "You're lucky you're adorable. In addition to suggesting that I value your advice quite highly, I also meant I am not opposed to letting you be in charge when we're alone. In our… your… our bedroom. You know?"

"I know. I was still teasing." Thrawn ran a finger around Jorj's cheek to his chin. "But how to get you into our bedroom?" Thoughtful.

Jorj leaned into the touch. "If your eyes keep glowing like that, it won't take much," he pointed out.

"You … like the glow?" Incredible in all meanings of the word.

"Of course," Jorj said. He offered up a fond smile. "It suits you. I mean… It's all intense and you're pretty intense and I like when you're all focused on something. Art. Your work. Me."

"Hrm." Perhaps humans could not perceive the differences. Might merit experimentation. "I'm very focused on you right now." He leant forward, brushing a fingertip down Jorj's neck. "I apologise for not being terribly good at teasing. Would you like me to be bossy now, or after a meal?"

"Maybe after a meal. If that's all right." He was starting to feel a bit more normal and considerably less tense. "Do your eyes glow for other reasons then? Is that… rude to ask?"

"Similar to a blush. Increased blood flow." Ktah, he had noticed. "Though with certain differences in certain … circumstances. It is not a rude question, merely embarrassing.”

"Ah. Huh. Well I like it even more then."

“Do you enjoy talking about your skin going red the way it is now?"

"I understand," Jorj said, wishing he could do something about the blush they were discussed. "But you shouldn't be embarrassed. It's flattering. You're my boyfriend."

"True. What do you want to eat? "

"Whatever you want to make but come here first." Jorj tugged Thrawn into a hug. "I'm still trying to sort out what I'm going to do about… the pass… but I'm glad you're home."

Thrawn wrapped both arms around Jorj, & held on.

Jorj sighed contentedly. "I know you're not leaving for awhile now but… is there any way you can go away for a shorter period of time?"

"Too much of this hug and I shall ignore your wishes for a meal in favour of declaring martial law within this apartment,” Thrawn warned, but made no move to let go.

"You can't cook a meal at the same time?"

"I would need arms for that, and they are quite content where they are. You could come and visit me aboard my Star Destroyer. "

"And just visit?" Jorj considered the idea. "Maybe." Maybe if he didn't tell his crew anyway. "How long would the visit be? A night?" He had a feeling he would be allowed to stay longer if he actually wanted to help the Empire in a real way.

"It would have to depend. But you do have the kind of security clearance to permit a great deal. "

"So if I stayed in your cabin and provided some measure of stress relief, I could theoretically accompany you on an assignment?"

"We would have to see. An assignment can be for months at .a time, and you are a civilian despite your clearance. However, I should have better access to the holo net, for us to talk. Practice your Cheunh. Teach you some vocabulary which may not be in your dictionaries," Thrawn whispered, hoping Jorj would understand this particular tease.

Jorj fought off another blush and smiled. "Yeah I'd like that. It, uh… It's hard being away from you." He figured Thrawn didn't mind him saying that but it was a weird thing to be able to say to someone. But then he'd avoided relationships for the most part up to this point.

"So I see."

"Uh huh. Make me dinner." Jorj didn't move away though. "Or maybe I should try it this time… I might be able to pull something off… "

"Hrm. The idea has merit."

"Or I could actually assist you this time instead of taking a shower while you make me food."

"An excellent idea."

Thrawn let one of his hands move up to Jorj's hair. It was so much longer, but it was starting to grow on him, despite its indications of how much time they had spent apart. The other hand dropped down to stroke Jorj's hip.

Jorj definitely appreciated what Thrawn's hands were doing but it was also very distracting. "So are we going to cook or… ."

"In a moment. I'm memorising."

Thrawn pulled back just enough to kiss Jorj, lightly, tightening his grip slightly. "What did you want us to cook?"

"Memorizing?" Jorj asked after the kiss. Then he blinked. "It's a bit difficult to think at the moment. About cooking anyway."

"Memorising this moment, committing it to memory. Why is it difficult to think?"

"Because I am enjoying this moment even if I'm not trying to memorize it. And you're more appealing to me than cooking."

"Am I indeed? Perhaps you would prefer if I released you?"

"I would prefer you didn't and that's the problem."

Thrawn smirked, already knowing perfectly well that was Jorj's reasoning.

"You look so good when you're smug," Jorj muttered. "That's a problem too."

"Smug?"

"Satisfied."

"I know the meaning of the word." Thrawn rubbed his fingertips in slow circles against Jorj's scalp. "I was asking why you felt I looked it. Could it be because I have you right where I've been wanting you for the last few months?"

"I thought maybe you wanted me to use a different word," Jorj said. He smiled and sighed. "Could be. We're not going to have dinner first, are we?" He couldn't say he cared all that much as long as Thrawn kept up his ministrations.

"I did offer dinner first, didn't I? I've no intention of reneging on my promises to you. What do you want us to make for dinner?"

Jorj sighed thoughtfully, nuzzling the fingers that had been working on his scalp. "Um. Some sort of soup maybe?"

"Soup." Thrawn leant forward and kissed Jorj again, because he could, because Jorj was there.

Jorj carded his fingers through Thrawn's hair. "Yeah. I can manage to help with soup. If you can stop kissing me like that."

"You would prefer I kiss you some other way?"

"I would prefer you stop if we're going to cook. Unless you want to just order something?"

"The various takeouts in this area deliver to everywhere but this room. I suspect the door guards refuse them entry." Thrawn pulled back, rather than going in for another kiss the way he wanted to.

“…Why?" What was the sense and point of that?

"You know, I have no idea."

Jorj shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter right now but you should look into that. So. What can I do to help?"

"Choose what you want to go into it."

"At this point, anything you have. We have other things we could do once this is over, you know." Food was great but the prospect of something else was more enticing.


	6. Chapter 6

The knock on the door came slightly after dinner, but Jorj sighed all the same. Of course someone was there and of course they needed something. "Maybe you can pretend to not be home?"

"There is only one person in the building who knocks. In any case, he has a pass."

Voss knocked again.

"You have a pass for a reason, Voss. I'm not getting up."

Voss used his pass and entered. "Yes well. Next time I'll just storm in and hope for the best." Honestly he'd been trying to be at least somewhat diplomatic. He hadn't relished the idea of what he must stumble upon mostly because his luck with relationships seemed rather lacking, but if they were going to be so rude about it, he wouldn't bother being polite.

"That expression on your face is sulking without any real reason for it. I could have ignored you entirely."

"I am not overly fond of seeing people being happy," Voss admitted. "And you both are… rather sickening, I'm afraid. Be that as it may, I also dislike delivering what I'm certain will be misinterpreted by the smuggler in the room as bad news."

"Jorj, is that one of those phrases with double meanings again?" ‘sickening’ was hardly a kind turn of phrase.

Jorj looked at Parck and then Thrawn. "What? I have no idea."

Voss walked across the room, pulling out what seemed like just yet another pass. "Let us cut to the chase. There is to be a rather large party. You are both required to attend. The details are here."

"Continue to knock and I shall endeavour to continue ensuring that at least one of us is fully clothed when you come in." Baiting Voss was an excellent game. “…Both, Voss?"

"That seems… almost fair," Voss decided. "And yes. Both. As I said the smuggler in the room might see it as a bit of bad news."

"What sort of party is this?" Jorj asked. It didn't sound like much of a party at all. But that was just based on the bad news part and obviously the Imperial spin on things.

"Voss, why is Jorj invited?"

"Why indeed," Voss murmured.

"A better question then. Who invited him? Or indeed me?"

"You did take note of the guest of honor?" Voss asked.

"A little hard to when I've not been handed an invitation."

Voss handed it to Thrawn. "Maybe you ought to answer the door if you want access to information that concerns you in a timely fashion."

"I was out part of this afternoon."

"And?"

"And this was definitely not in my mail today. Voss-" Thrawn concentrated on the Abrukesh script, then handed the invitation to Jorj. "It would appear that despite our being apart for so many months, we have not been nearly so discreet as we were aiming. My apologies, Jorj."

"Something like this is generally hand-delivered. I was to make sure you received, opened, and understood," Voss said with a small sigh.

"Understood every possible interpretation of it. What if Jorj hadn't been here?"

Jorj gingerly picked up the invitation and quickly handed it back. He really wished Thrawn had thought the pass thing through.

"If he hadn't I'd have been very surprised," Voss wryly observed. "At any rate, you would have informed him."

"He could have been offplanet."

"He was for a week or so as I understand it." Voss considered Jorj thoughtfully. "Captain Forld was exceedingly apologetic when we spoke."

"How does he know you know Jorj?" Thrawn paused, analysed what he'd just said, and moved his lips, then shrugged. It was accurate enough, though very clunky.

Voss smiled somewhat apologetically. "Classified," was all he allowed himself to say. "At any rate, you have your invitation."

Thrawn allowed himself a split second to consider Forld handing Jorj this invite. "I'm not certain if Jorj has anything to wear."

"He'll manage."

Jorj sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "Yeah. Great." He got up from his seat, gathering up their plates and stalked into the kitchen. He didn't really want to hear what else Parck had to say. If he had anything else to say.

"What can you tell me - or guess at and say, Voss?"

"In regards to… ?"

"The invite, Voss."

"Again. In regards to what? It's a pretty standard invitation to a party."

"To which the Emperor is attending and has personally invited a smuggler. A smuggler with a security clearance high than either of us, true, but nonetheless."

"Security clearance that he recently used or, I should say, was activated for him. The Emperor does attend parties on a regular basis. He rarely stays for long."

"Using it should not gain him invitations. What are you not telling me? "

"Perhaps the Emperor is bored. Or wondering why it is Car'das is suddenly interested in using that clearance in order to be spared from a situation heading towards a dire conclusion. Apparently your… friend made quite an impression on Forld." Poor sod seemed a bit smitten but Voss decided to be kind and not say as much. "Perhaps you ought to look into the matter yourself."

"Ktah." Thrawn rubbed his forehead with his palm. "I had thought to be rid of politics. Must he attend? "

Voss raised one eyebrow. "Really, Thrawn. It is hardly up to me."

"Playing at stupidity becomes you even less than smirking, Voss."

"Stupidity? Really, I think you overestimate my value and status quite a bit. I imagine he is required to be there since he has been invited."

"Thank you."

"And I would suggest coming to me with questions and for answers before doing something that attracts so much attention. Particularly if you don't want it."

"Voss- … my apologies. Though you said it yourself. It was activated for him, and had it not been, the consequences may have been dire. Would have been."

"Dire, yes. Initially. An interrogation would have eventually lead to more unpleasantness, I'm sure. As of right now whatever consequences remain -- if any, I'll grant you-- are unknown. And unknowable."

"You need to stop listening to Welcome to Tattooine."

"You need to not test your luck, Thrawn."

"I'll test a lot of luck for him. For both of you."

"Don't do me any favors. Although you won't need to. Just… be less obvious, would you? Or avoid romantic attachments. It makes things so much simpler."

"I'm not giving him up unless he declines me. Or if it becomes impossible for him to be safe. In that respect, I'd prefer him safe and hating me than dead."

"Yes but use some tact or else your actions will lead to a distressing conclusion. I don't mind you being reckless but I do object to the sinking suspicion that you don't know what you're about."

"Then tell me the information I'm missing. Incomplete information leads to poor plans. And this clearly needs more planning on my part." Planning he should have made earlier. Talking to Jorj before slipping him that pass, that would have been a good idea – in hindsight. But on the other hand, Jorj would not have taken it. A living Jorj might forgive him, or at least accept the reasoning. A dead Jorj would mean… well. If Jorj were to die or be injured, at the Empire’s hand?

The consequences for _that_ would indeed be dire.

Voss sighed. "I am merely assuming that actions have consequences. Something you and your friend ought to consider going every now and then. I have no information but I have common sense."

"Sense is hardly common, and Thrass often commented that I was known for lacking in it."

"Develop some."

"I'm nearly at the mid-point of my species' lifespan, I'm unlikely to develop something that personality-altering. What sort of dress code does semi-casual mean for us?"

"Then just try to make sure you live a good long while, if it's all the same to you," Voss insisted. "As for attire… Ask Car'das."

"Not uniform then?"

"No. Not uniform."

"Voss … how do you know him?"

"How do I know who?"

"Jorj. He said he did some work for you, but where did you get his name?,"

"I really don't remember. I suppose it was a recommendation from another smuggler. Or perhaps a list."

"Thank you. "

"You're welcome."

"Now I must return to work since I have no love life to mend or attend to. You probably do."

"You aren't invited yourself? "

"I was. I suppose I ought to consider finding some arm candy. Why?" Voss asked.

“…how late does this start? Don't give me that look, I was more worried about Jorj than to notice the time."

"The evening sometime next week. Honestly. I handed you the invitation. And I really do have work. I suppose I'll see you at some point. When you can pry yourself away from Car'das."

"Excellent, I've a few days to plan. I am sorry that I'm such a terrible friend to you. I've rarely had friends, and don't quite know what to expect with them.'

Voss rolled his eyes towards the ceiling before sighing. "You're a fine friend. And normally quite intelligent. I trust your judgment is only clouded in this one respect? I hope so at least."

"To clarify, he's invited in his own right, not as 'arm candy'?"

"Probably a bit of both but again. Why should I know? Shouldn't you?"

"I was thinking he might want to bring somebody else with him. As we're meant to be aiming for discretion."

"It's a little late for that. The third somebody would be rather pointless at this juncture."

"I'm not certain his crew would let him go alone, either. And they do not trust me, so that is as good as alone."

"Then you'll have to arrange for a way for one of them to come to the party, I suppose. But at this point it would probably be better to be seen actually caring about Car'das. It doesn't seem to be hurting him too much."

"I'll discuss it with him. Thank you."

"Very good," Voss replied.

"I mean it, Voss. Basic has no way for me to demonstrate different degrees of gratitude, but if it did, I assure you this would be the greatest possible."

"Just try to keep a low profile. You've added more than enough to the one you already have," Voss said. "Strictly off the record, if you happened to introduce me to one of Car'das' crew and I happened to like them, I suppose I could invite them to this party. What they did would be your problem."

"An idea I shall certainly bear in mind. Thank you."

"Good evening then."

"Do try not to work all night Voss."

"I do what is necessary."

"I know. That sounds like a thing I would say." _I will do whatever is necessary to protect those who depend on me._ He seemed to keep circling back to the words he’d spoken to Jorj so long ago.

"You could try not adding to my work though," Voss offered. Then he headed to the door, intent on leaving this time.

Hot chocolate might be a better peace offering to Jorj than caff, considering the hour - but making the drink would just be an effort to hide from Jorj. Ktah.

Jorj in the mean time was debating going back to bed or just going back to his ship. He was really, really tired of all the issues he seemed to be having.

"Jorj?"

"What?"

Thrawn winced at his tone. "I do not think either of us are… pleased by this development."

"Seems likely."

"Do- Would you like to discuss this now, or later?" Or at all, he wanted to add, but that would be the easy way out for both of them, making everything worse in the process.

"I wouldn't like to discuss anything."

"All I wanted was your safety in a crisis and the safety of your crew. Not this. Never this, Jorj Car'das." He didn't deserve to use 'Jorj' for this.

"I realize that," Jorj admitted, "but this is pretty much awful." And pretty much Thrawn's fault. Sort of. A bit anyway.

"Yes." There was nothing he could say to honestly disagree to that.

"Good night then. I'm going to sleep and you can find something else to do. Elsewhere. ...Or nearby," Jorj amended. "I just need some time alone or something. To think or not think."

"Is it a good idea for me to take the couch? I doubt Voss wants to see me on his. Or should I attempt somewhere outside the building?"

"The couch is fine. Maybe I'll change my mind in an hour just… Right now I'm close to punching someone and you're the only one here."

"As you wish."

Jorj sighed heavily. "You're in the next room looking sad, aren't you? Yes or no?"

"I have no mirror to answer your question adequately. Would you like me to leave a drink for you by the door?"

Jorj sighed again. This sound might have been (definitely was) accompanied by a loud banging sound as though a head was hitting a wall (it was). "Just… come in and don't use my last name and just… don't do anything again without asking me. Please."

"As you wish."

"And stop that. What I wish is to not have be in the situation I'm in and that's not going to happen any time soon."

Jorj wandered into the bedroom and dug through Thrawn's wardrobe for something to wear to bed. He figured either Thrawn would join him or not and he wanted not to care but of course he did. Stupid overprotective alien boyfriends.

Thrawn stood in the doorway and watched. "Was that loud thumping noise you declining a drink?"

"Sure."

Thrawn looked down and noticed he'd moved into parade rest; he'd not done that when nervous in a long time, so he made a conscious effort to move to look out the window instead.

Jorj ran a hand over his hair and yawned. He was making an effort not to really look at Thrawn because he could already feel a great deal of his resolve crumbling. He already felt a bit ridiculous for not leaving. Even if it would have only been for the night. "If you want to talk, I guess you can. I'm taking the left side of the bed. You can have the right. For now."

Thrawn nodded silently. The only thing he could think of saying was 'as you wish', but Jorj hadn't wanted to hear that again.

Jorj snuck a glance at Thrawn and then got into bed. He seemed fine. Maybe a bit tense but that was fine. That made two of them then.

"I'm not sure there's a word to describe how much you mean to me. And through my own attempts to ensure your safety, I've hurt you. I don't believe there's a word to adequately define how much sorrow I feel for having done that, how much anger I feel at myself. I cannot ask you to accept an apology from me, because I do not deserve your acceptance."

It was the same reason he could not have asked his Family to accept an apology from him, no matter how heartfelt, right before his exile.

"Yeah but is it going to happen again?" Jorj asked as gently as he could. "Because I don't want to not forgive you for things but I can't have this happening over and over again."

"I want to just forget it and be okay with it but the Emperor is sending me invitations now… I don't want his kriffing invitations."

"I don't want it to happen again. I didn't even think you'd be in a position that the seal would be discovered. I know you're typically far better than to be caught, and that you choose to work with those who are equally circumspect. Giving it to you was my own… captain's paranoia, Voss calls it." The view was dark but he couldn't see any stars through the cloudcover. Perhaps they'd have been more comforting, but they were unfamiliar too.

"Okay but what about the other aspect of it? Are you going to just make decisions for me again for my own good?" Jorj wasn't sure he could handle that even if Thrawn had good intentions or reasons. His worry was that this would happen again and Thrawn would come back with a thousand well-worded expressions of profound sorrow and he'd keep on forgiving him only to end up really angry and just plain done with the whole relationship.

"No. Though may I request amnesty in that regard if your crew asks me to?" They were unlikely to, but they'd been unlikely to be caught in the first place.

"No you may not."

Thrawn nodded, accepting, though disliking total capitulation.

"You can of course make decisions during times when I am in actual danger or life-threatening situations. Until then you have to give me a little bit of credit. Or you can accept that I'm going to end up leaving. It's not a threat. Just a fact."

Thrawn restrained the sudden urge to ask how Jorj would have gotten out of his most-recent life-threatening situation without the seal, took a breath, and remembered that eventually somebody would have found it on their own without the physical link.

Whether that would have been before his crew or Jorj himself died was another matter.

"Your leaving is… unacceptable to me, so I shall do as you ask of me." Jorj leaving was terrifying.

"It's pretty kriffing unacceptable to me too," Jorj pointed out. "Why do you think I'm so angry?"

"Because I have disrupted your life."

"Because I want it to be my life. I don't want to be told what to do all the time."

"I will not ask that of you. I could not ask that of you." That would be an unacceptable change to Jorj.

"Okay," Jorj said quietly. He didn't want this to turn into him feeling incredibly ridiculous for blindly trusting Thrawn or never asking a lot of questions. Well, anymore than it already had.

"I thought you - or your crew - might prefer that you be accompanied to this party by one of your crew, rather than myself." Thrawn finally looked at Jorj.

"So the Emperor can start paying more attention to them as well?" Jorj asked. "No way."

"It was a thought alone. Voss also offered to take one for you - I don't believe anybody pays attention to his guests. Unless that guest is blue, of course."

Jorj sighed. "I'd rather not discuss this now. Mostly because I really could not care less about this party. I don't even know if I'm going to it. Maybe I'll disappear." And join the Rebel Alliance out of severe contrariness.

"If you like."

Jorj just grunted. He decided the best thing to do was just pretend he was going to sleep even if he had a feeling he was just going to contemplate the wall to his left all night long.

Thrawn got changed & slipped into bed. At least, if he was going to disappear, it might not be tonight.

Jorj closed his eyes and pulled the blankets nearly over his head. He would have preferred switching gears or discussing something else but he didn't think it was going to work at the moment.

"Lights, off." He didn't dare curl close to Jorj.

 

“No, leave him-"

Jorj blinked awake. He sighed quietly and turned over, gently reaching for one of Thrawn's shoulder and shaking it. He didn't mind the notion that Thrawn felt guilty, but he wasn't really okay with the Chiss having nightmares.

"Don't you touch him."

"Thrawn, wake up. It's all right."

"Ch'jorj'eo?" Thrawn blinked, breathing hard like he'd just completed a combat training session. He blinked again, and noted absently that there wasn't any light to see anything by - which meant his eyes were dark.

Increased oxygen intake, in combination with darkened eyes, meant…

"I- Sorry. You I woke." Basic was hard. Cheunh might be easier. "I offer apologies for waking you with a sleep-dread. Would you like me to sleep elsewhere so it does not happen again?"

Jorj wrapped his arms around Thrawn. As if that would help matters or make him not feel like the worst person in the entire galaxy. "No apologies are needed. And no. No, I would not like for you to sleep elsewhere."

Thrawn tried to convince his mind to process this. Sleep-dreads were for children - but Jorj was comforting him, rather than having him leave until he could control himself better.

"It's okay. We're both fine," Jorj soothed. "Do you want to talk about it or… ?"

Thrawn fumbled blindly along Jorj's body to where the electrical burns should be, found none, and relaxed minutely. "I saw you injured." Being injured, hurt, deliberately, to get Thrawn to cooperate.

He wasn't sure if they'd been Imperial or Rebel in his mind.

"Because you were having a bad dream," Jorj suggested. "I'm fine."

For now. "Yes." Thrawn tried to pull back, remembering that Jorj was still angry with him, but couldn't bring himself to let go.

If Jorj was going to disappear, the scenario could turn real, and he didn't want to waste the time he did have with the human.

"Nothing's happened. You're just worried it will. It happens."

"To children. I'm an adult, ch'jorj'eo," Thrawn pointed out. For all that it seemed humans had a longer childhood than his own people would consider prudent, he was very definitely an adult now.

"This happens to adults too. What's ch'jorj'eo?"

"You are. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"It's fine if it does," Jorj insisted. "What's it mean?"

Thrawn blinked, thought about the question, and concentrated on the words in Basic rather than Cheunh, suddenly realising precisely what he’d been saying aloud. "Tmesis." He ran a finger over Jorj's knuckles, looking down. "My Jorj."

"Seeing as I am, that's fine too." He was still pretty angry but not angry enough to just hurt Thrawn or his feelings. Especially if he was having nightmares from guilt or concern.

Thrawn tried to slow his breathing, waiting for his eyes to start glowing again.

"What can I do?"

"I am unsure what you mean. Adults are not meant to experience this, and Thrass ceased to look after me after one of these some… more than twenty-five standard years ago." By that time he'd been ten, and should have grown out of such things.

"Adults experience this all the time where I come from," Jorj insisted. "I guess we should avoid going to bed angry or upset. With each other or with other things."

"What do you see?" The question seemed too personal, but the idea that he wasn't the only being out there with poor sleep into adulthood was surprising enough to make him ask it.

"Well, I didn't have a nightmare so… not much but I've worried about plenty of things when I was awake and when I was asleep. Bad things or thoughts. Bad scenarios… "

Thrawn let one of his hands tangle itself in Jorj's hair. "What do you do when you wake?"

"From a bad dream?" Jorj shrugged. "Regroup. Make sure I'm wrong. Take steps to make sure what I'm worried about what happen."

"You're here and uninjured." Thrawn tried to work out how to keep Jorj safe from being used against him, and couldn't think beyond cutting Jorj from his life entirely, which would be… "The third is sadly unviable."

He rolled over so that Jorj's weight alone would pin him, keep him grounded in reality, rather than sleep. The Jorj in his sleep had been in no shape to pin anybody down.

Jorj kissed Thrawn's right temple and then his cheek. "Don't dwell on what happened. Just don't berate yourself for the fact that it did. You can't control nightmares. Not really."

"I can only have limited control over the waking world."

"Become Emperor then," Jorj teased. In Cheunh. "You'd have slightly more control then," he added in Basic. "Would solve more than one problem."

"I'm bad at politics," he murmured. "You'd be better at it."

"No way."

"Benevolent ruler, then." Cheunh was a useful language, all things considered. A droid's brain wouldn't be able to translate some of the complexities.

"I'd put up with being your… queen or something but not in charge. No thanks. Co-Kings maybe?"

"I'm terrible at politics," Thrawn muttered.

"I could help you with that. Just… you should be in charge."

"I thought you didn't want somebody able to boss you around?"

"See I'd be advising you so you'd be bossing other people around. With my help."

"I can almost see the appeal." Thrawn wrapped a hand around Jorj's fingers. "In exile, I used to hope you were safe. I'd lost so much, from blood family to adoptive, access to art, my career. Exile took even the stars from me; I think they chose that planet because with the nightly mist and the dense foliage, I'd not be able to see anything. But you were the only thing I'd willingly let go, because I thought you might be… happier, safer, in your own part of the galaxy. That thought didn't stop the sleep-dreads, but it did help."

"I'm sorry," Jorj said quietly. Because he felt someone should apologize for Thrawn's forced exile. And because he wasn't sure what else to say just yet.

"Now that I have you once more… I worry that I might lose you too. It would not be willingly, a second time.” Thrawn took a breath of air which smelt of Jorj, and relaxed, just a little. “I have the stars back - though you'd not know it to look out my windows now - but they pale compared to you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I just… would rather you never contributed to the idea that I might want to. Briefly, of course. I'm really not going anywhere. Without you anyway. Just… I don't know."

"Don't die for me. That's happened rather too often in my lifetime, and I'd prefer not to add your name to that list."

"I won't," Jorj insisted. "I have you and my crew to overprotect me."

"I’m glad."

"Do you feel any better?"

"Marginally."

"That's something at least."

"You're better at this than Thrass was. He merely used to tell me off for waking him after I reached ten years."

"I love you and I'm not your brother. Siblings can get away with that sort of thing."

"I had started military training by that age, being an adult means not having 'nightmares'. Growing out of them. Something I've not managed to yet do, clearly."

"Don't worry about it."

Thrawn reached out blindly for the blankets. "Will you have disappeared yourself when I next wake?"

"No, you strange man," Jorj muttered fondly. "Just relax, Thrawn. Seriously. It's going to be fine."

"Do you promise to be 'handsy' come morning?" Thrawn aimed to lighten the tone, just a little.

"Sure. If you promise the same."

Thrawn closed his eyes again, satisfied that he was calmer now, that the glow was starting to return to his eyes. "Remind me… sometime. I want to kiss you under starlight," he murmured.

Jorj kissed Thrawn's cheek again. "You can and I will remind you. All right?"

"Mmm." He released his hold on Jorj's hand, giving back the choice of whether the human wanted to touch him or not.

Jorj wrapped his arms around Thrawn. "Okay. Get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Thrawn blinked up at the ceiling, and the first thing he noticed was that it wasn't his lean-to in the forest.

The second was that he couldn't feel an engine beneath his back.

The third was the warm presence in the too-comfortable bed, with him.

"Ch’eo," he murmured sleepily, running a hand through Jorj's hair and hoping he wouldn't wake so he could take such a liberty a while longer. "Ch'jorj'eo."

Jorj murmured something before burying his head in his pillow. He wasn't feeling inclined to wake up but then he'd had a hard time sleeping before Thrawn's nightmare. And even for a little while after.

Memories started coming back, the night before, the 'nightmare', Jorj had called it, and his hand tightened in Jorj's hair at that memory in particular before calming again, smoothing it out. Thrawn snuck a glance at his chrono, and sighed. Having morning meetings was a terrible thing when there was such a beautiful human in his bed.

Jorj sighed, opening his eyes briefly before deciding that was a terrible idea. He closed them again and yawned. "Did you get some sleep then?"

"More, it seems, than you. My apologies, I had not intended to wake you." Thrawn forced his hand to still, because Jorj might still not wish him to touch, and pulled his arm back.

"That's okay. Where are you going?"

"Not for a few more hours yet. How did you know?" Thrawn deliberately didn't answer the 'where', though a meeting with the Emperor this early posed an interesting question in and of itself. To eat breakfast, or not to eat breakfast.

"You took your hands away," Jorj muttered. "If you're staying, give them back."

"Where would you like me to put them when I give them back?"

"Up to you."

"Would that I could stay in this bed the whole day." Thrawn whispered, putting one hand back into Jorj's hair and resting the other at his waist, at the strip of bare skin there.

"You have my permission to do so," Jorj offered. "I might do that myself."

"Mm. I have meetings this morning, or I would. What would you do, ch'jorj'eo, with your day, were you aboard my Star Destroyer for a mission or so?"

"Dunno. Depends on what I told my crew. Or what -- if anything-- they're planning. Or we're planning."

"At this moment, I was planning on teasing you. I'm still not good at it."

"Sorry. I'll try to get better at figuring it out."

"See that you do," Thrawn whispered. "Imagine the hypothetical for me, however?" With no other commitments of your own."

"Think about you and wait for you to get back. So I could distract you from your meetings and subsequent stress." Thrawn worked with a lot of idiots.

"The pressures and stresses of running a Capital Starship," Thrawn suggested. "I could be gone for sixteen hours a day, or more in a battle situation."

"I guess I'd be thinking about you a lot then," Jorj wryly replied.

"And where might you want to do all your thinking?"

"In your bed. Our bed. Unless you have to bunk with other officers in which case my bed."

"I'm the Captain, ch'jorj'eo. The day I have to bunk with other officers is the day we're not aboard my Star Destroyer."

"Good."

"What are you thinking now?" Curiosity. Jorj, despite Thrawn having studied his planet-mates' psychology and Jorj in particular, could still sometimes be unreadable.

"How nice it is to lie here in bed doing nothing with you." He liked the rare moments where they could just do nothing together.

"I see. And you wish to continue doing nothing?"

"Unless a better notion presents itself."

"It would have to be a truly better notion indeed, I should imagine." Thrawn slid his hand under the shirt to reach Jorj's back properly. "I'm curious, Jorj. What precisely do you suspect you might be thinking about, in our bed aboard my Star Destroyer while you wait for me to get off shift? I feel I would appreciate a rather more detailed answer."

 *

The Emperor’s parting words were still ringing in his ears.

The meeting had gone well. The TIE fighters, with their new improvements, had received the go-ahead for the next phase of prototype improvements, and that was, mercifully, a part which Thrawn would have little to do with.

And then just as they were all filing out, the Emperor had smiled at him, in that benevolent way he understood was put to use far more often in the Senate than in any military meetings.

Had said that he was looking forward to seeing Jorj Car’das.

That he was pleased somebody was trying to talk sense into the boy again.

Thrawn had bowed politely, used the appropriate honorifics, and fled.

 *

Jorj had attended a fairly briefly of his own with his crew who were, understandably, more than a little apprehensive about a number of things. Some of which were really none of their kriffing business. After attempting to explain as much and to address other issues, he'd decided to go back to Thrawn's apartment. He made himself caff and somewhat hesitantly prepared a lunch for two. He figured he could handle lunch. And he was hoping that seeing Thrawn for the umpteenth time would make him worry less about the "party."

Thrawn relaxed minutely as he locked the door, holding a folio against his chest. Lunch. Two plates set out. Jorj wasn't going to leave just yet.

"I hope you've not been too bored without me."

"Just got here fairly recently so… no." He was too concerned that he would end up burning something somehow even though he hadn't really needed to use much in the way of kitchen appliances. He glanced over at Thrawn and smiled reassuringly. "Did you get bored without me?"

"If I had, I would have the memory of this morning to comfort me."

"That's good."

"Are- How was your morning?" Retreat into politeness, like a coward. He wanted to ask if Jorj was really leaving. Disappearing, hiding away.

Jorj shrugged. "Fine. Talked to my crew about a few things. I… figured I'd hold off on some of it. For now."

"Oh?" Jorj in Palpatine's company, he could handle. But the way the Emperor had spoken…

As though he'd foreseen it?

Or as though Jorj Car'das was useful to him for more than his intelligence?

"They're not going to take it well. And I'm still… It's what it is, I guess. But I need to be a bit less concerned before I deal with their issues." They were already concerned enough as it was.

"Not going to take what well?"

"The invite."

So they might actually talk about this. "I would not wish you to not tell them. You usually tell them when you're attending parties, failing to inform them… "

"It's just that they can't do anything about it. I can't do anything about it.”

"Nor I."

"Yeah. You hungry?"

Thrawn forced himself to focus. "It smells wonderful."

"Hopefully it tastes okay. Sit down. I'll go get it." He was hoping they could just move to other topics.

Thrawn checked that the door was locked, then stashed the folio with his workpile. "Would you like any assistance?"

"Nah. I got this." He didn't mind making two trips. Thrawn had had a rough night and probably wasn't having that great a day either by the look of things. And while Jorj wasn't exactly thrilled, he figured he needed to continue being forgiving. This wasn't what Thrawn wanted even if a paranoid part of himself worried that it was.

Thrawn waited until Jorj had set down the second plate before grabbing and kissing him.

Jorj eagerly returned the kiss, chuckling a bit. "I guess I'll have to make you lunch more often." Or he'd just get take out from somewhere depending on the Chiss' reaction to the meal.

"I- The Emperor does intend on… attending this party. He's … he said he was pleased you would be there. With me." Thrawn wanted to brush his hand over Jorj's face, but the kiss had been bold enough, stolen before this news. He switched to Cheunh. "I wanted to warn you. He spoke of you and his tone chilled me."

Chilled. Encased in a block of ice and left to the elements outside the city; what the Ascendancy had done to dissenters before spaceflight and Exile became an option. A threat.

Jorj sighed, deciding he didn't really care about his food. He straddled Thrawn's lap and kissed him again. "So we put on a good show. Okay? Let him think you've got a well-trained, well-behaved human pet. That's probably what he wants. And it's not like there's much choice." He wanted to think better of the Empire or Emperor for Thrawn's sake but he wasn't feeling very generous where Palpatine was concerned.

"You're no pet." Thrawn rested his forehead against Jorj's, closing his eyes. "And I doubt very much anybody could train you to be well-behaved. I would not want you that way in any case. I fear how he might use you."

"Of course not but he needs to think so. It'll make me less interesting and more useless." It wasn't like Jorj was some kind of smuggling folk hero or Rebel leader, after all. He was just some guy with an alien friend.

"You would wish to show the Emperor precisely how important you are to me?" It could be last night's disturbed sleep - and the reasons for it - conjuring dread in him now.

Could be.

"I'm not suggesting we hold hands and gaze lovingly at one another the whole time. I mean I'll just… be quiet, follow your lead, pay attention to you. You can be your commanding imperious self. I don't care what anyone thinks of me. I just want them to stop thinking about me."

"I hope to be exempt from that desire."

"Depends on the thoughts, I guess. Just… I want this to go away. So just make me look like an idiot smuggler with a few brain cells who got lucky and found the Chiss Ascendency. And mostly used that discovery to get laid or something."

"Ch'jorj'eo, others at the party might believe such an act, but the Emperor has the Force and uses it." Sith was not a word in Cheunh, nor Jedi, and if his apartment were bugged…

"Then what? What does he want?"

Thrawn caught Jorj's hands, holding them. "Your accent is truly improving, Jorj. Though Basic has much to recommend it, I'm grateful to hear my own language again." Basic. Please, let him understand.

Jorj considered this before snatching his hands away and getting up. "Okay," he muttered in Basic. "Fine. Look, you eat. I'm going to go for a walk or something."

"'Food is food, a meal is made by those you share it with," Thrawn spoke the proverb to the plate, and felt his appetite vanish.

He wanted to grab at the human, hold on, not let him go.

He didn't dare.

Jorj looked away. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Okay." He couldn't leave if Thrawn wasn't going to eat. He didn't want to leave if Thrawn thought he wouldn't come back. It would be worse if this ruined everything but he sort of wanted to wreck something. Instead he just sat down across from Thrawn, avoiding eye contact.

Thrawn blinked. He'd truly expected the human to leave. Corellians continued to surprise him.

Jorj picked somewhat listlessly at his own plate. He was out of things to say and out of ideas to try.

"You're braver than I."

"Doesn't matter," Jorj said. He wasn't sure what being brave had to do with being trapped or resigned to dealing with awful, impending bullshit. Or worse.

"You understand that I fear what he could do to you?" He kept his tone light, as though commenting on the meal.

Jorj just nodded. Sure, he got that part. It was everything else that made no kriffing sense and the lack of options was making him restless. And moody.

"If you're going to leave, you'd best do so today, if your crew is well enough to travel. I do not believe you would be permitted to later." The words were hard.

"And do what and go where and for how long?" Jorj glumly demanded. "I might as well stay here with you. At least one of us won't be miserable that way."

"Warn your crew." He liked them, but more importantly, they were leverage against Jorj.

"I get it, okay?" Jorj said. "Enough, Thrawn. What difference does any of this make? We have no idea what to do and neither one of us seems to be developing a plan."

"They might."

"And I might not care."

Thrawn smiled wryly and looked down at the plate, surprised he'd eaten most of it. The food had looked like it deserved more of his appreciation. "I mentioned I was poor at politics."

There was the kind of silence that ached to be filled while they ate for a few moments. 

"I can… I can almost handle the idea of somebody hurting you. As a possibility within your chosen career path.” Thrawn went on, as Jorj was not going to say anything. “That at least is part of the choices you made. I do not wish to see you harmed because of what leverage that might apply to me. That is not your choice. And that is what he might do." He took a bite from his fork. It truly was delicious.

Jorj shrugged again. He felt exhausted just keeping still and not heading out the door. He wanted to know why this was happening and he was tired of no one having any kind of answer. "Yeah but it's always happening to me. I didn't ask for this. And since it's not happening to anyone else, I just don't want to talk about it. Not unless someone has something useful to suggest."

Thrawn closed his eyes. "Can you think in a language other than Basic?"

Jorj sighed. "I don't want to think right now."

"Not precisely what I was asking, but a blanked mind night also work."

"For what?" Jorj asked, a little exasperated. Thrawn kept telling him bad news and not giving him much to work with besides paranoia.

"You suggested I come up with a plan. Your attendance at this… gathering is now unavoidable, and as I am aware that mind reading is within the scope of the Emperor's abilities, I am attempting to find something to plan with."

"If… you say so. And yeah I guess I can do some thinking in another language."

"Forgive me. The last time I made the mistake of underestimating one of their kind, I found myself choking and Doriana ruined my plans. Thousands died needlessly." And Jorj had looked at him with horror in his eyes.

That Jorj could understand. It was part of why he was concerned. "I know."

"I do not wish to experience that again, but I would also prefer that you avoid that too." Thrawn sighed. "Believe me, I would much rather occupy your mind with the things you described to me this morning."

"I don't think there's much room left for anything." There wasn't a lot of space to begin with in Jorj's opinion. Not lately anyway.

“…Pardon?"

"Not much room in my mind for other thoughts, pleasant or otherwise."

"Flatterer."

“…I meant I'm too worried to focus on anything but… you're welcome?"

"Ah." Thrawn put the fork down. "Talk to me?"

Jorj sighed. "I don't really have much to say. I'm sorry."

"Is that not much to say at all, or nothing you wish to say to me?"

"The first."

"I'm certain I don't like either option. The first means that you are deeply upset, and the second that you are deeply upset with me. Can I do anything to cheer you?"

"Probably not. It's sweet of you to want to try and cheer me up though."

"I want a great many things for you."

"Yeah?" Jorj asked, perking up slightly. "Like what?"

"Your happiness, for one. I also want a great many things because of you, not least of which is to share all I have with you."

"I want you to be happy too."

Thrawn smiled. "What were your plans for this afternoon?"

"I don't really have any."

"I should actually make use of my office while I am planetside and work through my crew manifest, or I would offer to spend it with you. Did you still want to go for that walk you mentioned? "

"Yeah I guess I will. I'll… tidy up your kitchen first. Might have made a mess." Definitely had made a mess. He got up and gathered up their plates.

"I can deal with it." Thrawn took a breath, and held it while he touched Jorj's cheek carefully with the back of his knuckles. "Will you be back tonight, or spend time with your crew?"

"I'll try to be back tonight." He figured he would have to tell his crew. After and before that, he needed some time alone.

"May I kiss you?"

"You may," Jorj assured him.

"Shall I wait until after you've put down the plates?" Thrawn aimed for teasing again, because one day he would get it correct.

Jorj managed a smirk. "That depends. How badly do you need a kiss?"

"About as badly as I need you in my life. Approximately as badly as I would like to keep you aboard my Star Destroyer permanently, if I thought for a second you'd let me. Roughly as badly as I need air to breathe."

"I'll still set the plates down, but I'll do it quickly," Jorj offered as he did just that. As unhappy as he felt, he was happy to hear Thrawn say most of what he said. The prospect of being kept on a Star Destroyer was starting to sound less and less like a good thing. Even if it was Thrawn's.

Thrawn took his time with the kiss, stroking fingers through Jorj's hair and down his back because he was determined to get good at kissing as well as everything else Jorj liked.

"Well worth setting the plates down," Jorj teased when they were done. "Need anything else?"

"You. Always you." Thrawn kissed him again, lightly. "And I realise that of my words, you would not agree to the second one. But I find it a fun fantasy to indulge in, and one that certainly kept me company at nights while I was doing the vacuum tests away from Carida."

"If it helps, indulge away." He picked up the plates and paused as he headed to the kitchen. "Um. I'll be here tonight. Not sure I'll be up to any fantasy fulfillment but… I'll be here."

"Believe me, Jorj, you fulfil some of the wilder fantasies of my exile merely by being in the same room with me."

"You're definitely more of a flatterer than I am," Jorj pointed out. "I'll work harder on being complimentary."

"A wise young man once informed me that it's not flattery if it's true. If you're going to leave on your walk, I suggest you do so soon, before I change my mind about going to my office and decide that fantasy fulfilment is a better way to spend my afternoon."

"Okay," Jorj said. He wasn't sure he was in the mood for wish fulfillment and while he did feel better, he still felt like he needed time to be angry. Which was difficult to do when he was around Thrawn. He put the dishes in the kitchen, hurriedly scrubbed off a counter, and then headed out. "I'll see you later."

'I look forward to it.' Thrawn was about to say, then didn't because it was still too close to Palpatine's words for his tastes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm just going to come right out and say it: Boss, I think you owe us more explanation than this. And don't give us that assassin sithspit this time. Who is he that you trust him about as much as you trust us, and why do you have a seal?" Which was probably Shaundi-code for 'I'm worried about you', but really Jorj wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

Jorj sighed. "It's complicated. I'm sure half of you already know." And here he glanced at Matt and Kinzie one after another. Mostly giving them pleading looks that suggested they try and explain for him. A gamble, obviously but Matt might take pity on him.

“…Why's he looking at me? Kinzie, why is the Boss looking at me?" Matt took it the wrong way and started panicking. Great.

"Seriously, Matt?" Kinzie demanded.

“…Oh, I take it back. He's looking at you now." Matt visibly calmed down.

"Boss, I'm not going to take pity on you and answer Shaundi's questions for you, because I'd also like to compare notes later," Kinzie went on, folding her arms.

Jorj scowled and then set about giving them a very bare bones break-down of how he met Thrawn. He left a lot of names and the bit about the Jedi out, though. Not that anybody would really believe... well, most of that.

“….So let me get this straight. You meet a guy in the Unknown regions, who takes you and your crewmates prisoner, gets you to teach him Basic, and then … sends you back for no apparent reason, and for no real reason Palpatine's right hand henchman is there too? That's some WEIRD kind of Bothawui Syndrome you got going with him there Boss." Johnny snorted.

"So what's he really doing all the way out here, if he didn't come back with you? Which, by the way? Is the WORST romantic ending I ever heard to a story, you leaving him behind in the Unknown Regions or not staying there. Wow. You are never allowed to write a holodrama," Shaundi lifted an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah basically," Jorj said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, he had a life there and I didn't know he had feelings for me back then."

"Really? The way you tell it, he was practically asking you to ask him to stay the night some of those language lessons you were having," Shaundi retorted, but this time she was smirking.

"What? I don't know if that's true. At all," protested Jorj.

"Uhuh. Ask him sometime." Kinzie's smirk was a little more creepy than Shaundi's was in a way that Jorj couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Kinzie? Shut up," Pierce grumbled.

"What, I can't have a bit of romance in my soul?" Kinzie demanded, and Jorj sighed.

"You haven't answered the other question, Boss." Shaundi turned serious again.

“What other question?" Jorj was wary now. His pilot was a serious person these days but not usually like this.

"Actually, you know, both of them. Why is he here, and why do you have a seal. I'm not certain that I want to roll with a guy who doesn't trust his crew anymore."

"Shaundi-"

"No, Johnny. I mean it." Shaundi cut him off.

“…You leaving us, Boss?" Pierce asked softly, a little nervous.

"Leaving?" Jorj asked back, a little shocked.

"You're acting all nervous around us like you've got something else you want to tell us and don't know how to." Pierce shrugged, and Jorj reminded himself that under the outrageous fashion sense and swagger, sometimes Pierce could be a little nervous.

"Like you were before we hired Miller on full time," Pierce pointed out.

"You tried to shoot me when I walked in the door!" Matt yelped.

"I didn't say I liked it after he told us." Pierce leaned over and scruffled the kid's hair though.

"How much explaining do you all expect me to do?" Jorj asked, a little annoyed at this point. "I'm going to start demanding just as much intel about each of you in a second."

"Boss, I think you know everything about me and Johnny except where we had our first kisses, Miller is so pathetically grateful that you haven't skinned him alive in the first place that he'll tell you everything, Pierce can and will talk for hours if you asked him to, and Kinzie, I think, has a printout you could read if you promise to burn it after." Shaundi fixed her ponytail once she was finished listing.

"So if it's not your fling with your alien Navy boy - and I hope he looks good in uniform because that's got to be kriffing awful otherwise with that colour-clash - what are you scared about telling us right now?" Pierce asked

Jorj sighed and reluctantly showed them the invitation.

“…Boss?!" it was Shaundi's turn to yelp, which was kinda unexpected.

"Whoa," was all Pierce had to say on the subject.

"You sure that thing's real? I nearly got taken in by one once and they kinda beat me to a pulp… " Matt said nervously

"Shut up Miller. It's got your name on it. And the Emperor's. … This is one of those things you can't get out of, isn't it." Johnny's tone made it clear his words were a statement, not a question.

"It's real and it's just what it is. And no I don't want any help or advice. Now if this pointless tell-all session is over, I'm going to go out for a bit." He just didn't really have the patience to be the one reassuring his entire crew that this would blow over. And be fine.

“…I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're going to need arm candy. I volunteer," Shaundi announced.

"Shau-"

"No, Johnny. You're not pretty enough."

"I'm pretty sure I have arm candy already," Jorj pointed out, and tried not to think too hard about whether Thrawn's uniform did or didn't suit him.

"He's not pretty enough either."

"I think what the Boss means, Shaundi, is that he doesn't want to risk us getting seen by the Emperor. We're his little secret now, aren't we Boss?" Pierce's mouth twisted into a grimace.

"Pierce, you're not pretty enough eith- wait, what?"

"None of you are my little secret, thanks. Expect maybe Matt. I was awfully lenient and that's probably not good for my rep but that isn't the point. The point is none of you are going and there's nothing you can do."

"Boss, it's cool."

"Thanks, Pierce. So that's everything."

"Okay. Next time, tell us up front when you've got a thing like that. It saves the look of growing rage on your face from worrying Miller," Pierce added.

"I wasn't worried. I was… concerned," Matt mumbled.

"Yeah. Concerned he was going to rip you a new one for leaving bugs in his bed again," Pierce snorted.

"Um."

“…DAMMIT MILLER!" Kinzie yelled.

Jorj just sighed. "Fine. And as for Miller… What's one more stupid thing at this point? Are we done?"

"Group hug?" Pierce suggested.

"Kriffing hells, Pierce!" Shaundi wasn't too angry, but man she clearly wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"If you want." Jorj muttered glumly. He sort of just wanted to be alone. He couldn't decide if he was angry or just upset. Probably angry but again he had no real outlet and he didn't want to take it out on his crew.

"Boss agreed, no backsies." Pierce got up, and spread his arms wide, making a come-hither gesture.

Jorj hugged Pierce and if the others weren't joining it that was fine. He headed back to the docking bay doors. "I'll be back at some point. Don't look for me."

"Not like it's hard to find you Boss," Pierce replied.

“Got your comm?" Johnny checked.

"Yeah."

Jorj headed out, walking with no real purpose or destination. He knew Thrawn wouldn't be happy that he hadn't taken Shaundi or even Johnny up on their offer… But he just couldn't bring himself to involve anyone else in something that even Thrawn seemed to think are going to go really, really badly.

Eventually he went to a bar and drunk a handful of colorful drinks. It made him feel… well, it didn't help at all but it was something different. He hadn't been going out much what with one thing or another. He side-stepped a few drunk loud-mouths from his home planet and headed back to Thrawn's apartment. He wanted to go there and yet he didn't at the same time. He was looking forward to someday feeling less ambivalent about everything.

"Would you like a lift, sir?" Asked an almost-mystery, almost-familiar voice.

"No, thanks," Jorj answered on autopilot.

"Still haven't forgiven me, huh?"

Jorj blinked and actually looked around at the speaker. "Wait, what?"

"For your crew. I did apologise at the time, but I didn't think you really meant it. You're certain I can't offer you a lift?"

Oh. "Hey. Uh. I didn't really recognize you," Jorj admitted. "It's been a long night."

"You get a lot of captains who authorise torturing your crew? I feel slightly better about myself now." Captain Forld's smile was a little brittle, a little tense, but mostly genuine.

Jorj laughed before he could think better of it. "Thankfully no. My mind's just elsewhere."

"Can I take you anywhere?" Forld repeated his offer.

Jorj considered it and shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I'm not in a hurry to get where I'm going."

"Could you do with company to get there or avoid it?"

"I guess there's no harm in it. But only if this isn't going to turn into something unpleasant because I've had it up to here with that kind of thing. No offense and I'm not accusing you of anything just… I want to be clear."

"I already apologised, and I do not happen to have Isard in this transport." Forld pointed to a two-seater speeder parked nearby.

"Then all right. Eventually I'm meant to go to 500 Repu- uh. Whatever they're calling the building now. I dunno, I kinda liked the old name."

"So it truly is also a real card. Me too. You want to go there now, or later?"

"Later. But not too much later." He probably shouldn't keep Thrawn waiting for that long. He'd start to worry.

"You could come home with me before you go back to yours, sir." Forld could feel the tips of his ears turning pink, but this had to be what uniform hats were made for.

Jorj raised an eyebrow. Huh. That was oddly nice, which made him feel like an asshole because as flattering as that was… "I, uh… I'm sorry but I have someone. If I didn't, I'd be more than tempted, but it's… pretty serious."

"Oh. Um. Sorry. Sir. I didn't mean- Is she cute?"

"He's very handsome."

Damn damn damn da- "I'm glad to hear I'm not losing out to somebody who isn't. Sir. Um. Not that I would presume… "

"I'm sorry that you're losing out," Jorj said gently. He couldn't remember the last time he actually had to let anyone down easy. Or at all. But it wasn't a great hardship. He loved Thrawn. He didn't much like it though. Which is why he'd been pretty easy back in the day. "Don't worry about it though. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea."

"No, it's- You didn't. Sir. It's just that I… I live in hope, really."

Jorj smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm a whole lot of trouble. Not to mention a pain to put up with."

"I find that hard to believe Sir."

"Thanks for that."

"So, if you don't want to go home, and you don't think you want to come back to my place, where would you like me to take you?"

"Surprise me, I guess."

"There's an excellent tapcafe around the corner. They do good caff."

"Let's try that then."

 

"So you're just spending the night out?" Jorj asked. He figured if he just ignored the whole Imperial thing, he could at least hang out with someone who had no idea about his current problems and therefore no need to discuss them.

"Shore leave. I don't even have to check in at the office."

"Much needed vacation then or?"

"I have Isard on staff. Answer your own question," Forld grumbled.

Jorj grimaced. "Can't replace her?"

"Haha. " Forld's laughter was completely mirthless.

"Sorry you're stuck with her then."

"Could be worse." Forld winced, clearly imagining a few ways it could possibly be worse.

"I'm sure it could."

"She could still be hitting on me," Forld went on.

Jorj laughed. "Was it creepy? I'm sorry. I know it's mean to ask but… "

"Yes."

"Sounds like you've been having a hard time of it."

"I don't like watching her session tapes, no. Um. Just to check, when I… had you captured earlier, did you already - were you already taken?"

"Yeah," Jorj said. "If it makes you feel better, he captured me too. Once. It's… kind of a trend with me so you'd have had a good chance at being my type."

"Pity. But glad I didn't miss my chance by much. "

"Not by much at all. But all the same, he's… I probably would have ended up with him no matter what. Just… how it is, really."

"Ah. Romantic. You known him long? " Forld seemed genuinely curious.

"Yeah on and off. There were a few years where we lost track of one another." Which was the simplest way of putting it.

"How'd he catch you then? I'm in the mood for sappy love stories, and the holodramas tonight are all action."

Jorj didn't want to lie but he couldn't exactly tell the truth. "I was in a sector of space I wasn't meant to be in. He caught me and I ended up being his prisoner for awhile. He didn't speak much Basic just some trade languages so I taught him while I was there."

"Your boy's an alien?"

"Yes he is."

"Huh. Any spot in space I might have been?" Forld was definitely curious now. What would a man with a clearance as high as that be doing with an alien?

"Probably. But he's been in this part of space for awhile now. You've probably met him."

"You're kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Is it Vader?"

Jorj blinked. "Wow. No. I'm pretty sure he'd strangle me five seconds after meeting me."

"Hey, I don't know what's under that mask. He could be handsome, I'm not judging."

“Still,” Jorj insisted. “It’s not him.”

“Good. I’d kinda hate to think you thought he was a better shot than I.”

Jorj laughed. “I’m sure you’ve met him though. I mean, how many aliens have you seen or worked with lately?”

“One. Haven’t worked with him. Emperor and Parck’s pet project. Think they’re trying to socialise him. He’s very blunt though, so maybe they’re trying to civilise him first.”

Jorj frowned a bit. “Blunt sounds like him but he’s not a pet or in need of socialization.”

“Blue as the sky above Alderaan and eyes red as a red-spectrum-quasar?”

“That’s him.”

“Well, kriff. I lose out to mister sulky,” Forld sulked.

Jorj chuckled. “He’s not that bad.”

“He’s kriffing awful at parties.”

Jorj winced at the mention of parties. “Eh, there’s worse flaws.”

“True. Don’t know what he’s like professionally. Must be pretty good, for the Emperor to bother with him.”

“He’s very good.” As far as Jorj knew.

“Good. Small comfort, but good.”

Jorj laughed. “Sorry. You’ll find someone.”

“Says the first appropriate-for-me, even-remotely-attractive person to cross my path in… since the Separatist Outbreak.”

“Seriously?”

“…Shaddup.”

“I’m both flattered and sympathetic to your plight.”

“I try not to date too far below my security clearance, which doesn’t help. Sir. Gets too complicated when I get the ‘if you trusted me, you’d tell me everything about your job’, and after the fourth or so time… I got promoted a few times since that, and suddenly… ” Forld shrugged. “I guess I’m inadvertently married to the job?”

“Your job kinda makes it hard to meet people,” Jorj agreed. And he couldn’t think of any real suggestions. His crew would not be interested at all. Obviously. Or… well, probably not.

“Not always. Shore leave. It’s the uniform.”

“It’s a good uniform.” In that it was cut well and tended to accent nice features. Other than that, Jorj wouldn’t have minded burning one or two.

“…Liar.”

“No, I like the uniform.”

“You’re biased.”

“Could be.”

“Caff preference?”

“Black.”

“Black. I’ll be right back, and you can find a table and consider… things.” Forld finished awkwardly.

That sounded vaguely ominous, but… “All right.”

 

“I bring caff.” Forld announced on his return, sliding a takeaway cup over to him.

“Thanks.” Jorj eagerly snatched up his mug. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could linger, but he figured he’d enjoy it for a bit. Then head home.

“So. You met tall blue and boring before he was around here then?”

“Yes. It was pretty great to see him again here though.”

“Where’s he from? Nowhere I’ve seen.”

“Have you heard of the Chiss? Otherwise I can’t say much about it. You’d have to ask him.”

“That a cult or his species? And nope either way. But I know that face. That face is I don’t want to talk about my boyfriend face. I don’t wanna talk shop, so… . Seen any good holos lately? I don’t know what’s playing.”

“He’s sort of private about his people,” Jorj said apologetically. “I don’t want to say the wrong thing, you know? I saw a pretty decent one the other night. A princess in love with some warlord. And I’m forced by my crew to watch NyteBlayde.”

“I hear the studios are going to start making stuff portraying the Imperial Forces in positive lights.” Forld glared at his caff as though it had delivered a report which wasn’t good. “They never get the uniforms right. I’m going to spend the future being accused of wearing inaccurate cosplay.”

Jorj laughed. “Maybe you could be a consultant? Help them out a bit?”

“Too much to hope for that they would listen.”

“Could be. I don’t know. At least it’s not as dumb as vampires in space.”

“I defy you to say that to your crew.” One of whom had spent at least one session reciting a plot from it.

“I never would. It means too much to Miller.”

“Mm.” Noncommittal was the way to go with that.

Jorj drank more of his caff. “I should probably head back soon.”

“Want a lift?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind.”

“Something to do. Maybe I’ll watch that NyteBlayde marathon on tonight.”

Jorj was suddenly glad he wasn’t going back to the ship. Although maybe that was why they’d wanted him to stick around. “Yeah.” He would have offered to maybe put Forld in touch with Miller but he wasn’t sure they’d hit it off all things considered.

“Never seen it before. Looks interesting. In a mindless fun sort of unreality kind of way.”

“Ah. Just watch out or you’ll end up hooked.”

“Good. I need something to watch in my downtime.”

“It’s a way to unwind,” Jorj agreed. He finished his caff and got to his feet.

“Is it better if I’m drunk first, or during?”

“Either way won’t hurt.”

 

Jorj thanked Forld again for the lift, torn between apologizing again and letting it go. He figured letting it go made more sense. Honestly he wasn’t that upset with turning him down so much as he did feel a bit bad that the guy was going home alone. He got out his keycard and headed into the building. Then into Thrawn’s apartment.

Thrawn looked up, and breathed in relief. Jorj had come back. “I made dinner, if you’re hungry.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Jorj admitted. He leaned down and kissed Thrawn’s cheek. “Sorry if I kept you waiting. I didn’t mean to worry you.” After hearing the way even Forld referred to Thrawn as some undomesticated animal alien thing, it was harder to ignore the fact that Thrawn pretty much had no one outside of Jorj. Or at least not much.

“It’s fine. I’d always wait for you. It gave me time to attempt cookery, so you may yet regret it.”

Jorj laughed. “I needed some time to just do something else. I had a good talk with that one Imperial Captain. Forld? He’s all right.” He didn’t want Thrawn to get the wrong idea but he hated the idea of Thrawn finding out some other way and having it look really suspicious. They both had enough to overthink as it was.

“Quite all right, Jorj.” Thrawn paused. “He thought Voss was joking when he introduced me.”

“Yeah. I corrected some impressions he had about you. And about me. But he means well. Must be hard being trained to be very close-minded.”

“They’re so often afraid of speaking if they have their own ideas too, I’ve noticed. Something I’ll have to watch.”

“There’s also sort of an assumption that’s been made that you’re like… um, the Emperor’s pet project? Maybe in the same way as Vader but seems like it’s seen as… not being as intimidating. I mean, you probably knew this. But I hate it.”

“Could be worse, Jorj.”

“I’m sorry? But I don’t think being seen as a wild feral creature is in any way good.”

“I could still be in exile. Or thought to be Moff Tarkin’s pet project. Worse.” The even worse part was that he liked Ackbar, in the abstract. He’d not met the Mon Calamari slave personally, and his own opinions on slavery meant that he objected even more to Tarkin’s treatment of the sentient being who made such sad and lonely sculptures and had such an incredible mind for strategy and tactics. In any other situation, they could have been the best of friends.

“Yeah well you’re my boyfriend. Not some mongrel. I get that it doesn’t matter what people think, but I don’t appreciate them thinking it. And uh I basically said as much. But nicer. Because.” Because he’d just turned Forld down right before that.”

“I understand this. But… here I get you. That alone more than makes up for their attitudes.” And before he’d had Jorj back, the Imperials had given him back the stars and the vastness of space, and that had nearly made up for it.

“I don’t see how but… I’m glad.”

“Because with you,” Thrawn stood, and tilted Jorj’s chin up with a fingertip. “I can do this,” he bent forward slightly, and kissed Jorj gently.

“That’s… ” Jorj returned the kiss. “Okay. I enjoy that but I’m going to just have to defend you that much more. I hope you realize that.” He couldn’t let people get away with spouting derogatory nonsense if he was nearby.

“Of course I realise that.” Thrawn smiled. “What should we do with our time tonight, ch’jorj’eo?”

“Something mushy, I’m guessing,” Jorj teased. “Dinner first though.” Maybe it was the caff or doing a few normal things but he felt a bit better. As long as he could just ignore the invitation crap for one night, maybe he could manage the party.

“…’mushy’?”

“Sentimental? Romantic?”

“Would you like that?” What the ktah could he do for that?

Jorj chuckled. “I would but it’s sort of what we do most of the time. So no pressure. It’s just what happens.”

“It is?” Thrawn blinked. “You will let me know if you would prefer otherwise?”

“I imagine I’d have let you know by now.”

“True.” Thrawn pushed a hand up into Jorj’s hair. The longer cut was starting to grow on him. “Dinner first, alas. Would you like a drink to go with it, and where would you like to sit? "

"Let's go crazy and eat dinner on the couch. I'd rather sit next to you than across from you. Anything's good but I, uh, had a lot of caff already. Just so you know."

"Lum?" Sitting next to Jorj might mean getting to touch him during the meal. "Does this mean I'll have you up all night then?"

Jorj grinned. "Don't you always?"

Thrawn grinned. "Excellent. I'll get you lum and food if you set the table?"

Jorj headed towards the kitchen to snag the plate settings. "As much as I like the idea of you waiting on me hand and foot? Sure."

"If you asked, Jorj. Though what happened to wanting to be my stress relief?"

"Catering to my whims is relaxing, I'd like to think." Jorj laid out the mats and cutlery.

"I could give that a try, if you liked," Thrawn murmured.

"You do a fine job already."

"And yet, you have set the table." Thrawn laid the plates down carefully, then fetched the drinks.

"I have to do some things."

“…a portion of my mind wishes to make a crude double entendre at this point."

"Like?"

Thrawn placed the glasses on the table and filled them. "Me. Dinner is served."

"Which of those was the crude entendre?"

"The pronoun." Thrawn picked up his fork and took a bite. "Do start, Jorj."

"Right." Jorj sat back down next to Thrawn and worked on eating his food. "It's pretty good." More like decent but… tolerable.

"It is at least better than cooking for yourself. "

"Definitely."

"The lum improves it too. Though that could be the alcohol content." This was the last time Thrawn was ever using this kind of spice. He'd stick to salt in the future.

"Alcohol does help. Either way, thanks for making this. And waiting."

“If I have the choice, I would prefer to wait and share a meal with you than eat on my own."

"Next time if you need to you can always contact me. You shouldn't have to wait for me all the time, you know?"

“I do not actually have your comm frequency," Thrawn pointed out.

"Since when?"

"Since you have not given it to me, and I did not wish to use my minimal powers of persuasion on the port authority in order to work out which ship might be yours, and from there attempt to contact one of your crew in order to get hold of it," Thrawn pointed out, reasonably.

“…Why? I can give it to you or you can feel free to get it. I thought you had it."

"I shudder to think of what this will taste like when cold," Thrawn warned, as Jorj moved to get his commlink.

Jorj laughed. "Might taste better. You never know." In the mean time, he programmed his frequency into Thrawn's commlink.

"Or it might taste horrendous. Are you truly willing to take such a chance?"

"Depends. Would you be happier if we got rid of the food or had it again?"

“…I was commenting on the fact that you had stopped eating. I'm not going to take offense if you dislike it."

"I want you to have my frequency first. It's more important."

"Go ahead and take mine, if you like,” Thrawn offered.

Jorj smiled sheepishly. "I, uh, might have had Miller figure it out awhile ago and program it in for me. Sorry? Or maybe it was Kinzie. One of them."

Thrawn winced. "I hope they were not too… unkind to the tech department."

"Hard to say. Again. I'm sorry. I just… I don't know. After the whole week being held while my crew was tortured, I sort of wanted to have it. For when you came back. I guess."

"I'm glad you thought to. And for once, I'll choose to be glad that I was issued this." In all other respects his commlink was a cursed thing that he hardly touched but needed to have with him at all times.

"Sounds good." Jorj gave Thrawn his commlink back and went back to eating his dinner.

"I bought the dessert."

"Oh? What did you get?"

“…Fruit pie of some kind." It was a pie, it had mystery fruit in it.

Jorj laughed. "I'm sure it'll be good. I can try it first and make sure. Maybe identify the fruit for you too."

"I'll make stew next time. I can at least make stew."

"Didn't you tell me it's the company and who prepared the dish that matter not the meal itself?

"Yes. Yes I did. But I'm still promising to make you stew next time instead." Anything but this... Attempt at steak and pastry.

"I'm okay with that."

"I think we should skip straight to the dessert."

"The actual dessert or did you have something else in mind?"

Thrawn blinked, took a moment to parse the question correctly, then turned a look which was pure innocence at Jorj. "Would you care to offer more detail, Jorj?"

Jorj grinned. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"Then I cannot answer your question correctly."

"Very well. We could have the dessert you bought or save if for later and just… make out or something? I'm not great with details."

Thrawn smirked, just a little. "You choose, Jorj."

Jorj was tempted to say dessert just to mess with him but they were still trying to iron out the kinks in teasing each other effectively. "Let's save it."

Thrawn tilted his head, confused. "Some of your idioms are still a little beyond my grasp. Save what?"

"Save dessert."

"Ah."

Jorj laughed. "Or we can have dessert now? You sound disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed," Thrawn protested mildly, raising a hand to stroke down the side of Jorj's face to his neck. "It's the people who are more important than the food, Jorj. Or more accurately, the person."

Jorj leaned into the touch before tugging Thrawn closer so he could kiss him. "Well, either way I know you appreciate me. And I appreciate you."

"Did we want to go to bed, or stay on this couch for now?"

"We can stay here. I do still want dessert at some point."

"I'm not going to take offense at that either," Thrawn muttered, leaning in.

"That's kind of you."

"Or. I could take offense. And you could come here and make it up to me."

Jorj smirked and kissed Thrawn again. "I guess that would be up to you."

"Jorj."

"Thrawn."

"Much though I like being allowed to use your name, and hearing you use mine, I'd much prefer it if you were a little closer and attempting to make it up to me. Or at the very least, 'making out'."

"Fair enough but you could bridge the distance anytime," Jorj teased before doing it himself. He straddled Thrawn's lap since he'd been tasking with making things up to him. "And kiss me too."

"I could, but I think you'll find that what I was really aiming for was to get you into precisely this position," Thrawn teased.

"Clever."

"I have been considered something of a tactical prodigy, yes."

"It's one of the many things I love about you," Jorj said. He carded his fingers through Thrawn's hair and kissed him again, moving forward a bit. "What should I do to earn your forgiveness?"

"Well, you could do that again. Give me a little more data to work with."

Jorj did as instructed. "Wait. What do you plan on using this data for?" Hopefully Thrawn could tell he was still teasing and not actually concerned about this being some weird data-taking exercise.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, then did the same to Jorj.

"Ah. Well. Don't let me stop you then."

"Though one does not become tactically proficient merely by copying others and doing nothing original." Thrawn dipped his head down to Jorj's neck.

"Better to try new things and collect new data," Jorj agreed, tilting his head slightly to allow Thrawn better access. He moved one hand from Thrawn's hair and caressed Thrawn's jawline with his fingers.

"And sometimes, something particularly bold might be appropriate." Thrawn curled a hand around one of Jorj's hips. "Though, allow me to take this moment to assure you that you are the only person I would wish to teach any of these tactics."

"I'd hope so. The same is true for me. Obviously."

"With the sort of coincidences we've typically experienced at this point, would you like to throw a cushion at Voss if he comes in now, or shall I?" Thrawn mumbled the question into Jorj's neck, hoping he'd get the joke.

Jorj grinned. "How about we both throw cushions at him? Seems only fair."

"According to that agreement I made with him, he'd not be allowed to complain. Both of us are fully dressed, so we're even exceeding the terms." Thrawn sniffed. "Though he'd be liable to steal the dessert. He enjoys pie."

"At that point he'd just be wearing out his welcome. And I'll throw something considerably more substantial than a cushion at him if he touches that pie."

"I'm glad to hear that you're so willing to defend the honour of the pie I bought. It might be more effective to let him steal the dinner instead." Thrawn ran a hand up Jorj's back, grinned into his neck, and tickled lightly, just to see what he'd do.

"Oh that's clever. That's why I usually leave the tactics to you." He laughed and pulled away slightly. Only slightly though. "Hey. What are you up to down there?"

"Hrm. You're perfectly capable of your own analysis of the situation."

"I need you around. You do a better job."

"Very well. I'm attempting another new tactic on you and gathering data on your responses." Thrawn moved his hands and tickled again.

Jorj chuckled briefly before rolling his eyes. Good-naturedly, of course. "Right. I'm not sure I see the good in collecting this sort of data though."

"All information is useful, Jorj. Incomplete information leads to poor tactics."

"This has to fall on the nearly useless side of the information spectrum."

"It's information about you, in specific. Nothing is useless."

"Flatterer." Jorj tilted Thrawn's head up, resting a few fingers on his chin, so he could kiss him.

Thrawn was more than willing to follow where Jorj was leading.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dessert. As promised."

“With some sort of fruit," Jorj added before taking a plate. "It looks pretty good. Where'd you get it?"

"There is a small store slightly off the path between here and my office which does not mind catering to the occasional nonhuman. If Voss had interrupted, we may truly have had a fight on our hands for this, because it is his preferred store for purchasing pies."

"I see. Did he help you find that store then? Or did you both just ended up liking the same place?"

"He dragged me there as soon as I was released from medical after my arrival here."

"I'm glad he's looked after you then." He hated that Thrawn had to locate places that didn't mind nonhumans to get the things he needed.

"I’m glad I know where to go to buy pie that is edible. I know I'm not good at baking."

"You do fine," Jorj argued before having another bite of pie. "You and Parck never… Uh… Never mind. Sorry. Dumb question." Brought on by being propositioned earlier in the night, no doubt.

"There are no dumb questions save those which are unspoken."

"You and Voss never… hooked up, right?"

"When Voss speaks of arm candy, he refers exclusively to women."

"Ah. Good. I mean it would be fine if you had before we met again but… good."

"Even had I been interested in Voss, I would have been far too… culture shocked. Adjusting to having several people around at once, none of them speaking my own language- it's one thing, Jorj, to meet a small number of Corellians. Quite another to be suddenly surrounded by humans."

"True," Jorj murmured sympathetically. "You're doing much better than I would. I just hate the idea of you being lonely and I'm glad you have him around but… I don't know how much I would have liked you ending up with someone else either." He ate another bite of pie and wondered if he should mentioned the thing with Forld. Or maybe he'd mention it later. He wanted to be honest and open but he didn't want to randomly upset Thrawn over what amounted to nothing.

"They would have a great deal of work to do to become even half as proficient in Cheunh as you, and I would prefer to be with somebody who can at least comprehend my declarations of love, poorly worded though they no doubt are. I consistently failed poetry classes."

"You're very good with declarations in way more languages than I am. It's pretty sexy, not gonna lie." He finished his pie and considered his options. "Um. So I want to tell you something because I don't want you to hear about it from someone else and I don't want to keep things from you. But it might upset you a little. Briefly."

"Oh?" Thrawn wondered if he could get away with hugging Jorj while he was telling him whatever bad news this would be.

"Maybe not," Jorj admitted. After all, it hadn't really gone anywhere. "But I did get propositioned tonight. I turned him down obviously. Told him about you and how I didn't really want anyone else." He shrugged. "It's not a big deal, but it's one of those things I figured you need to know."

"I'm hardly going to blame others for finding you as attractive as I do.”

Jorj chuckled. "If you say so."

Thrawn tilted his head. "I could offer other responses, Jorj. I could ask for that man's name and you might never hear from him again. I could tell you that looking is fine so long as they do not touch, as though you were a fine and delicate sculpt I wished to keep to myself. I am saying no such thing, however, because I trust you."

"Oh I know." He'd been laughing more at the idea that anyone was likely to find him as attractive as Thrawn seemed to. "But that's why I needed to tell you. Because you do trust me."

"Then I thank you. And I ask you to tell me more about how you enjoy my different use of languages."

"No problem. It's just… " Jorj colored slightly. "I guess I just think it's sort of romantic that you have all these languages you can use. In a manly, rugged way. Of course."

"I fail to see what difficult terrain has to do with anything."

Jorj laughed. "Never mind."

"Why don't you come a little closer and tell me which languages you like hearing the most."

"Well," Jorj said slowly as he got to his feet and began closing the distance between them. "Your own language is probably the best because it means the most to you. Sy Bisti is good. Basic. Bocce. I bet you could make Huttese work… What else have you got?"

"I don't know Huttese. Hmm. Minnisiat? Alas, I know too few languages from this side of the galaxy."

"Anything would work on me. Coming from you anyway." Especially when Thrawn's eyes did that glowing thing.

"Oh?" Thrawn sat back and waited for Jorj to come a little closer, because everything about his studies said the Corellian would.

"Please," Jorj replied. He walked closer then sat down next to Thrawn, wrapping one arm around the Chiss' shoulders. He kissed Thrawn's cheek and smirked. "You know it does. Or you should."

"True," Thrawn answered in Cheunh. "But you have yet to pick a favourite."

"Cheunh."

"Not your own Basic?"

"No."

"You do me quite an honour, Jorj."

"Happy to do it."

"What would you like to hear me say?"

"What would you like to say at this moment?" Jorj asked in somewhat hesitant Cheunh. He still didn't think he was very good at longer sentences.

"There are so many things I would like to say to you, but you'd disbelieve so many of them despite their truth."

"I won't," Jorj promised. "I don't want you to feel like you can't say them. So say them."

"You're beautiful. I find it difficult to believe that you like me, let alone love me as you say. You're intelligent, and brave, and a better being than I. And for all these reasons and far more, I love you."

Jorj sighed a bit and smiled. "See? And you wonder why I like Cheunh the best." The rest he managed a bit slower. "Although… okay I believe you but I don't think I'm better than you. You're a remarkable man. And resilient. And smart. And I love you."

Thrawn smiled, because some of the mispronunciations were unintentionally hilarious, but they were at least understandable beneath that. Then he smiled differently, because Jorj had to know precisely what that way of saying 'I love you' meant. "What would you like to do tonight, Jorj?"

"Stay like this," Jorj said. He moved his arm and then rearranged himself a little so that he could lean against Thrawn's shoulder. He hoped he hadn't butchered all of his sentences. "Do you want to watch a holo maybe?"

"I've not really watched them for pleasure. Is there something you'd like to watch?"

"Um. Well… Would you prefer something about star-crossed lovers or vampire hunters?"

"I believe I am living the first holo. What is a vampire?

"Someone who died but lost all their blood and now is immortal but has to drink blood. And can die in the sunlight. And is allergic to religious icons."

“…Such creatures exist?"

"I don't think so?"

"I am very confused."

Jorj chuckled and leaned up to plant a kiss on Thrawn's cheek. "Holos aren't always based on real things, Thrawn."

"I realise this. I am attempting to comprehend the kind of mind that might come up with such a creature."

"Your people never come up with weird boogeymen? Or monsters? Maybe to scare kids into behaving or to make people stop acting a certain way?"

"The snow and ice are both very real, Jorj, as is Exile. What sort of moral might a creature such as a vampire impose?"

"That having your neck bit can be a pretty sensual experience? That's an important lesson, I'd think."

Thrawn considered this. "What does that have to do with vampires? Oh, and for my own data gathering purposes, did you mind having to wear a higher collar for a few days because of me?" Because if Jorj was going to announce, while sitting that close, that having his neck bitten could be sensual, then Thrawn might be willing to oblige, no matter that the mark looked painful.

"They want to suck your blood, Thrawn," Jorj managed to say with a straight face. "And I don't mind. As long as you're not going to be anything too major. My crew's jumpy as it is."

"I do not wish to suck your blood."

"Well I figured… Although… you do have those glowing eyes and I occasionally feel mesmerized in your presence… Maybe you're some kind of space vampire," Jorj teased.

"Perhaps we should watch this vampire program, and you can continue to list the similarities, so that I may continue to refute them. Possibly while nibbling on your neck."

Jorj considered this and rearranged himself again so he sprawled out over Thrawn's lap. And most of the couch as well. "All right. Go ahead and start the holo."

Thrawn handed Jorj the remote, and looked down at him. "It's very difficult for me to reach your neck from there. Are you attempting to tell me something?"

Jorj took the remote and located the Nyteblade marathon. He handed it back to Thrawn before smiling. "You can lean down. And this way I'm comfortable."

Thrawn shifted one limb at a time until he was sprawled out beside Jorj. "Leaning does not lend itself to sustained periods of anything."

Jorj smirked. "Uh huh. Admit it. You couldn't stand being that far away from me."

"Also true. I love you for your perception as well." Thrawn turned his head to watch the holo in mild interest. "I do not feel this is very well-acted."

"They rarely are. Matt loves this though. He's got the crew hooked. And I think he's in love with the guy who plays Nyteblade."

Thrawn sniffed. "Matt Miller has you to look at all day, I fail to see why this actor could captivate him."

"You are such a smooth operator," Jorj said in an admiring tone. "I mean I know you mean it and it's sweet but still… You must be a vampire."

"I would like to think that I would act better than that." Thrawn winced openly at one particularly false-sounding scream of fury. "However, I believe I've seen enough of this holo to agree with your assessment of biting necks."

"You do and you have way better pick-up lines and compliments than these vampires.

"I also agree with that assessment. I'm not certain that saying 'I hope your blood tastes half as sweet as it smells' to somebody bleeding out on the floor is meant to be romantic, but these characters seem to take it in stride."

Jorj laughed. "Well, this is like a pretty light type of show. It's not meant to be taken seriously. The acting definitely isn't."

"I'm glad to hear it." Thrawn put the mute button on. "There are far too many adverts in this broadcast."

Jorj brushed a few fingers over Thrawn's cheek. "You're not having much fun. What can I do to help?"

"I'm having a great deal of fun. I have you on a couch beside me, and I'm analysing an artform. Albeit a poorly made artform. And whenever it pains me to look at the holo, I can look down at you instead."

Jorj preened a bit. "You're a little ridiculous. I'm really not that fascinating. I appreciate it though."

"You're plenty fascinating. And very warm, and exceedingly comfortable to hold onto while on this couch." Thrawn's lips twitched. "And you have a very delectable looking neck," he quoted.

"That would mean a bit more if you weren't so into every other part of me in addition to my neck," Jorj teased. It was… well more than nice even if it was strange. He didn't mind Thrawn being so complimentary but he did occasionally wonder how he managed to be so genuine about it. "You're just lucky I don't agree with all of this automatically and end up being even more egotistical than I can occasionally be."

Thrawn turned the sound back on, and turned his full attention onto Jorj's neck in lieu of actually talking.

Jorj bit back a small groan. "Maybe not a vampire but it's still good." He eyed the screen. He hadn't seen this holo episode before but there was usually a bit of recap at the start of each one. It was hardly worth paying much attention to either way.

Thrawn pulled back, and gave him a slightly smug look. "If you were a Vampire, Jorj, I doubt much of your life would change."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You would merely spend slightly more time doing things at night. You spend enough time in space that sunlight is unlikely to burn you up. The true difference would be in your eating habits. I see no problem with making you dinner, I believe I would see no problem with continuing that arrangement."

Jorj smiled. “…So you're saying that if I was a vampire, you'd love me just as much as you do now? That's… Well, that's basically adorable."

"Though I would ask that you not turn me into one as well. At least until after my career is over. I doubt drinking blood would be conducive to being a good naval officer."

"You're oddly supportive of my non-existent vampire lifestyle."

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?"

"No just… It's just sort of different. I mean my crew's supportive… in a way but no one's ever as supportive as you are. Even about things that won't happen."

Thrawn ran a finger along Jorj's neck. "I do hope I didn't overdo this. It does look like it hurts."

"Not really. Or yet."

"Good. Though I may have inadvertently made it a little… higher than I was intending. It's harder to judge depth perception so close."

"I'll come with a way to cover it," Jorj reassured him. "At some point." He wasn't very concerned about it at the moment. And even though the holo was on… "Say more things in Cheunh. Or help me with my pronunciation because I'm sure it's horrible."

"I like you."

"And?"

Thrawn tugged at Jorj's hair lightly. "And," he corrected the word.

"Wait. Am I supposed to say I like you? Is this a lesson or?"

"'supposed', 'or', 'lesson'. I do not expect you to repeat after me except to correct your own words."

"Supposed. Lesson," Jorj dutifully attempted to say correctly. "It might be hopeless."

"'or', 'might be'." Thrawn pressed a kiss to the human's forehead, pleased.

"Or. Might be." He didn't say anything else, not liking his odds at being able to say most of a sentence properly.

"Your voice is so wonderful."

"How so?"

"Is that a genuine question, or are you perhaps fishing for compliments?"

"Both. I'm not feeling like it's wonderful right now. Not when I'm butchering your language."

"'feeling', 'right now', 'when' should have the negative expression as a suffix rather than a prefix. But you're doing very well. And I do enjoy teaching you."

"Feeling. Right now. … When." Jorj sighed. "Yeah but I could do better."

"You are doing wonderfully." Jorj still had that tendency towards keeping his throat closed, making the aspirated sounds less pronounced if they were there at all, but that was the kind of control that a human would likely have difficulty learning.

"Okay. I just… If you're not going to hear Cheunh often or from anyone else, I want to be able to do a decent job of saying things."

"'hear' 'anyone else', 'decent', 'things'. I do not wish anyone else to hear some of the less decent things I might say to you in Cheunh."

Jorj repeated all of the words. He smiled a bit before kissing Thrawn's cheek. "Well that goes without saying. But I want to be supportive, you know?"

"You said those sentences perfectly."

"Huh."

"I think that should be rewarded."

"I wouldn't be opposed to that. Motivation helps people learn."

"What might motivate you now?"

"You're my language teacher. Shouldn't you know?"

"Hm. I could… give you a more advanced vocabulary lesson?"

Jorj grinned. "I knew you were holding out on me," he teased. "You may proceed with the advanced course."

"Cheunh, as you have no doubt noticed, allows for more usage of tmesis than Basic. Elision, too, though I don't believe I've come across any of that in Basic. It's entirely optional, although some phrases I've used around you idiomatically have incorporated them. Ch'jorj'eo. Ch’venacah’ah." Thrawn let his fingers thread through Jorj's hair.

"In the CEDF, we separate out the morphemes slightly and use less of either construction-form, to leave orders less open to interpretation. You saw me use that once. Chaf’orm’bintrano had not phrased his orders regarding me well in the first instance, so I was able to reinterpret them." Thrawn's lip twisted, recalling that the Aristocra had realised that mistake far too quickly. "But it's not the way we would use Cheunh outside of that situation, however useful it is for learning the language in the first instance. Thus far, I have taught you some of the words and the simple grammar forms. Do you feel ready to learn the more complex grammatical structures?"

Jorj took a moment to process everything Thrawn had said. His look was pensive and perhaps slightly wary. He wasn't sure he was ready for complex anything when it came to Cheunh. "Maybe?" he decided. "You have to be really nice about it though. I'm going to feel enough like an idiot as it is."

“A simple phrase to start with, perhaps?” Thrawn lifted a leg carefully over Jorj’s hips, and whispered in his ear. “Ch'epasahn ch’ven’ah.” If Jorj asked him to explain it, Thrawn would give him the ‘en'casn'ah’ which was now implied by the sentence, but he hoped it wouldn’t be needed.

Jorj hesitated then repeated the phrase. "I'm guessing… that's something a bit… um… intimate?"

"Yes. Very."

"Well, what does it mean?" Jorj asked.

“I think you're at a stage where you could attempt your own translation."

"I'd rather not."

"I wouldn't start you off with something difficult, Jorj. They're each words you know, merely arranged differently."

"If you said something intimate or dirty or something, you would owe it to me to explain on your own," Jorj stubbornly demanded.

"I have, and I do expect you to work it out."

"Yeah but that's unfair."

"Think how pleased you'll be when you work it out. And how pleased I'll be."

"I won't be pleased."

"You think the contents of the sentence wouldn't be pleasing?" Thrawn sighed. "Work out the verb first, then I'll discuss the other two words in the construction."

Jorj glared briefly at Thrawn before sighing and thinking over the words.

"Want," he said eventually.

"Very good."

"Discuss the other two words," Jorj suggested.

"Ch'ah?"

"Me."

"Or I, yes. What's the last word."

He rubbed his forehead. Then colored slightly. "What kind of advanced course is this?"

"It's the kind of advanced course I would only ever say to you, Jorj. I'm trying to, oh what's the phrase… tisut ch'itt'oso ch'at ven." Constructing that sentence in Basic's word order was harder, but Jorj clearly needed the encouragement.

"Lecture less… what? Or something about impure thoughts?" Jorj sighed.

"Ch'jorj'eo, breathe. You're overthinking, and your translation is suffering for it."

Jorj sighed again. "I'm not ready for advanced lessons. Clearly."

" 'ven'."

“You?"

"Precisely. I'm more than willing to continue to teach you. You should have heard my own grasp of Basic when I was rescued. On reflection, it was lucky Voss could understand me."

"Being willing has nothing to do with it. I still have no idea what you said."

"Ch'epasahn ch'ven'ah. Want. I and you expressed as tmesis." Thrawn pressed a kiss to Jorj's temple. "Breathe, and think."

"No I get that. I mean the other thing you said."

"We'll come back to the double meaning in my first sentence later then." Thrawn sighed. If it wouldn't have been physically improbable, considering where all of his limbs were, he might have sat up. "''Speak filthy to you'. I apologise that it is not working as well as I might have hoped."

"It's me failing at it. Not you," Jorj pointed out with a sigh. "I think it's a wasted effort right now. Maybe after the party it'll work better. Right now I just would sooner avoid frustration."

Thrawn merely pulled him closer, by virtue of the leg he'd wrapped over Jorj earlier. "In this instance, tmesis was used to imply another word to be added to the sentence, as one might with the locative case endings in Sy Bysti. This particular instance has to do with word placement."

"Maybe it's just that you're way smarter. I mean, I don't know much about what a tmesis is."

"Ch'jorj'eo," he pointed out, simply.

"What?"

"Take one word, place others within it. Even used in the military for reports mentioning flanking manoeuvres, because somebody had a sense of humour about those once." Inspiration struck. "Would it help if I mentioned that this was also a particularly bad pun?"

Jorj sighed. He got what Thrawn meant but he was sort of getting a headache from it all. He wished he'd just not said anything and then they could watch Nyteblade. Instead he just got to feel like a complete idiot, which he'd been hoping to avoid.

"I don't see how it could hurt," he muttered.

"It's an especially bad pun. It's terrible," Thrawn intoned with a straight face. "It's very nearly the grammatical equivalent of this holo's acting skills."

"If you say so."

"Would you truly prefer that I said this in Basic?"

"I don't know. I just feel really stupid right now. I'll have to practice Cheunh on my own."

"You are not stupid. But it is late in the evening." Thrawn lifted his head to stare at him properly. "Would you stay with me the night?"

"I am a bit," Jorj argued. "I will. You seem to want me around no matter what I do so… that's something."

"Why would I not want you around?" Humans could say such confusing things.

"You're really, really smart and I'm sure you meet intelligent people that you'd… probably be better suited for." People who didn't prefer brainless vampires to trying to understand their boyfriend's native language. "You'd probably have less of this… stupidity with the Emperor too. I don't know. I'm just frustrated. It shouldn't be this hard to understand what you say."

“You're the only person I would want to be suited for, not to mention your own intelligence. And understanding what I say goes both ways. Basic is still difficult sometimes, Jorj, and I'm immensely grateful that I had you as a first language teacher."

"You're really good at it though. I should be able to return the favor. Somehow," Jorj pointed out.

Thrawn kissed him, lightly. "You know, Jorj, this program isn't as terrible as I had previously thought. I can at least appreciate the effort the costume department and scenery have gone to. The acting is atrocious, but that makes it easier to concentrate on the rest of it.”

Jorj returned the kiss before eying the holo. "I have a feeling it's supposed to mostly just be nonsense so they didn't try too hard."

"Shall we go to bed now, or when you are yawning?"

"Now is fine."

Thrawn fumbled with the remote. "Go and get ready for bed then. I'll put the plates away and join you."

"I'll help," Jorj offered.

"There are two plates and sets of cutlery for me to put in the dishwasher and a portion of pie for me to place in the cooler. Go and get ready for bed and you can think carefully about what I might actually want to do with you in our bed tonight."

Jorj say up, coloring slightly as he thought about Thrawn's first statement during their less than successful advanced lesson. "Okay… There's no ancient alien poetry that I have to decipher in order to figure it out though, right?"

"I have, in fact, already told you," Thrawn muttered, and nipped a little lower than he had before. "Go. Bed. In."

"All right." It was difficult to ignore Thrawn's requests when he phrased them that way. Or with that sort of look. He headed over to the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Jorj woke up before Thrawn for an odd change of pace. He lingered in bed for a bit then figured he'd get some caff quickly before the Chiss woke up. He was thinking about the party and thinking about wishing he could be a bit quicker on the uptake when he had a sudden flash of inspiration. Or maybe he had finally woken up. Caff tended to speed up his mental processes.

He set his mug down on the nightstand and lightly shook one of Thrawn's shoulder before getting back into bed.

Thrawn opened one eye, and narrowed it. "Your feet are cold. Did you get up?"

"Just briefly," Jorj said before kissing Thrawn's temple. Then his lips. "I had a thought too."

"Was that thought 'I should get back into bed so I can return to being my handsy morning self'?"

"Sadly no. But if does involve being handsy without the possibility of nosy old people doing mind reading nonsense."

"Ch'jorj'eo, that was not a mental image I could have done with first thing in the morning. I do not believe it was a mental image I could have done with at any time."

Jorj laughed. "Sorry. Have you heard of ysalamiri?"

Thrawn wrinkled his nose and rolled pointedly on top of Jorj. "No. And if I suffer a sleep-dread to the effect of what you have just described, I am blaming you. I am not into exhibitionism."

"It's a tree-dwelling lazy creature. That is useful against um… certain… forces." He wanted to be more clear and straight to the point but he wasn't sure it was smart. Or safe. And he wanted to be a bit smarter. "If you catch my drift?"

"Mm. Yes." That sort of sentence deserved being kissed slowly. If Jorj would just move a little closer…

"Just so happens I know a smuggler who could maybe get us some. Or a branch's worth. They're really attached to their trees apparently."

"And you don't feel that their use alone would be suspicious?" Sometimes, Jorj needed to learn about the tactical advantages of not letting the enemy know all the options you could use.

"Maybe at a party, but you said you don't think it's just about us attending a party. Right? What if something else comes up? Or he wants more than just me to be more… Imperialistically-minded?"

"I'm not certain I like the implications of that last question before breakfast." Was this how Jorj had felt when he'd dropped the news of the Emperor's definite attendance yesterday? Stars in the sky, no wonder he'd been so upset. "You would propose to get your smuggler friend to acquire such a branch, and then place it where, use it how?"

"It's something to keep in mind, ch'thrawn'eo," Jorj said in part to try out saying the word. But also to sort of drive the point home. This was serious, after all. "A branch would be a bit much. But initially who will think much of me getting you a small pet?"

"I cannot even keep a pot plant alive. Voss gave me one and it died swiftly." Though he couldn't at all help the glow at Jorj calling him that.

"All they need is maybe a tree and some nutrients. They're kind of cute. Small. I mean the most difficult would be coming up with a name and maybe getting it to pay much attention to you."

"Only you would think to get me a pet like that. You're so… Brilliant. That's brilliant."

"Well… I wouldn't go that far… "

"I would." Thrawn yawned. "What's the time?"

Jorj kissed him again. After the yawn, of course. "Early."

"Early early, or early for a smuggler early?

"Early early. Sorry just… figured I ought to share the idea before I could forget it."

"Early early is good. Early early means I shouldn't need to stagger out of this bed too soon."

Jorj grinned. "I would be pretty annoyed if you got out of bed so soon. Although there is caff. I could see my way to sharing it… "

"I still have yet to acquire a caff addiction."

"You're addicted to me so you're on your way."

"An excellent point, but I doubt I could place you in a cup and drink you in my ship's mess in front of everybody. Besides which, I should only have room in my life for one addiction."

Jorj made a face. "I'm not giving up caff." He wasn't serious except he sort of was in that he wasn't giving up caff but he wasn't as addicted to it as he seemed to be to Thrawn.

"Why would you give up caff?"

"I have more than one addiction."

"You're a smuggler, you're allowed."

"Huh."

"I'm not certain you can reach your caff with me pinning you down like this though. Now you do have to make a choice. Albeit a temporary one."

"Eh, I'll pick you. I'm not that eager to be wide awake anyway. And you're closer. And more interesting than a cup of caff."

"Excellent. I knew there was a reason I loved you. You pick me over caff in the mornings."

"You're welcome. I think."

"You are an excellent pillow."

Jorj lightly petted Thrawn's cheek. "Sorry I woke you up so early."

"Do not be. You have brilliant ideas, and waking early means spending more time with you."

"When do you have to get back to work? Do you have to go back to work today?"

"What day is it?"

"Thursday."

Thrawn groaned. "Strategy lecture for me to attend. Remind me to arrive early so I can get a good position at the back of the hall."

"I thought you loved lectures."

"This lecturer is dull and picks on those in the front row. I prefer to avoid the attention that brings. Just because I can recall what he's just said does not mean I particularly wish to."

"I see. How many of these lectures do you have to attend before you're free of him?"

"Too many."

"I'm sorry."

"Mm. I get to wake up to you beforehand, thus improving the day a thousandfold. And an essay. I get back from building small fighters, and they expect me to hand in an essay."

"I'd offer to write it for you but… it wouldn't help."

"It's a good thing I had such a good language teacher, otherwise my Basic would, I fear, not be able to handle it."

"I am pretty sure you'd have learned Basic well regardless of your teacher but thank you."

"Yes, but it means I've had a full seven years of extra work at it that most don't expect. They think I'm even more bright than I am, especially since the young Army officer who took me off planet with Voss has been spreading it about that I'm some sort of barbarian."

Jorj frowned. "Does this young officer have a name?"

"Not that I'm telling you when I've got you warm and comfortable in bed."

"Damn."

"Not the response I hoped for."

"What were you hoping for?"

"Something other than 'damn'?"

"I want to go deal with him for you. He's clearly an asshole."

"He cares about his troops. It probably does not help his opinion of me that I killed a few of them in my bid for escape."

"I just don't like how you end up getting treated like a feral beast," Jorj said then sighed. "But you know that so… never mind."

"I know that you're not going to treat me like it. Voss will not either. Yours are the only opinions of me as a person which I care about."

"I know and you're right but… it's just that this is part of a larger problem that everyone seems to tolerate all the time."

"The Empire has traded the inclusion but wars and infighting of the Republic for a less inclusive society which is willing to sacrifice fewer lives to the pretence that everything is fine. The inclusion the Republic practiced was false. I could see it from the moment I stepped aboard Outbound Flight, and when you told me of precisely what the Trade Federation had done at Naboo."

"False or not, inclusion happened, Thrawn. No one would claim the Republic to be a utopian system where everyone wanted to do right by everyone else. But neither is the Empire. We were better off faking inclusion and cooperation than making every fear and prejudice genuine. Buy into the bullshit if you want but I refuse to accept that this is an improvement."

"You misunderstand." Thrawn settled his head onto Jorj's shoulder, thinking. "How many planets can you name from the Old Republic with longstanding internal struggles - civil wars - or wars waged upon neighbouring planets for various reasons which could have been summed up as 'grudges'?"

"What does that have to do with the tendency of this stupid regime to treat every alien either as a dumb animal too dangerous for its own good or like a piece of furniture that forgot its chief function?"

"I note that you're not answering my question. Though that's fair, as I'm not answering yours directly."

"Fine. I can name plenty of planets. That's always been true. People are horrible if they can decide things for themselves. But we're all horrible in the same way. We're all great in the same way. We should be treated the same. There's less grudges now? But no one knows if that's because one of those planets' populations got wiped out discreetly or if they stopped of their own free will or if a certain Vader was sent in to get everyone to shut up."

"You're a smuggler, so your trade rather depends on… this sort of thing, when it's not evading taxes on gemstones. There are fewer grudges. Even the Hutts have ceased in some of their more oppressive tendencies. And that means that there are fewer people dying in meaningless wars, Jorj. Fewer nonhumans dying as well, because even the Republic tended to focus more on humans than nonhumans. The blockade of Naboo was about a blockade on a human planet, but it took the native nonhumans to end it. The battle tactics used are recorded, they're an excellent example of good usage of ground forces on the part of the Gungans, but it's the actions of Queen Amidala alone which are recorded anywhere that isn't a military textbook. The Gungans are merely a footnote."

Jorj resisted the urge to ask if Thrawn had ever met a Gungan. "You think someone who is an alien will be remembered in the annuals of history when the Empire is so much space dust?"

"Aside from me, you mean?" Thrawn raised his head and an eyebrow.

Jorj sighed.

"Explain your question and I'll try to give less flippant answers."

Jorj considered this and shrugged, working his way out from under Thrawn. "I'd rather not. I think I need some caff."

Thrawn reached out an arm and found the cup on the nightstand. "Yours, I believe?"

"I need to re-heat it."

"You're just making excuses to get out of bed."

"Picked up on that, did you?"

"It's a thermal cup, I know how long it takes a hot beverage to cool in one of them, and this has not been that long. I'd appreciate you telling me what is actually bothering you."

Jorj got out of bed. "I don't care about your particular brand of logic right now. It's bothering me."

"My logic bothers you." That was… new.

"It's just based on something you read or observed. It's not based on taking a sip of caff and seeing that it could use to be hotter. It's based on some analysis of every cup that's existed in the span of time. That's not how situations work. Or people work. Or Republics work."

"Actually, it's based on my experiences with filling those cups with hot chocolate and staring at textbooks and diagrams all night until you stepped back into my life and reminded me that I have a bed." Thrawn widened his eyes, and refrained from pointing out that Jorj hadn’t even been holding his caff before the announcement it needed reheating. "Explain what you'd prefer to hear me say, Jorj."

"I don't know. But it isn't that some kriffing old asshole is right to do whatever he wants. As if that's something new and grand and so very different than what's happened before." Jorj picked up his caff. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm reheating my drink whether you think I ought to or not. That's what this Empire's all about apparently." So saying, he left the room.

"It's not- Car'das, I don't believe in everything this Empire does, any more than I believe in everything the Ascendancy does." Thrawn put his head back, muttered something in Cheunh he was never going to translate for Jorj, and followed.

“Right. Because being a part of something never means subscribing to its ideals. And what that organization does never reflects poorly or well on any of its representatives. There's no longterm consequences whatsoever."

"If I were one to blindly follow, without thinking or analysing for myself, would I have been Exiled?" Thrawn asked, quietly.

"Thrawn, you wanting to support a corrupt dictator is your business. You wanting to believe it's for a greater good is also just that. Your business. I don't believe it. I am never going to believe it. But I do know that good leaders don't require their followers to want exotic pets that can neutralize the effect of that great boss' powers."

"I'm going to be glad I spent several hours ensuring my apartment was completely free of bugs right now." It was obvious Jorj wasn’t thinking terribly clearly. He hoped that his own words had been too quiet, because believing that Jorj had simply ignored them was… that hurt.

Jorj rolled his eyes and reheated his caff just to spite Thrawn.

Thrawn winced in anticipation of when Jorj would take his first sip and find it scalding. "If he were a good leader, I'd be thrilled that he wants to meet you."

"Yeah well I hope someday your good leader sends you to visit any number of Imperial Wookiee slaves and that you can tell them your incredibly enlightened opinion on how great the Empire is. You can tell them how much better it is that they're alive under the Empire than possibly dead in the Republic."

Thrawn closed his eyes, and breathed, very carefully. Jorj knew perfectly well how he felt about slave-keeping. "One of the things I disagree with vehemently. And openly. Another reason I'm not popular."

"I just don't get how you can be a part of this. How you can even defend any part of it. I guess you're just much better at being objective. Or something." He grabbed his cup of caff and slowly took a sip. "There. That's better."

"Because I despise a needless waste of life? Because one day, and I hope sooner rather than later there will be no slaves." Because a smuggler didn't rescue me instead of an Imperial. "Because this is where I can do the most good. From the inside." And that liquid had to scald.

Jorj took another sip and sighed. "Fine." It wasn't, of course, but he didn't see much point in continuing the discussion. He wasn't going to be able to talk Thrawn around to his way of thinking and he didn't want Thrawn to try to do the same to him.

It had taken years of the CEDF to ensure Thrawn's posture, and his drill sergeant would be very disappointed in him now, but his shoulders slumped nonetheless. "I'm sorry I can't be the idealist you'd like me to be."

"Same here," Jorj gently replied. "It's what it is." He just wished that what it was didn't make him feel that much more concerned about having to go to some sort of Imperial party in a few days' time. "I think I'm going to head out. Might as well figure out the ysalamiri thing."

Thrawn stared at him, torn between a repeated declaration of Jorj's brilliance and the accusation that Jorj was running away from him. "I- … will I see you again tonight?"

“Sure." Jorj took a few more sips of caff and set his cup down. "It'll bother me less later. For awhile. But that happens too. It's just easier to love someone and think they're a complete idiot if you can do so somewhere else. For me anyway."

It hurt, but it was not as though Jorj were the first to say that to him - though Thrass had more swearing involved. Still, at least it was positive. He'd hate to go and sleep on Voss's couch. Or his office chair. "I love you too."

Jorj sighed. He didn't much feel like kissing Thrawn at the moment so he touched his shoulder briefly before heading to the apartment door. "For what it's worth, I hope you have a good day."

“I bet you'll have better."

"I doubt it." He had a feeling there wouldn't a lot of adjectives for the day he was going to have outside of possibly productive. Then again he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen or spoken to Karrde and the man was usually entertaining. He grabbed the jacket he'd brought with the night before and headed out the door.

Leaving the building in sleep clothes was certainly far braver than Thrawn had believed the human would do, and he glared at the wall chrono. "Too early." He picked up the cup and hissed. Corellian psychology clearly needed to prove they were right at the expense of pain.

 

*

 

"I'm dressed, Voss, and it's just me."

"How dull," Voss said. "I'd come back later but I'm only here to deliver a dossier to you so… I'll come in anyway." He entered Thrawn's apartment and eyed the Chiss curiously. "Where is your scruffier half? Seems awfully early to be smuggling."

"I'm going to let you call him that and watch his reaction." Maybe misdirection would work, maybe Voss hadn't had enough caff to notice him doing it.

Voss raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? Normally you go on and on about him for at least a handful of minutes. What's he done now?"

Ktah, clearly he could catch no breaks this morning. "There is pie in the cooler."

"You haven't broken up, have you?" Voss sighed. "With my luck, you have. Well…  pie is good then. And tea. Then I shall listen to your sordid tale of woe."

"It is not sordid, it is not woe, he said he'd be coming back tonight. It is, however, a disagreement regarding ideology."

"An argument?" Voss folded his arms, studying Thrawn thoughtfully. "You… No, I suppose you wouldn't have let him win. Pity."

"I apologised at the end of it, though perhaps not for the things he would have preferred to hear. Which is more important, Voss; letting him win, or speaking the truth?"

"When you quarrel with a friend, you are merely having a disagreement. It isn't the same when it's your… lover, I suppose." He winced as if the word 'lover' pained him. "You also made it clear you were apologizing, I trust?"

"I would let him win every argument, but this one would mean lying to him about how I feel." Not to mention give Jorj incentive to try to tempt him away from the Empire, which… was not as good an idea as Jorj might believe. "I told him I was sorry I couldn't be the idealist he wanted me to be. Not the best response, I realise, but the most accurate."

Voss nodded slowly. "Well, smugglers are a bit romantic in that way, I suppose. They like thinking they're being heroic when they're just making things difficult." He shrugged. "Anyway, as long as he left in better spirits than when he arrived, I'm sure no harm's been done."

"I don't want to choose between him and this Empire, Voss. I don't know who'd win, and that terrifies me," Thrawn spoke quietly, closing his eyes. Voss hadn’t commented on the fact that his eyes glowed as a normal state, and brightened that glow when talking about Jorj, but the human would surely notice that his eyes were going dark. Thrawn didn’t especially feel up to explaining the biological responses involved in the Chiss Fight-or-Flight states.

"All things considered, I would say the Empire is winning at the moment," Voss murmured. His tone did not indicate that this was necessarily the best possible outcome. "I have this before but I will say again that you could stand to learn that there is a bit of a difference between telling someone the truth and bluntly picking holes in their counter-arguments."

Thrawn knew he could stand to learn verbal tact better. Professional situations were one thing, being in love with somebody volatile and emotional – and passionate, so very passionate about what he believed in – was something else entirely. He looked away, acknowledging the point.

"You do unfortunately have a way of making people feel stupid. It makes people angry and defensive. And Corellians rarely are not some combination of those two things."

"I'd say he won when he screamed at me about Wookiee slaves. He's hardly defenceless in an argument with me. If anything, he knows more buttons to press." Any buttons Thrawn pressed would be inadvertent. Evidently, Jorj had more fond memories of the Old Republic than he’d previously let on.

"Ah but did he leave feeling victorious? Or feeling a bit dumb?"

"I hope not feeling dumb, ch'jo- Jorj Car'das needs more personal confidence. If he'd left feeling victorious, however, he would have made a Rebel of me."

Voss considered this. "You could always think of it another way. After all he is under a lot of stress and quite unhappy about parties with mandatory attendance. Maybe he just wanted to be right about something."

"The Rebellion does not have a snappy uniform, Voss." Thrawn could tell that sentence was snarky, and did not care.

"I'm not sure I really think he is much of a Rebel. Did he really defend the Rebellion to you?" That seemed a bit of a bold move even for Jorj Car'das.

"No. I defended the Empire over the Old Republic to him."

"Ah. Well. People find it difficult to embrace change. You seem to thrive on it, however." it was one of the many things Voss admired about Thrawn.

"I wish I'd had a better answer for Wookiee slaves. Or slaves in general. I keep expecting Tarkin to parade that Mon Calamari of his around in front of me, and I don't believe I'd keep my temper with him in that instance."

"At the risk of offending you, the Wookiee situation is sad and I'd hardly attempt to justify it but they've always been a bit of a problem. Excellent allies at times but very, very problematic. Tarkin is a bit of an ass, but I doubt he's all that eager to offend you or the Emperor. Perhaps the party will ease his mind. Jorj, I mean. After all, the Emperor is a great man in many, many respects. And Car'das could be quite an asset to our cause if he could be a little less stubborn."

"Jorj Car'das thinks the Emperor is terrific. Inspiring of terror. I doubt a party is going to change his mind on the subject."

"He'll be there with you and I'm sure it will be quite uneventful. Especially if he's as worried as you think. The Emperor… " Voss sighed. "He seems to enjoy that sort of thing. Putting people on edge and then leaving them there." It was not, Voss felt, necessary or profitable way to spend one's time but no man was without his vices. "Maybe you ought to be reassuring? I'm getting the impression that you are, instead, being honest."

"Reassuring how? And not something I've necessarily got much experience with."

"What have you attempted in terms of being reassuring?"

“With ch'j- with Jorj Car'das, or in my lifetime?" Catching the slip hurt, but if Jorj was going to be that upset with him, then Thrawn did not deserve to call him that, at least until he’d earned forgiveness.

"With Car'das."

"I don't know. Outside of telling him he's getting much better at Cheunh whenever he thinks he's not."

Voss made a face. "No. About this situation where he is attracting more and more attention that I doubt he wants? How are you reassuring him that this isn't anything dire?"

"Very funny." Humans.

"In what way?"

"Jorj would hear that as a lie." Surely that was self-evident? Humans.

Voss raised an eyebrow. "Thrawn," he gently began, "how do two Chiss make a relationship work exactly?"

"Arranged marriages when you're at my social rank or higher, not while you're serving in the Military unless your line's in danger of dying out, and I've got no direct personal evidence to go on, having not known either of my parents and not meeting often with Thrass's matched." And Thrawn was not going to be sore about any of that.

"I see." Voss rubbed his temples. "Thrawn, you're… I'll be honest. You're being a rather lousy boyfriend."

"I realise that. Unfortunately, when I've tried to be better at it, I've made it worse." Spectacularly worse.

“Because sometimes a person says things that they don't know to be true but it works out anyway because they care. And sometimes that's not a bad thing. Sometimes knowing a person cares is invaluable. Reassurance is pretty important when a human is in a relationship. It gives us a sense of security."

"So I should do that how?" What a strange concept.

"You've yet to do it."

"Mm, that's why I'm asking you. Otherwise you're sitting there eating my pie and drinking my supply of caff for no reason other than to decorate my apartment." Voss probably didn’t deserve that.

"Look, you argued about the Empire being better than the Republic. You've defended the Empire to some degree. Jorj isn't really a part of the Empire and he's been invited to an Imperial party. Who do you think he honestly think will have his back if things go poorly? He's likely to turn to someone who told him it would be okay. That they will help him out. Not to people who seem to be pretty content with the Empire and what it does."

Thrawn stared at the ceiling. "Ktah. I'm more lousy than I had suspected."

"I think it has more to do with you being you and him being him. But you have to remember that ideals in isolation are rarely what upsets a person. You can straighten it out. He's coming back, yes?"

"He said he would."

"You have a lecture to attend and this file to read, but I suppose you might find time to speak to him. People ask for space and sometimes it isn't because they actually want it." Voss sighed and then chuckled. "This must be very confusing if you're not used to emotions being involved in a relationship. Car'das seems… fairly volatile. No offense."

"I would have him no different than he is." Thrawn smiled, remembering a few lessons. "He can be remarkably patient with a student as well."

“Perhaps. He seems a bit brash to me but then he's not exactly my type at all."

"I'm glad, I don't need competition from somebody who's better at this than I am, he might work out he can do so much better."

Voss shuddered. "I have no interest. None. Emotional people are difficult. They need a lot of coddling and seem to get very offended when you don't join them in being overly emotional. I also like women but… well, I doubt he'll work out that he could do better if he hasn't already. … That was a joke, by the way."

Thrawn considered this, made sure the pie and tea were not on Voss's lap, and threw one of the cushions at him.

Voss smirked. "You ought to go find him. Maybe it'll work out better than waiting. And I'd rather not have any more pillows lobbed at my head." Not with the pie so close-by.

"You admit you deserved that one?"

"I do. Now was probably not the best time for such a remark."

"I don't know where he's gone, and am not sure how he'd react to me triangulating his comm signal."

Voss laughed. "I'm sorry but honestly you need to think a bit less like a paranoid Imperial agent and more like a boyfriend who just messed up rather fantastically."

"So… I should triangulate his comm signal?"

"At least call him. Apologize and do not explain why or justify it. Just be sorry for everything and be reassuring. Or triangulate if that's better and he's not on some illegal errand."

"I'll choose to trust him, thank you. And… thank you. I'll call him. Triangulating his position would, I think, make him angrier as well." Thrawn picked up the file. "Am I going to like any of what's in this?"

"You might appreciate it but I don't believe the majority of its contents will be to your liking."

"That either means it's the file for my new 2IC or there's been another skirmish. Ktah."

"It could be both."

"Who would put them in the same file?" Thrawn closed his eyes. "I have a lecture, an essay in a foreign language, a mystery file, and a person whom I love and whose opinion of me matters greatly to calm. Be kind and tell me it's a personnel file on a commander.”

"Who indeed." Voss smirked. "But you needn't worry. There's simply been another skirmish."

Thrawn opened one eye and glared with it. "I'll start the analysis."

"It can keep until tomorrow," Voss offered. "I had forgotten about your current work load. I had thought you were done with the lectures as well."

"No. Ongoing. Got to teach the alien extra before he can be half as good. I'd object less were today's any good. If I'm right, that file won't keep long. Might as well start today. Chances of you checking my Basic on the essay?"

"Quite a waste of your time and the Empire's resources… I'll look into the matter and I have no objections to inspecting your essay." It never took very long. Thrawn had a very good grasp on Basic.

"It lets me study more tactics in use currently. It's not entirely a waste, though in this case I could learn far more from the transcripts." Thrawn picked up the file. "They are getting closer."

"Very," Voss replied. "And perhaps not but there are plenty of other tasks I would be happy to give to you were you not in lectures and composing essays."

"Suddenly the essay is more appealing, Voss."

Voss chuckled. "Well I suppose I will take my leave. Send me the essay whenever you get a chance."

“Third draft will be in your inbox tonight. It's due in three weeks, and yes, they did start without me. Thank you." Thrawn didn't look up from the file

Of course he was on draft three and of course he had three more weeks to obsess over it. "You should put far less effort into these courses. You're above them and you need only say the word and I will see that you are excused from them."

"I should not."

“You're hardly a green cadet with no experience whatsoever. You needn't allow yourself to be treated like one." Thrawn was too smart not to think these pointless lessons had anything to do with anything outside of his being Chiss.

"I'm also the only fully nonhuman ranked above basic crewer. The work is not difficult, merely the language barrier."

"You shouldn't feel obligated to do the work simply because you are nonhuman."

"Voss. I've a great deal to do to prove to the emperor & those around him that you were not mistaken in me. I don't mind the extra work for that."

“As long as you know that it isn’t strictly necessary to work so hard at it. You have proven yourself several times over already.”

"Voss, for you it would not be strictly necessary. For me, it is very necessary, and I accept that. It would likely be as bad if not worse for you in the Ascendancy."

"Perhaps but if you accept something as necessary then it becomes necessary, wouldn't you agree? It wouldn't hurt you to question the hoops you're expected to jump through. It makes you a good soldier to follow orders but it isn't wrong to want orders worth following. You're not going to blend in so why not continue to stand out?"

"Because when I do disagree, I'll want it to be for something a great deal more important than my own objections to their being petty."

Voss shrugged. He set down his mug and eyed the pie longingly before moving to the door. "Just make sure you do voice the occasional objection, hm?"

"When it's important, Voss, I will.”

"I'll have to hope so." Voss believed Thrawn, of course, but he had yet to see the Chiss officer do it.

“Take the rest of the pie. I'll get more." After he'd called Jorj. And been to his damn lecture.

"Thank you." He turned back and retrieved the pie. Then eyed Thrawn thoughtfully. "A word of advice? You know the man much better than I do, but it seems to me that Car'das has loyalties to people. Not so much to causes. I imagine he'd put you first if he had to choose. I doubt he knows what you would pick anymore than you do. So while you will want to be honest, you might want to be kind."

"Good advice."

"Feel free to ignore it but… well, we're friends and I doubt you're likely to ask for advice elsewhere."

"I'd not ignore your advice, Voss."

"But you could without any repercussions," Voss insisted. "Anyway, I have to find something to do that isn't eating this pie."

"How about transporting that pie to your own cooler?"

"That won't take very long. Send the essay and let me know how things progress," Voss said and then he headed out. He needed a few moments to remind himself that he didn't really want any sort of relationship before he got work done.

 

After spending the morning wishing he could feel his tongue, Jorj was able to send a message to Karrde. He was still waiting for a response as the afternoon rolled by. It was a slow day in a week full of them. Matt and Kinzie had yet to find them work. When his commlink beeped, he hesitated when he noticed who the call was from. But he answered it after the third ring.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah?" He wasn't really sure what else to say. He hadn't been expecting Thrawn to call and apologize. He'd expected to add the morning's discussion to the list of stupid things that were better to ignore for the time being.

"And I love you, but I hope you already knew that part."

"I do know that," Jorj replied. "I wasn't really thinking you'd call. I mean, I'm the one who left… "

"And I'm the one who needs to be sorry." Thrawn took a breath, because the name might not be acceptable now but he needed to say it. "Jorj."

"I'm sorry too," Jorj said after a moment. "I shouldn't expect you to be what you're not. And I love who you are so… don't worry about it. I forgive you."

"I don't feel I deserve that. At least not until I've made it up to you properly. How do I make it up to you? My only idea right now is more pie. "

"I don't know. We just don't agree." He didn't feel like it was a relationship-ending conflict although a part of him worried that it could potentially head in that direction someday. "I already knew that. I guess I just… I didn't know how much we did. I just have to accept it."

"There are other things to agree on. I'm okay with disagreeing on this, so long as I don't lose you because of this alone. "

Jorj sighed quietly. "I don't know if I can be okay with it this second but I will be."

"I definitely do not deserve you."

"What makes you say that?" Jorj asked, a little curious.

"What do you call flattery when it's true?"

"A compliment maybe? Praise or… something… "

"Something like that."

"You probably would be better off with someone who was less… " Opinionated. Hot-tempered. Stubborn. Worried about dealing with the Empire or Emperor. "I don't know but you'd probably be better off with someone who agreed more with you about certain things. But thank you."

"Better off career wise, possibly. Happier, never. "

"Yeah." Jorj didn't feel particularly happy but he didn't think there was much Thrawn could do about it. Or would. He just had to hope the party went well and he was eventually left alone. "How's your essay going?"

"Voss promised to check my Basic. What kind of pie would you like tonight? "

"That was nice of him. You probably don't need much help though," Jorj pointed out. "Whatever you're in the mood for is fine."

"I'm not certain they'd sell you-flavoured pies anywhere that does not cater to vampires."

Jorj smiled at that. "I don't think I would want that sort of thing even if they did."

"True, though you did specify what I want."

"If you want me to eat dinner with you, you'll have to find something better. I have faith in your ability to get a better pie."

"Then I shall have to meet and exceed your expectations of me, ch'jorj'eo, for such faith."

"Sounds good. I, uh, am I keeping you from that lecture you're supposed to go to?" He didn't want to end the call but he didn't want to mess up Thrawn's work. Even if it was for the Empire.

"I wouldn't call you if I couldn't afford to give you my full attention."

"Oh. Well. That's good." Sort of. He didn't want to mess up Thrawn's work until he realized he wasn't, but it was probably for the best. Thrawn wasn't really the sort to do something utterly impractical. The fact that he called at all was a big step though. A positive one even if it was weird.

"I should have called you sooner. I'm sorry for that too."

"I'm glad you did. It… helps." Jorj sighed. "I mean, I know you… it's just that this situation I'm in is hard and hearing all about how great and fair the Empire is doesn't help. That's not your fault or even what you meant. But it's sort of what I took away from our conversation."

"I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant." Thrawn looked at the wall, wondering how his word choice could have meant that was what Jorj had heard.

“I just feel backed into a corner with the pass and everything. And I still don't know what to do about it." He'd figure a way out of it hopefully. 

"Would you care for us to start again? Hello. My name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo, and I'm madly in love with you. Call me Thrawn, call me yours, and that's all I'll ever need to be happy."

He smiled as Thrawn continued. "You don't have to do that, ch'thrawn'eo. I mean I don't mind you saying as much but… "

Thrawn could see the glow reflecting at him from the cooler and didn't care at all. "I know. And I'm sorry for that too. If I said everything would be all right, would you believe me?"

Jorj sighed but it was less in some sort of despair and more in relief. "Yeah. I would."

"Everything, ch'jorj'eo, will be all right."

"Thank you."

"No, ch'jorj'eo. Thank you." Now he just had to work out a way to make sure it was all right. Reassuring was one thing, keeping the promise inherent in the reassurance was quite another.

"Could… " Jorj hesitated. "Would you do that more often? Not that I don't appreciate what you do but… I guess sometimes I need you to say that. Even if it seems unlikely to be all right."

"For you, yes. Because for you I will do my best to ensure that everything truly is all right."

"Thank you then. In advance."

"I'll make stew tonight."

"That sounds good."

"It'll be better because I'll have you there."

"It'll be pretty good for me too. Because I love you," Jorj said.

"Ch’venacah’ah, ch'jorj'eo."

"If you need company when you're finally at the part of your day when you're working on your essay, let me know."

"I'm certain you'd distract me. You're far more interesting than this essay is. And a great deal more aesthetically pleasing."

"I'd behave. I mean I'd end up sitting in your lap and making out with you while you worked but I'd behave."

There was a long pause until Thrawn gulped. "My lecture is due to end at three. Come home early," he managed, suddenly very hoarse.

Jorj chuckled. "What's that? You've changed your mind?"

"Do not give me such pleasant ideas if you object to my wishing to implement them,” Thrawn growled in response.

"I don't. I'm just pleased. I'll see you at the apartment at a little after three then."

"Stars you're perfect."

"If you say so."

"I'm… going to be unable to concentrate on this lecture. Do you think my datapad has a recording feature?"

"I'm sorry but that makes me happy. And I'm sure it does."

"I'm never going to finish my essay, am I?"


	11. Chapter 11

"You, Car'das, look like the smuggest damn thing I've ever seen. Surely it can't be me putting that smirk on your face."

Jorj rolled his eyes, but he was still feeling a bit satisfied. While there were always likely to be issues to iron out and his boyfriend may have had his moments of stupidity, he was relieved Thrawn had called and said what he'd said. "Just having a good day. How are you?"

"Hark at the man. He calls me out here and asks how I am. Could have done that in a comm call." Karrde sat down and tilted his head. "Didn't expect to see you around."

"Just figured I'd ask." Jorj shrugged and sat down across from him. "I've been around. Ish."

"Yeah, well. I heard your Decker got you out of a Star Destroyer at risk to life and limb. Well done him. Almost makes me want to change my mind about the job offer. Still no though, before you ask. Again."

Jorj winced. "Yeah… He's mostly recovered from it now. He's a good kid. Actually I just wanted to talk to you about those ysalamiri things you found."

Karrde blinked. "Did not figure you for an exotic pet person."

"It's not for me," Jorj explained. "It's a gift."

"Well, I'll admit they're low maintenance after the initial setup." Interesting choice.

"I'm sure my friend can handle one."

“When's the birthday?"

"It was a week or so ago. I forgot about it and I'm trying to make up for it now."

"Expensive way to make up for it." Karrde leaned back in his chair. "You sure he's ready for you to be that serious about him?" It was a bit of a shot in the dark, but Karrde didn't think he was wrong.

Jorj blinked a bit, but he figured he ought to be somewhat honest. It wasn't like he didn't trust Karrde. More than he trusted Forld and he'd talked his ear off about Thrawn already. "Yeah." He sighed and chuckled wryly. "All things considered, it's very serious."

It was not very often - or ever, but that was usually true of most out there - that he managed to catch Car'das off guard, so Karrde took the moment to feel smug about it. "Good. He'd better treat you right or your crew will make his life hell." Which meant Karrde really had no idea who the mystery man was. "It's not another Bounty Hunter is it? "

"No. You would seriously never guess. Ever."

"Is that a challenge, Car'das? You know how I love challenges. "

"More like a statement of fact."

"Challenge accepted then. No cheating on my part allowed, I presume? I can't get one of yours drunk & ask? "

"No cheating and crew members. You have to figure it out discreetly." Right. That would work out well. “…Or I guess I could tell you. I doubt you will even know who he is."

"Try me. I have to assume he's striking in appearance and slightly dangerous to know, because you have a type, Car'das." And Karrde still hadn't worked out why that was his type, space knew despite his adherence to the Corellian stereotypes, it was still kind of strange.

"Very striking," Jorj agreed. "I don't know about… " He considered what little he knew about how Thrawn's exile had ended. "Okay yeah he's dangerous. But that Bounty Hunter was a one time thing, you know? I don't require everyone I see to be all that exciting." Except that he very much did.

"But it's so much fun to tease you about the time I nearly lost my favourite competitor."

Jorj sighed. "He seemed so interested. How was I supposed to know it was in my capture?"

"You should pay more attention to the price on your head." Or prices.

"I would," Jorj began, "but lately and unfortunately I've had bigger problems."

"I'm going to raise my eyebrows and feel torn about whether I want you elaborate."

Jorj laughed. "Oh. And if it helps narrow things down? No, I'm not romantically involved with Darth Vader."

Karrde sputtered. "You had to say that when I was taking a sip, you damn bastard."

"Couldn't resist. Someone assumed just that the other night though. So I felt the need to clarify in case some weird rumor is floating around."

“…What?"

"Never mind. I'm not. That's the important part."

"Who the hell guessed Darth Vader?" Karrde asked.

"Some guy I met at a bar."

"You're telling guys you meet in a bar who your new sweetheart is but you won't tell your oldest business competitor who's going to go out of his way to get you a lizard for him? I'm crushed, Car'das," Karrde deadpan ed.

"Hey, I just wanted you to guess. I didn't say I could never ever tell you myself."

"You're a damn bastard, Car'das."

"Do you want to guess or not?"

"Not if you're going to just get drunk and tell strangers. That takes all the fun from it," Karrde pouted.

"After he guessed Darth Vader, I felt obligated to salvage my reputation."

"So you were drunk then?"

"No. I just had some caff."

"Allow me to guess. You were drunk and waxing lyrical on your boyfriend's attributes and he guessed Darth Vader from the dangerous part? You also do tend to like them tall, did you specify tall?"

"No. I turned him down and he guessed Darth Vader. No idea why. … I do not have a type."

"Yeah you do, it's tall, strikingly different and dangerous." Korj frowned at this pronouncement while Karrde looked at the ceiling. "And I hear from certain quarters that you like fancy accents."

Jorj frowned a bit more. "Okay," he muttered. "I might have a type. Or did. But now I have one guy who doesn't need to know about this type."

"But I'll bet he fits the profile completely. How long have you known this one? Can't be more than a few months, you were unattached last time we spoke, and you're suddenly buying him a really special kind of pet? The sex must be fantastic." Eventually, Car'das was going to break down and tell him.

Jorj kept himself from saying Thrawn was the profile. He was at least the profile's prototype and it was really, really embarrassing. "Everything is great. And he's very into me, thank you."

Karrde leaned forward and stared, very calmly, into Car'das' eyes, studying him. “…Oh, no way. No, no way. No damn way."

"Is there something in my eye?"

"Mm, the glitter of the feline who drank all the blue milk." Karrde smirked. "He doesn't just fit the profile. He's the reason for the profile. You've gotten hold of the reason Ferasi keeps rolling her eyes every time she hears about your exploits." Karrde paused, and grinned. "You're blushing."

Jorj coughed and tried to do his best to stop himself from turning completely red. "Ferasi has no business rolling her eyes at anyone. Least of all me. And yeah. You're right… "

"I should just ask Ferasi who the mystery fellow you've been swooning over for, what, six, seven years is? I think I'll do that. She's never told me who it is before, but I figure now's as good a time as any don't you?"

"I wasn't swooning." Maybe he'd been brooding but not swooning. "I just missed him a lot. But if you met him you'd understand somewhat. He's a Chiss named Thrawn."

"A what named who now?"

Jorj grinned. "Tall, blue-skinned, red eyes."

"Not what I expected. Except for the tall bit."

"You've seen him?"

"No."

"I might have a holo."

"I don't think that would come across very well on a holo."

"Are you asking to meet him?"

"I know you like them dangerous."

"He's not that dangerous. And it's not like he's going to kill you the second he locks eyes with you. Unless you upset me and then all bets are off."

"Yeah, see? Dangerous."

"Protective. And he's not that tough. The crew's met him."

"Did he quail?

Jorj chuckled. "No. He's dealt with much worse."

"So really tough and dangerous. I don't want to meet him."

"Okay now you have to meet him. You can bring Ferasi with if you need a buffer. And Qennto if you have to."

"No, Car'das, now I really don't, because remember, I don't share your kinks."

Jorj blinked and then scowled. "I never had kinks like that and I am not sharing Thrawn with anyone. Particularly not those two."

"Not what I meant. At all. Space no."

“…What did you mean?"

"I mean I have no desire to meet your terrifyingly dangerous boyfriend."

"Terrifyingly? Just what type of type do you think I have?"

"Again. Bounty Hunters."

"You're going to meet him," Jorj decided. "I can't have you thinking you're only source of competition is a flake who dates brutish hulks."

"I'm sure he's got a very nice accent."

“…He might."

"Which is Car'das code for he does, and you're smitten."

"That I'll readily admit."

"How soon do you want the damn lizard? Payment upfront."

"As soon as you can get it for me. How much?"

"If I charge you too much for this job, Ferasi will kill me."

Jorj shrugged. "How often do you do a job for me? Charge me your usual rate." He wanted this to look like a normal transaction, after all.

"I don't do jobs for you. You're usually able to do them yourself."

"Business has been slow. And you're the only one who figured out how to coax these little guys down from their trees. … It's trees that they live in, right?"

"Yes, Car'das, it's trees,” Karrde sighed.

"So how much?"

"Ask Ferasi, she's the one who can get the critters down the best." Karrde sighed again. This was surreal as hell. "No, you know what? You can owe me a favour."

"An innocent favor of some kind?"

"I'm not going to ask you for sexual favours of any kind, I now live in fear of your boyfriend, about whom I'm certain to ask Ferasi for details."

Jorj grinned. "Ask her. And okay, but this favor can't be anything against the Imperials. Oh. Tell Ferasi that Thrawn's got his own Star Destroyer."

"OhMyStarsIt'sTHATAlien?!"

Jorj blinked. "Come again?"

"The one who killed four Imps who were meant to be out chasing Terrik, on some uncharted planet in the Unknown Regions, unseen and with no damn tech to speak of, snuck aboard a Star Destroyer, and got brought back with an on-the-spot-commission? THAT alien?" Karrde was well aware he was hyperventilating, thank you.

Jorj blinked again. And one more time for good measure. "I, uh, didn't know all the details, but yes. That alien."

"Kriff."

"He's a great guy once you get to know him." Jorj wondered just how much Ferasi had told him. And just how much more she would tell Karrde. And just how he would react.

"No, but really. Kriff, Jorj." It was damn rare he used Car'das' given name, and he wouldn't even know it except Ferasi had let it slip.

"Kriff what exactly?" Jorj asked, fairly amused.

"Um. Everything."

"Because?"

"I was right. I don't want to meet your boyfriend."

"He's harmless. He wants a small lizard as a pet."

"Your definition of harmless has expanded to include the Captain of a Star Destroyer. Was the pet your idea or his?"

"Initially mine then his. He doesn't have much what with the exile and all."

"Fine. I'll get him the lizard. One favour."

Jorj had a feeling Thrawn wouldn't like the favour, given that he didn't negotiate or haggle or anything. But he did, for the most part, trust Karrde. And Karrde seemed a bit concerned about Thrawn so the favor was likely to be fairly reasonable. "Deal."

"I shoulda asked for two. Kriff, Car'das.

"You didn't expect me to agree so readily."

"No. I did not. He means more to you than I'd thought." Or hoped. Kriff.

"Well we knew each other six years ago. I mean, not much came of it but… " Jorj shrugged. "I don't know. There's no one like him. And not just because he's blue. It's… complicated."

"Clearly." Karrde felt like he needed a drink.

"We should get together more often."

"I'm not certain my liver could handle the shock," Karrde muttered in response.

Jorj laughed. "I highly doubt I'll have any new surprise boyfriends to spring on you next time."

"If you do your boyfriend will kill him for it, and me for meeting him in support of you."

"He wouldn't do that."

Karrde stared at Car'das. The smuggler human-king, no matter that he pretended he was just a simple man with a simple crew and simple wants from life, was blatantly insane.

"I don't think he'd do that," Jorj amended. "What?"

'Car'das, if you ever have to run, make sure you run as best as you can. And this is an offer I'm not making lightly, you can come to me if you need it. Or your crew needs it. I'm offering sanctuary, Jorj Car'das, and I'm offering it because I'm not sure you know what you're getting into.' He could say it. He could say it and he'd probably mean it, but Car'das wouldn't thank him for it, and probably wouldn't forgive him either, because Car'das was in love. "Ask him sometime for more details about how he got off his little planet. See what he says."

Jorj froze as Karrde spoke. He didn't want to be obvious about it but he'd thought briefly about running when the invitation had arrived, but he hadn't really occurred to him that there was choices if things got bad. Not that he wanted them to or that he wanted to leave Thrawn because he didn't… But having the option was strange. "What do you know?"

"I know he killed to get out of there and they still took him on. I know the Emperor likes him far more than he likes anybody even slightly nonhuman, and I know nobody knows why."

Jorj nodded. "Yeah. I knew most of that." He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I don't need to run just yet. Probably won't. It's not like that." At the moment anyway. He had no idea what the invite or the party would do. "But thank you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Damn Car'das.

"It's… just how things have been," Jorj admitted somewhat hesitantly. He hadn't really talked to anyone about it. He had been actively avoiding it, and he didn't want Karrde to think he couldn't handle things on his own.

“…Does this have something to do with those several months that everybody pretends didn't happen?"

"Months?"

Karrde blinked. "You and that ship full of dead crew and a Dark Jedi around Bpfassh." Stars, Car'das didn't deserve the kingship if he thought people were that oblivious.

"Right. It has something to do with that," Jorj admitted. "And Thrawn being with the Empire. Somehow I'm caught up in it and it's… Well, it's not great."

"Then pretend I said the offer aloud."

"As much as I appreciate it, you don't need this kind of attention. I sure don't."

"It's an offer, Jorj Car'das."

"If it comes to that, I'll send my crew."

"But you'll stay with him, won't you." It wasn't a question.

Jorj shrugged. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't even know if it would be his choice at that point. "So what little people know about Thrawn is that he's dangerous and deadly?"

Karrde kept staring. Of course he wasn't going to say anything aloud. That would make it too real. "I hate to lose my favourite competitor, Car'das. Hardly anybody knows about him, but you know me."

"Yeah. I know." Jorj sighed. "It's going to be all right though." Thrawn had said as much and whether Thrawn believed it or not, Jorj had felt better hearing him say so.

"Just so we're clear."

"We're clear. Thank you."

Damn Car'das. Damn him.

 

Jorj decided the best thing to do was to go to Thrawn's apartment. He appreciated Karrde's warnings and the offer that he made. He just wasn't sure if he ought to. Being in the apartment made him feel a little bit better.

Maybe Thrawn had killed some people but he'd done it to survive and while in exile. And for all the complications, they made each other happy. And he really didn't want anyone else. He also didn't want to think about what it meant that Thrawn had been his type ever since they met.

He made some caff then decided to take a nap on the couch closest to the desk where Thrawn was going to attempt to write an essay.

Thrawn took one look at Jorj, fast asleep on the couch, and did not want to wake him.

Eventually Jorj startled awake, blinking a bit and reaching for his caff before noticing Thrawn. "Hi," he said. He hadn't been having bad dreams exactly but all the warnings had sort of put him on edge.

"I did not wish to wake you." And he'd had just barely enough time to finish his current draft and send it to Voss, albeit with scribblings in Sy Bisti still all over the margins. At least there was a dictionary for that.

"Thanks. I, uh… I ordered the ysalamiri. Ferasi says hello or will once she hears about you from Karrde."

Thrawn just smiled. "I purchased more pie. And ingredients."

"Great. You want to come over here?" Jorj asked. "So I can kiss you? If you're not too busy with your essay?"

"I rather thought somebody was meant to come over here and attempt to distract me," Thrawn teased. "Though I could come over and kiss you if you wished."

"Come over here where the essay is not," Jorj suggested as he sat up. When Thrawn was close enough, he grabbed at him and tugged him down to the couch.

Thrawn smirked. "You are full of surprises, this is not what my imagination had envisaged, and is still better."

Jorj rested his forehead against Thrawn's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. "I just missed you. Again."

Thrawn went still, analysing. "What happened?"

"Karrde might have mentioned a few things about your… well, the end of your exile."

"Oh?" Who the Ktah was Karrde and how had he hear- Barris. Of course.

"Yeah. Apparently you have a reputation for being dangerous."

"Do I indeed. And how do you feel about that?"

"I'm concerned that he was so concerned. But I don't think you're all that dangerous. I'm guessing what happened was a result of being stranded somewhere and having the place invaded by people you didn't know."

"I did mention to you that Barris dislikes me because I killed a number of his troops in my escape bid."

"It left a lasting impression."

"He believes all aliens to be inferior. Voss disagreed. Fortunately for me."

"The violence, I mean. It doesn't matter. Karrde just… thinks I have a type and that it's going to get me killed someday."

Thrawn raised both eyebrows. "A 'type', ch'jorj'eo?"

Jorj sighed, willing himself not to blush. "Yeah. A type that, uh, probably relates directly to the months I spent with you. Tall, intense, nice accent, dangerous."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be only… Karrde might have been at the thing where there was that bounty hunter… and it comes up every time I see him."

"You wish me to point out the error of his ways?"

"No," Jorj insisted loudly. "I mean no. He's… he's not like me. He's cagey. He'll think I sent you to kill him or something."

"That is a fate reserved for those in your past who have been foolish enough to drop you from the bed to the floor."

"He wouldn't stick around long enough for you to explain that just yet. Ferasi will fill him in and he'll relax. Just… " Jorj paused and sighed. "Look, please don't take this the wrong way," he continued, brushing several fingers over Thrawn's cheek. "I trust you and I don't think it matters one way or the other. But does he know something I don't?"

"I do not believe so. You know why I was exiled, you know how little would drive my people to make such a decision, and you know that my death toll enroute out of exile was four. Though one was more accidental than the subsequent."

Jorj switched to Cheunh, hoping Thrawn would be able to understand what he was trying to say. "When it comes to the Emperor… I know how connected you two are, right? Because there might be some rumors going around."

"Rumours are rumours. I have told you what I have observed of why he keeps me." Thrawn kissed him lightly. "And I showed you the holos of what had convinced me to my actions in the first place."

"I know but he's an old friend." And even if Karrde hadn't meant for him to know how concerned he was, Jorj couldn't exactly forget the offer. "His advice was… Well, it doesn't matter. You'll have that ysalamiri soon."

"If you are concerned by his advice, then it matters a great deal to me."

"He just thinks it's going to end bad and I'm in over my head. And he's… partially right. I am a bit overwhelmed."

Everything about that was not good. "Overwhelmed?" They could start there, start in the now, because ending things with Jorj, let alone ending them badly- No, that did not bear thinking about.

"No one believes me but I did sort of want to be a simple smuggler," Jorj pointed out. He kissed Thrawn's cheek before going back to resting his head against the Chiss' shoulder. "I don't want to be noticed. Or to be a part of anything outside of my own thing. It's selfish but that's what I wanted to do."

"What appealed to you about that life?"

"I was able to work it so I was in charge, you know? And if you're in charge, you don't answer to anyone. You don't have to worry about consequences. Or some powerful guy deciding you need to be taught some kind of lesson. I haven't gotten into a lot of situations I couldn't get out of."

"Whereas I can only attain that through several promotions."

“Some of that just had to change anyway. You can't be with someone and not have things change," Jorj pointed out. "But I just really don't get why the Emperor needs to see me. I really don't want to see him."

Thrawn considered this carefully. He could say so many things. "He knew who you were beforehand, so perhaps now he just wishes to meet the man who has my heart?" It was a better way to look at it, without the 'and exploit Jorj' end to the sentence. He pressed a kiss to Jorj's forehead, and tried to look and sound as though he meant the words. "It will be all right."

"And what happens if it's not? I know this is important for you and I get why but if this is just the start of some weird manipulation… "

Ktah. "If it is not then I shall protect you in any way that I can, and to hell with the consequences to me or my career." Voss would understand, he'd said the latter half of those words to Thrawn some months ago.

"I don't want you to have to do that but I also really want you to do that. If that's what it comes down to. And knowing that I would want you to do that… It makes me feel horrible."

"I believe you are overthinking things."

"Probably."

"I refuse to see you hurt. You are more important, and should it come down to that, I will choose to protect you."

"As long as you wouldn't end up resenting me because I think that would be worse. I love you."

"I love you too. And that is why I would not end up resenting you."

Jorj nodded. "Okay. Sorry to keep… rehashing this. I just don't want to lose you because of me or because of someone else. Something else."

"You need it and I am willing to give it. I have no desire to lose you in any way."

Jorj nodded again before kissing Thrawn on the lips. "Thank you."

"So, when can I meet this Karrde so that I may threaten him for upsetting you?"

"He didn't do this. I did this to myself. And you can't meet him. He already suspects you'll beat him up. Also I owe him a favor so I wouldn't recommend beating him up at all."

"Why would I beat him up? Is he one of those who have left you on the floor in your past?" Thrawn nibbled Jorj's neck, hoping he understood the jest.

Jorj chuckled. "No. He's, uh… Well, I guess if things had gone differently he might have been but he's not my type. He's not broody or blue enough."

Thrawn sputtered. "I am not broody."

"You can be. You do that intense staring thing. Unless you're glowing which is really just kind of cute. But I think other people find that intimidating. And not endearing."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow and did nothing to stop the glow. "Does that perhaps add to my perceived level of danger?"

Jorj smirked. "I think it must. Which is good and bad. Mostly good because honestly I don't want competition."

"I only glow steadily for you."

Jorj kissed Thrawn again. "That's such a sweet thing to say. Maybe I should start recording all the nice things you say and play it back for Karrde sometime."

"You might need to translate some of them." Thrawn tilted his head and nibbled up to Jorj's ear. "You are more beautiful than a starfield," he whispered in Cheunh.

Jorj grinned. "Now those… and that lovely thing you said just now? I'd keep just for me. Maybe play them back when you're off on missions."

"I have far more interesting things to say, were you to make a recording of me for such a purpose."

“Maybe I'd just call you… "

"What if I were in hyperspace?"

"I'd be sad."

"How would you start such a call if I were not in hyperspace, making you sad?"

Jorj laughed. "I think I'd rather it was a surprise."

"You do not wish to practice such a call and have something to listen to if I am unavailable?"

"I want you to be surprised."

"I imagine my comm officer would be."

"I would make sure it was you first."

"I'm glad to hear it. Would you call me purely with audio, or with the added… joys of a holo or vidscreen?"

"Audio before I confirmed. Vidscreen after."

"I would absolutely have to go somewhere we'd not be interrupted."

"I would wait for that then too. There's a lot of waiting involved."

"Seven too many years before we did this," Thrawn agreed, kissing him softly.

"You're telling me. I developed a type thanks to you."

"I am still flattered about that." Smug was perhaps more accurate.

"You should be. I think."

"Is it terribly selfish of me to want to replace every touch you had from another with mine?" The question wasn't entirely joking. Professional jealousy had never occurred to Thrawn, but personal jealousy was new.

"No. Sounds reasonable to me. And appealing."

"That would take a lot of time." Which Thrawn didn't mind taking in the least. "I only regret I was not brave enough to start this seven years ago."

"It still works this way. Might have been worse then."

"I doubt that. I doubt that very much." Starting seven years ago they would have still had the Chiss Ascendancy to contend with, but… He could have given that up for Jorj far more safely than he could the Empire.

"Could we have stayed there or… ?"

"I'd have gone wherever you wished if we could not have stayed."

"This still isn't bad. I'm glad we found each other again."

Though this side of the galaxy or not, the chances and coincidences which had to have been involved were astronomical. "Are you still feeling overwhelmed?"

"No. I feel better. I, uh, should try just telling you things more often, huh?"

"Only if you wish to."

"I do wish to. You deserve to know," Jorj replied in a firm tone.

"Fortunately, your security clearance permits me to tell you everything I might wish to."

"And if it didn't?"

"Then I would not get to name names to you."

"You'd still tell me things though. That's good."

Thrawn closed his eyes, breathing. "While I was attempting to concentrate on my lecture, I did not expect to later have such a conversation as this."

Jorj petted Thrawn's cheek. "Sorry."

"You should be, I had to answer some questions during it."

"What kind of questions?"

"The kind where I was working on taking half-legible notes and was asked strategic history questions. Theoretically chosen at random to ask me, naturally."

"I'd feel worse if that didn't mean you were preoccupied with thoughts of me."

Thrawn smirked. "Did you want me to tell you in more detail?"

"Sure. Feel free."

"I had thought you were going to arrive here after I did."

"I wanted to be here when you got home."

"And I'm grateful." That he was there at all.

"Sometimes I'll need to go but I'll come back. I don't want to leave. Just. Sometimes I need sometime alone to adjust to differing points of view."

Thrawn blinked, then smiled brightly. "My wonderful, perceptive Jorj."

"Not really," Jorj insisted.

"Oh? And to which part of my words are you objecting?"

"Both. I mean… I appreciate it but I'm not really that perceptive. And I don't think wonderful people burn their tongues to prove a point."

"I intend to use no spices in this stew, and it should taste as good cold." Thrawn brushed a finger over Jorj's lips. "I'm sorry I drove you to that."

"Right. Well, I'd eat stew if it was around." Jorj wasn't feeling particularly hungry but food was always good." As for what had happened: "As long as you let me come back, it's fine. I think it helps me but… if it hurts you maybe I can come up with some kind of alternative."

"I do not understand why you think I'd not let you come back."

"Because sometimes it probably seems like I'm going just to prove I can but… it's really to clear my head. Honestly."

"Did you want me to talk about the things I've worked out about Corellians?"

"I'm afraid to find out but… fire at will."

Thrawn raised a hand to tickle Jorj lightly. "They are very stubborn. Corellians see the world as it is, and are liable to ignore intrigue - or bypass it entirely and see to the heart of things. But they are incredibly-" Thrawn kissed Jorj's chin "wonderfully-" underside of his jaw "loyal. And caring. A Corellian is impossible to tame, and while they don't trust easily, those they trust are often trusted for life. Simple on the surface, yet so complex, and this is reflected a great deal in Corellian artwork. Which is, like one or two human specimens of that particular planet, astonishingly beautiful."

"That's… beautiful. That's all based on me and some paintings?" Jorj asked when he could think of something to say. Thrawn had such a way with words that it made him want to just savor them and personally never speak again. Because he would never be able to manage anything like that.

“Flame sculptures. And some other studies in general. I do not use art solely when I'm studying, but I certainly find it a wonderful additional insight."

"It all seems… like a fairly accurate if overly kind assessment… "

"It's less than you deserve."

"It'll take me a lot longer to manage to word anything like that about you," Jorj hesitantly confessed. "So I don't know if I deserve even that." He was more about actions than words but even then he wasn't always sure he did that right either.

"I would not expect you to use such words for me."

"What would you expect?"

"Actions. You have always come back."

"Thanks for understanding me then. And Corellians. And their artwork."

"You, Jorj, I find more beautiful than artwork."

Jorj smiled and kissed Thrawn. "Could I maybe be handsome though instead?"

"Do you describe art with that word?"

"Probably not?" He couldn't actually recall describing art often or with many adjectives.

"Then how can I compare you accurately, in a way that would please you?"

"I just think handsome's maybe a bit more… Well, I guess either one is pretty much a bit of exaggeration. Artistic license or whatever. So never mind. Use whatever words you like. You're better at them than I am."

"It is no exaggeration."

"It's just not something I'm used to. I had a type but it's not like I let people stick around so… I'll get used to it."

"I hope you will let me stick around long enough that you will get used to it."

"Wish granted," Jorj promised. "You're the only one that I want to stick around. I should have said something back then but I'm definitely saying it now." Doubtlessly he'd say it again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jorj put his arms around Thrawn again, brushing fingers over the back of his neck. "So. Did you actually need to do anything else with that essay or… ?"

"If say yes, will you attempt to disrupt me?"

"Not if I get to keep you company at least. Although… if I fall asleep, you can't take it personally."

"Allow me to rephrase. If I lie and say I have more to do tonight, will you distract me?"

"Oh. Sorry. I definitely will."

"I have more to do tonight. Come to the table and distract me before I make your dinner."

"Or I could keep you here and distract you," Jorj pointed out.

"You are so very good at distraction."

"You motivate me to do well."


	12. Chapter 12

Jorj forced himself not to hesitate at the entrance to the ballroom… throne room… whatever where the party was being held. He hadn't been expecting a small party but he'd been expecting less guards wearing crimson robes and helmets. He strode past them at a steady, slow pace with a confident that was very much feigned.

The guard buried a sigh. This was boring as hell. "Name and invitation."

Jorj handed the invite over. "Jorj Car'das." He wished he had a title but he wasn't sure he could call himself Captain here. And other than that, he was just a… simple smuggler. Sort of.

Ah, kriff. "Thank you, sir. Go on through."

"Uh. Thanks." Really? No questions or anything? No disbelief at all? Jorj fought the urge to give the guard a curious look and instead just kept walking. Once he was inside, he tried to find Thrawn. Failing that, he figured he'd locate Parck for the time being.

Thrawn kept to his corner of the room, and steadily ignored the existence of the drink in his hand. The last time he'd been at something like this had been… unpleasant until Voss had arrived. Barely on time and with somebody giggling on his elbow, but she had at least not flinched at the sight of him.

Jorj cursed quietly when it took him a bit of effort and time to find Thrawn. It should have been easy. That ought to have been one of the perks of him being blue. Once he was able to locate him, Jorj got a drink then headed over to the wall and pillar Thrawn was seemingly glued to.

Thrawn blinked, then blinked again. "I didn't hear you." Or see the human, and he'd been watching the door carefully. Though that time had been split with watching Bariss.

"Surprise," Jorj murmured. "So… we just stand here then?"

"I am endeavouring to avoid too much notice directed at me." Though that wasn't going to work much longer, Bariss was on his third drink.

"Your hiding spot is paying off then. It took me awhile to find you."

"I've become depressingly good at doing this of late, I'll admit," he watched as Bariss finally noticed him, and sighed, switching to Sy Bysti. "If you wish to hide yourself from notice, do so now, Jorj."

"I'm not leaving you unless I have to," Jorj said quietly but also stubbornly. "I'll keep quiet if you want but I'm staying here."

Thrawn managed a grateful look, then closed his eyes against a wince at the expected "Bluey!"

Jorj discreetly brushed his fingers over the back of Thrawn's hand. Then he took a sip of his drink to keep from saying something to whatever kriffing asshole was on his way to joining them.

"I'd watch out if I were you," Bariss remarked, sparing a glance at Jorj. "You don't want to catch whatever germs his kind carry. How are you tonight, Bluey. Thinking of killing any of the troopers in this room?"

Thrawn smiled. "A pleasure to see you as always, Bariss."

"That's Colonel Bariss to you, Bluey."

Jorj took a small step closer to Thrawn when Bariss stopped looking at him. He didn't say anything. He just took another sip of his drink. Maiming this guy wouldn't help matters. Well, not in the long-run. Probably not…

"Of course. Colonel." If he spoke to Jorj again Thrawn might have to throw the drink at his face.

"You haven't answered my question yet. You going to kill the troopers in this room? Or is it me you're gunning for so you can finish the job of knocking out one of each of my squads?"

"As I recall, it was two stormtroopers, not one, and Voss sent those ones down, you didn't request them. Not to mention the TIE pilot being a complete accident."

"Um. Colonel Bariss, was it?" Jorj asked, doing his best to sound confused and maybe a bit simple. "You know you're at… like… a party, right?"

"Um, whoever you are, you know you're 'like', standing next to a prime example of alien scum, 'right'?" Bariss sneered.

"The Emperor personally invited everyone here." Jorj pointed out.

"I doubt that very much. What are you then? Bluey's 'plus one'? He got so desperate to not arrive alone that he scrounged somebody up off the street?"

Thrawn considered this. He could, of course, throw the glass at Bariss' face. Or he could watch Jorj tear pieces off the fool.

"Maybe. Sorry. I guess I beat you to it. They say people who yell the most about something are usually the most into whatever that something is. See if I hated someone? Or thought they were super lame? I wouldn't acknowledge them until they were making a jackass of themselves at the Emperor's private party. Then I might say something along the lines of… Dude, do you really want to start shit at the Emperor's private party?"

"He has his own invitation, Colonel." Thrawn smiled brightly, finally spotting Voss. "And he's completely correct. At least about the 'starting things at the Emperor's private party'. I make no statements as to your own real feelings for me."

Voss considered avoiding the corner entirely, but he couldn't do that to Thrawn. He could easily do it to Barris but no matter. "Is there a good reason why everyone is hiding over here?"

"I'm not certain that you would call it a good reason." Voss usually called it a damn stupid reason.

"Well it's hardly right at a party," Voss decided. "I was toying with the idea of lingering but I think I shall leave. Barris, why don't you come with? We can find another side of the room to spend time in. Or there are some attractive young ladies near the drink station."

"I think I'm fine where I am, Captain."

"I think I'll go get a drink," Jorj decided, taking Thrawn's arm. He honestly didn't care what Barris thought.

It would be a mistake to throw a smug look at Barris, so Thrawn just let himself be led away.

"I guess it's a good thing I was invited after all," Jorj muttered. "What a useless bully."

“It's a good thing he doesn't speak Sy Bysti. But yes."

“Why does he harass you? Why bother? How is anyone that petty?"

"Four people under his command died at my hand, and only one of those was an accident and even then I ransacked the flightsuit." Thrawn shrugged at the look. "I needed the commlink."

"He should avoid you. He shouldn't keep reminding himself of what happened and harassing you."

"He does not think I belong here."

"Doesn't he care that the Emperor does?" Jorj sighed. "Never mind." He set about getting another drink.

"He-" Thrawn froze looking back at the door.

Jorj blinked and looked in that direction as well.

"Basic from this point, Jorj," Thrawn muttered, and summoned up a smile. Slightly frightened by the man though he might be, the Emperor had been… good to him.

Jorj managed a nod. He didn't know if he could manage a sincere smile so he settled for an expression indicating curiosity and respect. He could handle that.

The Emperor seemed to be taking his time greeting everybody, fooling nobody into believing he wasn't nearly so much the sith the room knew him to be.

Jorj fought the urge to inch closer to Thrawn. Because then he'd have been tempted to hide behind him. He wasn't exactly afraid of the Emperor, but his luck lately indicated he ought to be.

"Your Highness," Thrawn bowed his head, politely, once it was their turn.

Jorj managed the head bowing. He avoided saying anything for the time being though.

"Ah. Captain Thrawn." The Emperor smiled, that bright false smile he liked to use on his subordinates so they wouldn't guess which one he would next electrocute. "And this must be-?" As though he didn't know perfectly well.

"Jorj Car'das," Jorj managed. "Your Highness." He hoped that was really the title he was supposed to use for an Emperor.

"Ah, yes. The bright young Corellian who turned down that marvellous position working for Doriana. I have watched your career from afar, but with great interest." Odd. The human practically reeked of Force sensitivity. And that was almost more interesting than everything else he knew about the human.

Jorj had no clue what to say. He kept himself from looking at Thrawn and managed a nod. "I… wasn't too bright back then, I guess."

“Oh, but you were. I look forward to the day when you change your mind and come back to us, Jorj Car'das. Your clearance, of course, remains active, and I do hope you'll use it to better educate yourself about the Empire." Jorj Car'das was far too valuable a gamepiece to lose, after all. Keeping Thrawn in line would be so much easier with his little smuggler alive and able to be manipulated, true. But that was hardly the only reason to keep Jorj Car’das around.

Jorj managed a nod. He was eager for this to be over with. He had no idea what the Emperor was seeing in him but clearly it was something new and something he ought to have understood. Regardless, he felt stupid and he didn't want to be smiled at for a second longer than he had to be. He had to start figuring out where or at least how to get some answers. "I'll take a look, Your Highness."

"Good man, see that you do. You'll keep him occupied won't you Captain Thrawn? I would so… hate to have something unpleasant happen to him." If the alien was smart, and he usually was, he'd understand the words.

Thrawn nodded, heart catching in his throat. "Certainly, your Highness." Keep Jorj from doing something stupid - and don't do anything stupid himself. He hadn't intended to in any case.

Jorj decided he didn't need to say anything to the Emperor. He wasn't sure he liked what he took away from what the man had just said to Thrawn though.

"Thank you, your Highness."

"A pleasure as always, Captain Thrawn."

Again Jorj just kept silent. It seemed to be the more intelligent thing to do.

Thrawn watched the Emperor start walking again, and waited until his guards had swept past as well before closing his eyes. They were probably dark by now, though he couldn't tell without a reflective surface.

Jorj waited and then moved closer to Thrawn. And took one of his hands in one of his.

Had they been alone, Thrawn would have pulled Jorj close, kissed his hair. But for now, he twined his fingers with Jorj's and breathed.

Jorj couldn't come up with anything to say. At least not in Basic. He kept thinking about several points Karrde had made days earlier. He really would have to talk to Thrawn about what had happened. For the time being he squeezed Thrawn's hand, watching the Emperor move further and further away from them.

Surely with Jorj squeezing his hand, some of the glow had returned to his eyes. Thrawn opened them again, glanced around the room quickly. "Do not look now, but there are people watching you more carefully." The warning seemed fair.

“Yeah," Jorj said quietly. "But that's all right. When we get home, we need to talk. The Emperor reminded me of something."

Thrawn was not quite sure his heart would take more surprises tonight, and tried to give Jorj a look to that effect.

"It's not very important," Jorj said in a dismissive tone. Meaning it was incredibly important, but he wasn't about to say so. "Just this… thing… I forgot, that's all."

"I'm certain. You want to stay another hour?" That would be polite, at least

"Might as well. Parties tend to last for more than fifteen minutes anyway," Jorj said. He was trying to sound teasing but he wasn't sure what he actually sounded like.

"Quite." Ktah, he just wanted to go home. With Jorj.

"Okay."

"Let's… get more to drink," Jorj suggested after several seconds of silence. "Or… did you want to mingle or something?"

"Mingle?" Not a word Thrawn actually comprehended. Another thing to look at in the dictionaries – or he could just ask Jorj later…

Jorj rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know." It was basically just something to say that sounded like the thing you said at a party. And this was a party even if it seemed more like the prelude to blackmail or his own execution.

"Let's get those drinks?"

Jorj nodded and trudged off to the drink station.

"I would avoid the green ones." That had not been a fun night. Voss had little sympathy for people who couldn’t hold their alcohol.

"All right." Jorj ordered something blue. "Let's go back to that corner," Jorj suggested. He didn't mind being here if he could attract a little less attention.

Thrawn nodded, silent.

Jorj took his hand again and headed that way. He started drinking once they got there but he was slow to let go of the Chiss.

Thrawn kept quiet, watching. It was tempting to wrap an arm around Jorj's waist, stars knew the rest of the room was getting drunk enough to do worse with their dates, but somehow he felt as though the Emperor was watching him. The man was on the other side of the room, holding court and ignoring him and Jorj, but Thrawn felt watched nonetheless.

"I love you," Jorj said quietly and in Basic. Because if nothing else, he didn't care who heard it and the Emperor already knew. And he didn't want to make pointless kriffing small talk at the moment.

Thrawn blinked, startled and looked back at Jorj instead, then smiled. "I love you too." He wanted to touch Jorj's face, but didn't dare. Come the death of this universe, Thrawn vowed, he'd do everything he could to ensure Jorj did not attend another of these parties unless he truly wished to. They could both do without threats.

Jorj smiled back and sipped his blue drink.

"I would ask you to dance, but I do not know the movements here. Nor have I ever been good at it." Though as far as he could work out, dancing here mostly consisted of swaying in place and… groping.

"Mostly it's holding on to the other person and swaying in time to the music. But this is okay." He wasn't sure how their dancing together would go over anyway. And it was probably best if Jorj didn't end up giving Barris a black eye. Or broken arm.

"Ah." So he'd been accurate in that observation then.

"Besides, I'd only want to dance with you and people always end up asking you to dance with them at these things."

"I had not considered that." And had he not known ahead of time, Thrawn might have … done something unpleasant to the person wanting to dance like that with Jorj.

"We're better off staying here and being together. I mean, it's worked out well so far." It was a sentiment worth drinking to and so he did.

Thrawn nodded. "Is there another episode of Nyteblayde on tonight?"

"Could be." Jorj smirked. "You really want to watch more of that show?"

"I enjoyed watching it with you," Thrawn corrected gently.

"Oh. Well, that's sweet of you to say."

"And last time was… fun."

Jorj chuckled. "It wasn't half bad," he teased.

Thrawn gave Jorj a look, but the glow rather ruined the expression he was aiming for.

"I'd kiss you if we weren't at a party," Jorj said very quietly. "Just so you know." He knew Thrawn wasn't really into big displays of PDA and obviously this wasn't the time or place.

"I know." Or rather, he had hoped, but having those hopes confirmed was pleasant. Daringly, he bent his head to be closer to Jorj's ear. "I'll do more than kiss you once we're home."

"After we talk, but yes," Jorj agreed. Although he wasn't sure how Thrawn would feel initially… Well. He'd probably get over it.

Thrawn made a tiny noise in the back of his throat, aiming for something similar to the sound Jorj made when Thrawn was teasing him, and pulled back from Jorj's ear, smirking a little.

Jorj cleared his throat. "Pretty sure that was cheating."

"I do not cheat. I merely analyse, and apply appropriate tactics to the situation."

“How much longer do you think we should stay?"

"It's rude to leave before he does. Even if we are missing Nyteblayde."

"Yeah," Jorj murmured. "Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Once they were able to leave and on their way back to Thrawn's apartment, Jorj was able to let out the sigh of relief he'd been holding in for at least an hour. He wanted to wait until they were in the apartment and had checked for bugs before he said too much. "We might have to put Nyteblade on hold. If you don't mind."

Thrawn nodded, and whispered in his ear. "I'll start the sweep in the kitchen, if you want to help." Considering that Jorj did his best yelling in the kitchen, it seemed wisest.

"Sounds good." And also pretty important. He trusted Thrawn but it would have been stupid to trust much else for the time being.

Thrawn paused, and took a moment to actually look at the worry in Jorj's eyes. "Tomorrow is not a working day. Ch'jorj'eo, would you feel better aboard your ship tonight?"

"Maybe?" Jorj said. "I… just… Will you stay even if what I tell you isn't very great?"

"Yes." It could not be worse to him than his own support of the empire was to Jorj.

"Okay."

 

Jorj didn't say much until they were back at his ship. He managed a few greetings for his crew before heading to his cabin with Thrawn. His own place was more secure and he knew what he said wasn't going to change everything, but he was starting to wish he'd felt more like sharing it earlier. It was just that he'd never mentioned the experience to anyone. Karrde knew maybe some sketchy details but that was about it.

Thrawn merely smiled blandly at they crew, including Shaundi who made a gesture suggesting his death should he have hurt Jorj. "Your ship seems nice."

"It's pretty great. I'll… I can give you a tour later if you want?"

"Later," Thrawn agreed, and started looking for Miller's bug.

"Anything where it shouldn't be?" Jorj asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He was certain he was failing.

"Miller."

"Let me know when you're done dealing with it."

Thrawn held up the bug, triumphant.

"Anything else?"

"I assumed you did not want your crew to hear the rest of tonight?" Thrawn opened the door and tossed it out at Miller's head.

Jorj shook his head. "No. I don't… I don't want them to ever know, Thrawn."

Thrawn locked the door, sat down on the bed, and held out his arms to wait.

Jorj eyed Thrawn's arms longingly but figured he would wait and see how Thrawn felt after he finally told him. “This is… This happened a while ago. Before you. Before this crew. Back then I had another, smaller one. We were in the Sluis sector. I don’t know if you heard about the Bpfasshi controlling it? We had to a certain extent.”

He paused, taking a deep breath. “Long story short, things were going bad for them because they weren’t the good sort of Jedi. Or not what the good sort of Jedi was back then. They deserved what was coming to them via good Jedi Task Force. Not to mention the entire sector. Only they didn’t think so.”

"Ch'jorj'eo, come here. You are not making sense, come here and start from the beginning." Jedi involvement meant he was very glad they had left his apartment.

"This is the beginning," Jorj insisted. He went over to Thrawn anyway. "This is during the Clone Wars. You can read up on it later, okay? Look. One of these Bpfasshi… This guy wanted out. He needed a ship. Demanded ours. I was stupid but I said no. Things got bad quickly. He on edge and then he just snapped. He took the ship and took us with him. Then he realized he didn’t need a crew. Not really. Just a pilot.”

Thrawn's eyes felt dark, but he pulled Jorj closer. "That is not something you should have gone through."

He looked down. “I made a kriffing mess of everything. And I was scared. I did what he told me to do, Thrawn. Because you had to. He just would… ”

Jorj trailed off, rubbing at his forehead as he worked on sharing more. He didn't want to but he figured he had to. “We tried to do what he said but my crew wasn’t good at just blindly following orders. He killed two of them before the first day was over. The other two… It was much worse. Slower. And with me… He liked the way I reacted. He figured he didn’t need to do much to me as long as I saw what he did to everyone else.”

"Tell me the bastard is dead and let me hold you?" New vocabulary from Voss was finally proving useful.

"He made me land on a planet and yeah. Yoda killed him. I haven't told anyone else. Just you. I don't want anyone else to know because he healed me and it… It's changed things. A lot of things."

"I do not know who Yoda is. Come here.”

"He's… a Jedi Master. Was. Is. I don't know but I think he's still around somewhere. I have to tell you more though," Jorj added and then he moved closer so he put his arms around Thrawn. "I don't want to be comforted. I want to tell you this."

Ktah. "You are safe here."

"I should have told you this sooner," Jorj muttered. "But… I get these… insights into things and people, When I got back, I made use of it. Knowing what people thought, what they were planning helped with growing my business and reputation but it… It was the wrong thing to do. The wrong way to use a gift. I was just becoming the worst sort of person."

"You are not a bad person. And you could never deserve that. Never." There would be more to this later.

"No but I… I just was becoming sort of… I don't know… But I didn't want to be the Corellian who ran his smuggling ring like a Hutt cartel. So I stepped back. I left it and started again with a smaller organization. Successful, of course, but smaller. And with the crew I have now. And then I found you again. So it's been worth it."

"Good." Not good. Ktah. "It's all right."

"I should have told you. Just… " Jorj sighed. "I guess it's something I try so hard not to think about it, I almost will it out of existence. But then when I met with Karrde, he mentioned it. And I could read his thoughts. Just for a few seconds… And I think the Emperor might know, Thrawn. Or suspect. I'm not a Jedi though. Not even close. This is just some kind of side effect of whatever Yoda did to save me."

"Ah." Thrawn drew a breath, released it. "Jorj. My wonderful Jorj. You were perceptive without whatever happened to you. "

Jorj managed a faint smile before he curled up closer to Thrawn. He brushed a few fingers through the Chiss' hair. "Thanks. Maybe. Either way, I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I just… Honestly it's not something I like to think about. Or remember."

"I can tell." Understatement. Ktah. "Go to sleep, we can talk more later, if you want."

"We can keep talking," Jorj offered. "I don't mind. I just… This is comforting, that's all."

"You are stressed and scared. My Jorj. Rest. I'll be here when you wake. "

"We should talk," Jorj said again. "I won't be able to sleep anyway if I have no idea what you think." He trusted Thrawn but he needed to know that that had been the right thing to do.

"Scared for you. Worried about what happened to you. Furious that some Jedi decided it was his right to do that to your crew and then that he turned his attentions on you. Relieved that the bastard is dead." And surprisingly, not scared of Jorj. Which was strange, considering his usual reaction to those capable of using the Force the way a Jedi - or Sith - would.

"I can't… You're hard for me to read if that helps. And I can't do much outside of some parlor tricks. I have no plans on using what I have for anything much so it won't mess up things for you. I may not like it much but I understand what the Empire means to you." And he wasn't sure why Thrawn wasn't mad at him for not sharing this sooner, but he appreciated it.

"My brave Jorj." He stroked fingers through Jorj's hair, aligning dates in his head, and smiled gently. "The Clone Wars began far less than seven years ago. I have loved you longer than this."

Jorj sighed, leaning into Thrawn's touch. "I just don't want it to change me. It did for awhile. And selfishly… I'm glad that was before I saw you again."

"You're still the human I fell in love with aboard the Springhawk. To me."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry it took this horrible party for me to tell you. But I don't want you to find out from someone else. If anyone else even knows."

"Thank you." That same reasoning had been part of why he'd told Jorj, upfront, precisely why he'd been exiled.

"Don't do that. I love that you said that but… You shouldn't have to thank me for telling you this."

“Why?”

"You deserve to know. I trust you."

"And I'm thanking you for that trust." The sooner he got away from Coruscant - both of them away - the better.

"All right." That was easier to accept. "I guess I just feel guilty. You kept being impressed by how readily I was trusting you when we met up again."

"You do not like to think about that event."

"That's true but… Never mind. Do you… Is there anything else you need to know about it? Probably could have explained it better."

"Ch'jorj'eo, I suspect that the less I am directly aware of, the better?"

"Yeah maybe… I'm sorry."

"Do not be. You felt I needed to know.”

"So what- if anything- happens now?"

"Now I think, we try to sleep, as it is well and truly into this planet's night cycle. And we talk more in the morning. And I have no intention of leaving you tonight unless you tell me to." Thrawn kept stroking Jorj's hair. "Unless you want me to go out there and ask Miller for a copy of tonight's Nyteblayde episode."

Jorj tightened his grip on Thrawn. "Good. I want you to stay." After the day they'd had he didn't want to be alone. "We could watch Nyteblade though. I could give you like eight seconds to fetch it." He was teasing. Mostly.

"You had best make it thirty, I did throw the bug at his head."

"All right. I could throw in a minute or so if you bring us back hot chocolate." The last thing Jorj needed right now was caff.

"Where the ktah is your kitchen?"

"You could ask Matt or… Should I just tag along?"

"You can stay here." Jorj was clearly upset, and his crew might just shoot first and ask questions later.

He tugged Thrawn into a kiss before finally letting him go. "All right. Good luck then."

 

It took almost five minutes, all told. It would have been less, except that Miller was… pleased to discover somebody else who watched that holo.

"Welcome back," Jorj said when Thrawn returned. "Did Matt quiz you?"

"At length."

“He must have been thrilled to find another fan. He writes a lot of stories about Nyteblade in his spare time." It's why Jorj tried to make sure Matt had a decent workload most of the time.

“…I'm not certain I wish to enquire further."

"He likes going on imaginary adventures with his hero. That's all I'll say."

"Why would he wish to go on imaginary adventures when he works for you?" Baffling.

"You're ridiculous," Jorj said but if he sounded pleased it was because he was. "No one else thinks I'm even half as fascinating in terms of companionship as you do, ch'thrawn'eo."

Thrawn smirked and set the drinks down. "I have no idea where your holoproj is."

"By my desk. Last time I saw it anyway."

“That was actually code for 'set your own holoproj to play this so I can busy myself with considering what I'll do to your neck this time."

“Oh." Jorj got up from the bed and headed over the desk. "Happy to help then."

Thrawn settled himself onto the bed quickly while Jorj's back was turned.

It didn't take much effort to get everything set up. Once he located the holoproj anyway. He got the episode queued up and then he headed back to the bed. "Got your strategy all set?"

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "Oh no. There is no room on this bed. You shall have to sit on my lap," he deadpanned.

"Thank goodness your lap's free," Jorj cheerfully replied. He had no issues doing exactly what Thrawn suggested.

"This program isn't contagious at all is it?"

“I… don't think so?"

"Oh good. Come closer so I can get your neck."

Jorj wrapped his arms around Thrawn's neck and kissed his cheek. "Close enough?"

"You can't see your program," Thrawn muttered, making no move to let him go to turn around.

"I'd rather see you."

"I'd much rather see you too." Thrawn smiled. "I thought you might like this for the mindless escapism."

"It's pretty much an easy choice when it's you or that show. It's good background noise but… I'd rather have you distract me."

“I was planning on it being both me and the show. Though I am not certain you'll be able to watch another episode of this with your crew safely again."

“I can feign some interest in the holo," Jorj offered. He didn't make an effort to turn around just yet though. "And why's that? I watch it with them all the time."

"And how often do you think of me doing this then?" Thrawn raised his hands to run through Jorj's hair.

“….Ah." Jorj chuckled. "Well, it's a price I'll happily pay." He shifted a bit so he could face the holo, keeping his arms around Thrawn's neck until the last possible second.

"Let's see if I can't convince your mind to think of this whenever you're watching Nyteblayde with your crew, hrm?"

"Let's."

 

Jorj was clearly going to fall asleep in what he'd worn to the blasted party, if Thrawn wasn't careful. "Ch'jorj'eo, are you going to get changed for bed, or should I attempt to deal with your shoes myself?"

Jorj blinked a bit. He hadn't been sleeping but he'd been sort of dozing. "I can change," he muttered, moving a bit and almost falling off the bed in the process. Thrawn made a grab for him before he fell. "In… Just a second. Maybe more."

Thrawn waited.

"Okay," Jorj said after a few seconds. "Maybe I'll just sleep in my clothes."

"Get your shoes off, I think we can go from there."

"Right." Jorj slowly took off one boot. Then very slowly pried off the other one.

“…Those are not your normal shoes."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I hope your feet don't hurt too much because you were wearing shoes a size or so too small."

"I had to look presentable."

"You looked by far the most attractive person in the room."

"But you'd think that no matter what," Jorj pointed out. He began working on unbuttoning his own shirt. "I need to find something to change into."

That earned another raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because… Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"I wanted you to be comfortable when you actually fell asleep all the way. And I clearly need to work on teasing."

Jorj blinked. "So… I shouldn't get undressed?"

“You need sleep more than I thought," Thrawn observed.

"You're confusing me. Quite possibly on purpose." Jorj rubbed his forehead and got out of bed. "I'm changing into something else."

"I hope you don't object if I watch?"

"Not if you don't confuse me further." Jorj rummaged around his room until he found something to wear to bed. Then he shed his shirt and worked on removing his pants before putting pajamas on. "So. What are you going to wear?"

"You know, packing was not a priority of mine at the time we left?" Besides which, he would not be surprised to find a bug on his clothes. Again.

“You'll figure something out," Jorj assured him before getting back into the bed. He nipped and then kissed at Thrawn's jawline before curling up against him. "I have faith in you."

"I could… sleep in this?" Thrawn suggested, brightly.

Jorj had to take a moment to consider 'this.' "If you want. I might have something you could use?"

Thrawn sighed faintly as his vision went a little more into the red spectrum than usual. "Keep talking like that and you are not going to need a light to see by very much longer."

Jorj yawned before laughing. "Then… I guess I won't follow that up with suggesting you find it yourself."

"Your blushing does not change the light level of the entire room."

"True. Just a second." Jorj kissed Thrawn again before getting out of bed. Once he found some clothes, he tossed them towards the bed. Then headed back himself. "Will these work?"

"You have no idea what you're doing to me with giving me these, do you."

"I didn't but… I guess maybe I do now… Sort of."

"Turn out the light and you'll get an even better idea of it." Thrawn sat up and started getting his own shoes off.

"You keep making me get out of bed," Jorj groused. But he did as instructed. When he got back in bed, he was resolved not to leave it again.

"I did not actually mea-" Thrawn gave Jorj a look. It was very… illuminating.

"You will have to pretend you did. Now get done changing and come back here."

"What does this look like to you?"

"It means you should come over here."

"I meant the glow."

“…It always looks great. Cute too."

"I- never mind."

Jorj sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong, Thrawn."

"Nothing. Why?"

"You keep asking things and I keep saying something that isn't what you intended for me to say," Jorj wearily pointed out.

"Come here."

Jorj moved over to Thrawn. "Okay."

"I'm sorry my command of Basic is not up to explaining better yet."

"I'm just kind of slow. And it doesn't help that I'm tired."

"Tired. Sleep. And I'll be here when you wake. Unless Shaundi kills me in my sleep."

Jorj kissed Thrawn's cheek. "She won't kill you. She knows I love you. Are you going to sleep too?"

"I might if you do."

"Okay." Jorj tugged Thrawn down onto the mattress and draped himself over half of his boyfriend. Mostly to keep him in place. But also because it was comfortable. "Good night then."

Thrawn tried flailing out an arm to get the blankets. "You are safe, ch'jorj'eo."

"Of course I am," Jorj sleepily reassured him. "I'm with you."

Thrawn shut his eyes because that light would definitely keep Jorj awake.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself," Jorj murmured. He closed his eyes and set about trying to get some sleep.

"You did that on purpose," Thrawn sputtered.

Jorj chuckled. "I meant it but yes. Yes I did. I like the glow thing. It's like having a sentimental nightlight."

"You are going to tell me what a night light is later."

Jorj chuckled again. "Sure. Can I sleep now?"

"Certainly." Thrawn wrapped his arm around Jorj's shoulders.

Jorj nodded somewhat absently then set about finally getting some sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Thrawn opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling, trying to work out why he was awake.

Jorj shifted a bit in his sleep, resting his forehead against Thrawn's shoulder.

Thrawn closed his eyes and listened, and- there. Kinzie.

"Stop thinking so loudly," Jorj muttered.

Ktah. Thrawn opened his mouth to reply, then hesitated. Jorj might be talking in his sleep or perhaps not even to him, given that little power of his.

Jorj muttered something else and curled up closer to Thrawn. He was trying his damnedest to cling to sleep. Just like he was clinging to Thrawn's arm. But it wasn't going too work for much longer.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow and twisted to kiss the top of the human's head. He hadn't realised that particular phrase was in Jorj's vocabulary.

"You need to learn to sleep in," Jorj suggested.

Ah. Jorj was talking to him. "Kinzie woke me. Officially, I am still asleep," Thrawn whispered, making a grab for the blankets.

Jorj blinked. "How did she wake you? Is she in here?"

Thrawn raised a finger to Jorj's lips. "We're supposed to be asleep. Sleeping people don't carry on conversations. And she was talking loud enough to be heard through the door." Which made him quite glad they hadn't done anything that Thrawn had been considering for that night, frankly.

"Yeah but… What is she doing?" Jorj quietly asked. "Oh. Wait. That's what you're trying to figure out. Sorry."

"Finding out requires getting out of bed, but I think she and Miller are having a conversation. I am not getting out of this bed unless you push me out."

"I wouldn't do that," Jorj insisted. Even if Thrawn knew that already, he felt it was important to say as much. "It's a bit early for them to be planning a mutiny anyway."

"I don't think they're planning mutiny. Doing so outside your door would be… poor planning."

"Cool."

Thrawn kept stroking fingers through Jorj's hair, listening, and then he winced. "Ah. How many bugs does Miller keep in here?"

"Just the one. And if there was more I will literally kill him," Jorj said in an almost normal tone of voice. He didn't sound like he was kidding.

"I may have needed to look a little harder." Thrawn pressed down on Jorj's shoulders.

"No kriffing way," Jorj all but snarled out. He got quickly out of the bed and began throwing on clothes.

Thrawn grabbed his arm. "Do you want me to come out with you?"

"What difference does it make? I'm kicking him off my ship. And her too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure he had another bug in here and I'm sure he's told her." When he was done with his clothes, he put on his boots and tugged his arm free. "And if that's happened, I don't want them here."

Thrawn got up, and pulled him into a hug from behind. "Do not go out there angry."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Aside from that they might not take you seriously? If your friend - Karrde - had an idea of what happened to you before, why do you feel your crew did not?"

"It's no one's kriffing business. It's barely yours."

"I know." Stars did he know.

"And if they know, I want them gone."

"Why, so they might tell others in their own anger towards you?"

"It's that or kill them. Do you think I'm going to live my life subject to other people all the time when no one extends me the same courtesy? How stupid do I look?"

"You do not look stupid." Though that sentence could do with some extra translation.

Jorj shrugged Thrawn off and took a deep breath. "Just… I'm going out there. Do whatever you want."

Thrawn didn't even hesitate, just reeled him back in. "Would you truly kill them?"

Jorj shook him off again. "No. But if you think your Emperor will spare me when he finds out… " He shook his head. "I should have never told anyone at all."

Thrawn stared, eyes dark. "For that point of view, you should not have told me, I'm a far greater risk than your crew. But I would sooner die than say a word, and you said yourself I'm harder to read." What the ktah did Jorj mean, 'your Emperor'?

"I don't want people to know. And the idea that someone who works for me could keep pulling this shit… I can't keep ignoring it. I can't keep saying it has to stop."

"How often do you have important conversations in your bedroom?" Why the ktah was Miller bugging Jorj's room anyway?

"It doesn't matter. This is my room. I don't need a reason to want something to be private. I shouldn't have to demand it."

Thrawn sighed. He really shouldn't have said anything. "I could be wrong. I could have misheard." Don't go out there the way Vader would, all rage and power and able to kill with a thought. "Remember that I love you, and that I'll come out with you only if you want me to."

"I love you too but I don't have to put up with this from my crew," Jorj insisted. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the door. Once it slide open, he headed out into the hallway. His expression was slightly grim but mostly neutral. And he kept moving until he found Matt and Kinzie.

"Hey Boss. You finished with my Nyteblayde yet? Kinzie was telling me not to go in and get it while you were asleep, but hey, you're up now and-"

"And dressed." Kinzie narrowed her eyes. "Do I have to go and beat up bluey for upsetting you, Boss?"

Jorj glanced at them both. They didn't seem nervous but he was on edge and he wasn't feeling particularly trusting. "I never want to find a bug in my room, on my things or near me. Ever again. Is that clear?"

"Does that include when Shaundi asks us to put one on you because she thinks you're going somewhere stupid?"

"Not that she does that," Kinzie ground out.

"Let me be a bit clearer," Jorj said slowly. "If you do anything that violates the privacy that you yourself would want… And if I so much as think I've found a bug, I will find a new crew."

Kinzie leaned back in her chair, eyeing him. "You want to tell us something there Boss?"

"I want to tell you to back off a bit. You can't call me Boss and put bugs all over my room."

"Some of us might call you Boss because you're from that little spot in Corellia that doesn't do given names and you don't like reminding people what your surname is." And he hadn't since he'd started scaling back on the big operations a while back. Which was what had made Matt so interested in the first place.

"Why the extra paranoia, Boss? You starting to join your blue boyfriend politically and don't want us to know about it?"

"Why the bugs in my kriffing room, Matt? And Kinzie if you would like to say something, just say it."

"Bug, singular." Though there had been that extra one in his holocube, but that wouldn't have turned on.

"I'm saying that you looked like death when you came in and you barely said a word to us, even to Johnny when you went past him."

"Not everything that happens to me requires a group hug. And my vocalizing my desire for a little privacy on my ship has been a long time coming. If I didn't have to check for bugs every night, I would be in a better mood right now."

"So you're saying you trust your blue Imperial more than you trust me or the rest of this crew. That's great, Jorj Car'das. You know, I've been telling Matt that maybe he shouldn't be trying to bug the rooms here, but I'm starting to regret that, because maybe then we'd know what the fuck was going on that put you in such a bad mood and you don't think you can tell us but you can clearly tell the Imperial you've decided to take to bed."

"Look I've known him for seven years, Kinzie. I co-discovered his people basically. I taught him Basic. If I can't trust him, I can't trust anyone."

"That's Kriff, Jorj Car'das. You knew him seven years ago. You haven't seen him in seven years."

"You want my trust? Earn it."

"How'd he earn it?"

"You're over here sulking and Matt is putting bugs on my shit."

"Not what I asked. I asked how the hell he earned it so long ago that you still trust him when you don't even trust Ferasi and Quennto that much."

"I love him. Love entitles a person to a lot of trust. I care a lot about the two of you but if I don't tell you something you try to find other ways to learn about it. He doesn't. You both make me anxious and paranoid. I'm sorry but it's true."

Matt pressed back into his chair and didn't say anything because hey, he was the guy who'd started out trying to kill off the Boss…

"You can't get me to open up by scowling at me. Or by forcing truths out of me. And this can't continue. I can't operate under these conditions."

"You want to know something, you ask like anyone else. And like anyone else you learn to accept that there are limits to what you get to know."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

Matt glanced between the two of them, and took his moment to get off the couch and maybe try to get his holocube back.

"I would think you'd look at my actions and decide if they're good or not. If they're not, I would hate to see you leave but I would accept that you felt the need to. Where are you going, Matt?"

"Um. Anywhere that's out of reach of Kinzie's hitting arm?"

"You're going to get your other bug." Jorj sighed heavily. "Was it on?"

"How- No. It shouldn't have been. And it wasn't in your room at the start of tonight, honest." Matt gulped, eyes wide. "Boss."

Jorj rubbed his temples. He silently debated his choices. The extreme ones seemed ridiculous. They were like the siblings he'd never had and never wanted. "Get it and bring it to me. Don't tell Thrawn but tell me it won't happen again. I'm going to try to believe you."

"I'll have to get a new holocube then, if you want to borrow it."

"I'll buy you a new one. Just don't tell him, okay? He doesn't need to know. I get that you just did it on impulse. It's okay, Matt."

"Um. I just don't like having people borrow my NyteBlayde cube without knowing where it is?"

"It doesn't listen in on things then? It's just a tracker?"

Thrawn poked his head out the door, and mimed tossing the thing at Miller's head.

"It… can if I… turn it on… "

Jorj sighed. "Fine. Just take it back. I won't borrow it again, that's all. Just give it to him," Jorj told Thrawn. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later."

"I'll get a new one. If you want."

Thrawn put his best 'glaring at subordinates face on to look at Miller with.

"I just have to watch what I do around here. I'll get used to it," Jorj muttered, heading towards the door.

"Shoes, Jorj."

"I have them, thanks," Jorj said.

Thrawn watched him go, and gave them both a look. "I am deeply disappointed in you, Kensington. And since you are wondering why he looked like death, and why he did not choose to tell you what he had to say to me tonight, I shall simply remind you that we are dating. You did not consider that perhaps what he had to tell me was about himself and me? That it was something I would understand and you would not?" It was mostly a lie, of course, but Thrawn had lost people serving under his command before; Kensington was unlikely to have done the same.

Matt couldn't bring himself to look directly at Thrawn. The man was a bit too intimidating. "It wasn't on. Honest."

Kinzie sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Before you, he would have shared things with us. And he wouldn't have gone to a party looking miserable only to return looking worse. What are we supposed to think?"

"There is no we. It's all her," Matt insisted. "I mean it was me too but now I'd rather not know anything, really."

Thrawn put his own shoes on. "A wise decision, Miller. Kensington, I appreciate that you look after him when I am not present to, but I must point out to you that you are slightly incorrect. Jorj had never told you about me before I returned, for all that he may have studied Cheunh on occasion, which should tell you that he was never going to tell you everything."

"So what? We're just supposed to assume he's safe with you? He doesn't act like he feels safe," Kinzie pointed out.

Thrawn didn't answer, just started heading after Jorj because it was the middle of the night on Coruscant in a less than reputable area, why would the human want to go out in this?

 

Jorj squared his shoulders and kept walking. It was raining a little but he hardly noticed it. He was fed up with his crew and fed up with constantly having to worry about how someone else felt.

"Come here often?"

"No," Jorj said, not really paying any attention to whoever it was. He sort of hoped they were looking for a fight but with his luck they really were looking to pick him up. In a random alley no less.

"Good. Always nicer when it's harder for the body to be found."

"Kriff off," Jorj suggested.

"Fiesty."

"It's better than indecisive. Do you want to kill me or what exactly?"

"Not really sure yet. Sometimes it's more fun to let them live a while. What do you think?"

"I think he's going to be all boring and try to escape."

"I'd have to be in danger for that. I guess it's up to you if you decide you want to pick a fight with me. It'll be the last mistake you ever make but I'm looking forward to you making it."

"Oh, he's going to be really boring and give us the speech."

"I hate the ones who try the speech."

"Let's go then." Jorj had a decent idea of what pointless shit they'd try first.

“Or you two could kriff off." Karrde leaned against the entrance to the alley.

"But we're hungry."

"And he's sentient, and what's the rule in your probations about going after sentients without an officially-granted bounty?"

"I'm sure we could get one on him after the fact. Hanging around out here… "

"He looks delicious."

"He looks like he'd win in a fight," Karrde corrected. "Go on, clear off."

Jorj rolled his eyes as he looked over at Karrde. "Just what sort of crew do you have these days?"

"Those are not mine and I’m hurt that you think they are. What're you doing out here Car'das?"

"I'm going for a walk. Sorry about thinking these charming individuals were yours."

"You look like hell." Did something happen at that strange little shindig Car'das had been going to tonight?

"I've had better nights," Jorj admitted after debating what to say. "Issues with my crew."

"Thought you quit hiring the ones who're out to kill you. Excluding the Decker, of course." Karrde would have quite liked to have Miller on staff.

"I'm tired of being questioned and spied on."

Oh-kay. "You realise, of course, that hiring some of your crew might not have been a good idea if you didn't want that?"

"Jorj?"

"When do I ever have good ideas, Talon?" Jorj glanced back at Thrawn. "You didn't need to follow me out here."

"It seemed rude to go back to bed without you." Thrawn looked at 'Talon', and deliberately didn't ask who it was. Jorj would tell him if it was needed.

"Eheh." Karrde tried to keep his heartrate down because wow, that was- Car'das' boyfriend definitely fulfilled that profile of his and yes, there was the bit where he actually managed to look dangerous, right there.

"I guess," Jorj said feeling a little guilty. He managed a reassuring smile for Karrde. "So this is my boyfriend. And this is the guy who sold me the ysalamari. Do you want to exchange actual, proper introductions at this time or no?"

Thrawn cast a quick glance upwards. "I understand the weather tonight was going to be slightly more stormy than usual something about the air purifiers needing a rinse out."

"Yeah, I rather guessed who it was thanks Car'das."

"Great. Why don't you two catch up while I go for an actual walk?"

Thrawn blinked. "But I did just catch up to you… ”

Jorj laughed. "That's not what I meant… but okay. Um. See you later then, Karrde?"

"I think your bo- uh, very tall, very dangerous looking… partner… is trying to say that it's going to start raining harder soon?"

"Could be. I'll give you a call tomorrow or something?"

"Uh sure."

"You're being scary," Jorj muttered to Thrawn.

Thrawn raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around Jorj's waist. "Am I?"

"Yeah be friendly maybe?" Jorj glanced over at the other smuggler. "Thanks for the assist."

"I'm just going to give you the standard warning about not letting those two catch you again? Oh, and they only go after the ones who're alone. Just so you know."

Thrawn blinked, and unconsciously pulled Jorj a little closer.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jorj rolled his eyes fondly in Thrawn's direction.

"Good plan."

Thrawn narrowed his eyes slightly at this Karrde person.

"None of that," Jorj reminded Thrawn. He began to tug him along so Karrde could leave.

Thrawn let himself be tugged. Jorj tugging him anywhere was generally a good thing.

"Honestly he's just a friend," Jorj said when they were further away. "And harmless. Which is why you made him so nervous."

"I do sometimes want to play up the 'dangerous Chiss boyfriend' angle."

"Do you? Maybe I'm immune to it. I didn't even notice outside of Karrde looking about ready to bolt in the other direction."

"You get the 'boyfriend' part of the angle." Though he'd liked the sound of the word 'partner'. "Where did we want to go now?"

"I don't know. I just don't know how to win arguments with my crew. Or at least not with Kinzie. None of them listen."

"I could scare them for you." He was only half joking."

"Maybe I should just give up. I could work for Karrde." Or at least see if he could. Because at this point he was running a pointless business. And he was running it into the ground.

"You don't like taking orders. Karrde could work for you, he'd do what you say in a heartbeat."

"I don't like giving orders no one pays much attention to all because they want more damn attention from me."

"You're doing things which they don't expect you to do." Thrawn huffed a sigh into Jorj's hair, then kissed it. "As far as I can ascertain, they trust you. Completely. They do not trust me, and they do not trust what you might do because I am around."

"I don't want them to know," Jorj said quietly. "I just… They can't know."

"And maybe they trust me but lately it doesn't feel like it. I feel like they're all babysitting me."

"I understand." Something that… traumatic was hurting Jorj, and his Jorj had never been trained to the idea that one day somebody might kill all his crew. "They're scared for you."

"They don't even know what they should be scared of," Jorj said somewhat scornfully. "They don't need to worry about me."

"I would contend that they should not be scared of you instead."

"I don't mean scared of me. I mean they shouldn't be scared of the kriffing nonsense they get scared of. That's nothing. And you're not the problem."

Thrawn pulled them both under a walkway where they might get some shelter from the rain. "Then what is the problem?"

"What will happen to them if someone finds out about me. Right?"

Thrawn knew that guilt well, and knew that there were no words for it. "I will not be sharing that information with anybody. Including Voss."

"I know. I just… I didn't want to even tell you because I don't want it to change things. That's all. I don't think you'll tell anyone"

"Why would it change things?" Thrawn decided to try something, and thought really really hard about pushing Jorj against the wall and kissing him, right now.

"Because you'd look at me differently… ." Jorj gave Thrawn a quizzical look. "You're trying something but I have no idea what."

"Good. Nothing has changed."

"And if it had?"

"Then I would have shamelessly exploited your mindreading abilities to get you into our bed with more regularity."

"Seriously though," Jorj insisted. "Would anything have changed?"

"No."

Jorj considered this, nodding hesitantly. "All right."

"Good." Thrawn looked around, then smirked, and that was all the warning he was giving Jorj before he pushed the human against the wall and kissed him.

"So-- Mmph." This must have been what Thrawn had been thinking about, and Jorj was sort of glad he hadn't been able to tell. Because it was a good surprise after several unpleasant ones.

Thrawn pulled back after a little while, though it was tempting not to. Especially with Jorj's neck looking like that. "So. Let's go back - to our apartment or to your ship - and go back to bed. And tomorrow you can attempt to teach me about sleeping in. And we can stop for food and possibly alcohol on the way back, because I know you didn't eat at the party." And he should have thought of that earlier.

"Can… " Jorj sighed. "No I guess it ought to be the ship." He would have preferred the apartment but it was his ship, dammit. He wasn't going to let Kinzie chase him off of it for an entire night. "I'm not hungry, but it's sweet of you to worry."

"And now we are definitely stopping for food. If only so that I do not have to brave your kitchen tomorrow morning in search of making you breakfast."

"If you really want." He figured he had no choice but to tolerate and appreciate Thrawn doting over him. "Sleeping is starting to sound like a good idea. Again."

"I will carry you if you fall asleep."

Jorj took Thrawn's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. When he was done, he let his hands linger, his thumbs brushed over the Chiss' cheekbones. "You're… I love you. Which you know but… You're way too good to me."

"Never too good to you." Do that again.

"Always too good," Jorj insisted before kissing Thrawn again.

"If you do that again then one or both of us may have difficulty getting back to your ship," Thrawn laughed.

"I guess I'll have to kiss you like this more often," Jorj decided. He reluctantly moved his hands away only to move them right back to give Thrawn one more kiss. "I can't help it. I'm so glad you're here. With me."

"Even though I'm a damn blue Imperial?"

"You were my handsome blue alien friend way before you were an Imperial."

"Good." Thrawn tugged Jorj along. "Let's find somewhere that will sell one or the other of us food."

"What? We're not going to stand here being sickening all night?" Jorj teased. He didn't mind being tugged along at all.

"I still don't understand why Voss calls us that."

"We're a bit sentimental. Like if you'd pressed me for more reasons why I overlook certain things for you, I'd say that no one looks at me the way you do. And I love the way you look at me."

"I can't understand why nobody else looks at you the way I do."

"They couldn't possibly. You have those eyes. And you've always look at me a certain way."

"True."

"Plus we have that mushy shared backstory."

"Mushy?"

"The way we met and how we found each other again is a bit romantic. Or at least I think the way we met was pretty romantic."

"Oh? You mean how I happened to witness your ship being attacked by pirates and then chose to talk to you?" Thrawn pulled them around the corner and into the squad of troopers.

"You basically kidnapped all of us and then you only spoke to me, really… ." Jorj trailed off when he saw the troopers. He tightened his grip on Thrawn's arm.

"Anywhere near here sell breakfast foods at this hour, Jorj?" Thrawn ignored the troopers because they were furniture. "And I did not kidnap you. I rescued you. Rescued."

"Rescued and also kidnapped," Jorj pointed out. "I'm not sure where they would. We can send someone out for breakfast tomorrow. Matt could use the fresh air… "

"That means talking to somebody first thing in the morning. In Basic." Thrawn wrinkled his nose.

"Then there should be some places coming up that will sell to us." They'd sell to anyone but Jorj hardly wanted to say as much to Thrawn.

"Will there be any of that pie you like?"

"Probably not."

"Pity."

Thrawn pulled him further past the Troopers, then turned his head to watch them for a few seconds. "Interesting."

"What is?" Jorj asked, looking ahead instead of back at the troopers.

"That many troopers at this hour of night?"

Thrawn checked to see that his commlink was still there and on, then stepped a little closer to Jorj while they walked.

"Does… that mean you have to go report in or something?"

"I hope not. It's likely some kind of spice bust."

"We don't have to follow them, right?"

"No." Thrawn looked around. "Do you think that store would have what we seek?"

Jorj briefly studied the sign above the kiosk. "Yeah should be fine."

Thrawn all but dragged him in at that response.

"Why are you so worried?" Jorj quietly asked.

"You grabbed onto my arm and I just want to keep you safe." If something happened with that many troopers it was liable to be explosive and dangerous and Thrawn did not want Jorj on the street for that.

"Oh." Jorj blushed a bit. "That's sweet but I'm… You don't have to protect me. I'm fine."

Thrawn smiled vaguely and pulled them a little further from the windows.

"What do… Oh kriff. I didn't grab any credits or anything."

"I did."

"I'll pay you back then. What do you want to get?"

"You pick." And he would not accept money back.

Jorj located what little the store had in terms of breakfast foods and rounded up a decent selection of them. Looking at food made him feel a bit hungry, but he was resolved to ignore his appetite for the time being. "These then."

"And for tonight?" Jorj was eying some of the food like he wanted it now.

"That's okay," Jorj said but he ended up grabbing a few more packages. "Or we could get these… If that's all right?"

"Why would I offer if I were not going to purchase it for you?"

Jorj laughed and handed Thrawn their purchases. "It's polite not to assume, Thrawn."

Thrawn kept his opinions about humans to himself only because the cashier was actually human, and pulled out his credit stick.

"Thanks," Jorj said to Thrawn once the transaction was complete. He took the bags from the cashier and once they were out of the store, he kissed Thrawn's cheek.

Thrawn smiled and didn't mention that he'd been overcharged. Again.

"I love you," Jorj said. "And how you don't quite get humans."

"I am working on it. I think I'll start with getting you."

"You've got me regardless."

Thrawn smirked. "Good."

"Back to the ship?"

"Back to the ship. And I am going to follow you because I do not know where I am."

Jorj handed Thrawn some of the bags so he could hold his hand. "Well, we're close by so it'll be fine."

Thrawn caught sight of himself in a shop window and buried a sigh. Yes, he knew he was exceedingly happy whenever Jorj decided to touch him, but sometimes he could do without the immediate physical responses.

Jorj did his best not to look too amused. "Everything all right?" He was tempted to throw in a term of endearment but he didn't really want to embarrass Thrawn.

"You know perfectly well that everything is fine."

"It's all right to be obvious about how you feel about me. I'm a Corellian. We like that in a partner."

"Right or left here?"

"Left here."


	15. Chapter 15

After getting a bit more sleep and eating breakfast in bed while Thrawn slept beside him, Jorj was feeling… Well, he felt all right. He felt relatively the same level of disgruntled about his crew's nosiness but he felt less likely to hurl them bodily from the ship for being so irritatingly obvious. Plus he figured he was unlikely to discover any more weird invitations.

He did have a comm message from Karrde that made him roll his eyes, but he did call him back to let him know that yes he had made it home in one piece. Then he curled back up on the mattress and lazily ran one hand through Thrawn's hair.

Thrawn opened one eye. "That is not sleeping in, ch'jorj'eo."

Jorj chuckled. "Sorry, dear."

"If you want me to wake up and go for a run … "

“…For a run?" Where had Thrawn picked up that idea from?

"Habits I got into on Carida."

"Oh. I… guess we could do that?" If he didn't sound very enthusiastic… well…

"No. Come back to bed."

Jorj chuckled, leaning down to kiss Thrawn's cheek. "I haven't left. I'm sorry I-- Well, I'm sorry you're so tired."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am. At first I was going to say I was sorry I wore you out, that's all."

"Ufft."

Jorj laughed. "What's that mean?"

"It means you wore me out."

"I only wish it had been in the way you prefer," Jorj teased.

"Come closer and I will correct that error."

"I'm right next to you. In bed."

"Hrm. So you are." Thrawn reached out an arm.

Jorj moved closer. "You can sleep a bit more if you need to."

Thrawn raised his head, narrowed his eyes, and pulled Jorj closer.

"That's a no then?"

"That is a you are wearing too much."

"A condition that's easily remedied," Jorj pointed out.

"Shh, I'm trying to learn how to sleep in," Thrawn mumbled.

"You're giving me some mixed messages is what you're doing."

"Surely sleeping in was merely a euphemism?"

"Oh. Well then… What can I do to help?"

"You can start by banishing those people who are listening at the door and hoping that you can be spoken to about bringing an imperial over to have your wicked way with."

Jorj sighed. "Are you kriffing serious?" He grabbed several blankets and buried under them. "I'm officially done with today if that's the case. You deal with them."

Thrawn nipped his shoulder soothingly. "As you wish."

"It's getting ridiculous," Jorj added.

"It's sweet."

"In no way is this sweet."

"So long as I do not wake up to one of them holding a blaster at my head, it remains sweet."

"We'll have to agree to completely, utterly disagree."

Thrawn sat up, smoothed down his hair and sleep clothes quickly, and tucked Jorj in. "Stay there."

“Thank you. I just really am out of kind things to say to them."

Thrawn opened the door and openly glared. "Can I help you?"

"Uh."

"We were kinda hoping to talk to the Boss?"

"I wanted to apologise!"

"I ain't got no idea what he's talking about."

Jorj rolled his eyes, resolved to say nothing.

Thrawn looked back over his shoulder, then back at the crew. "He's indisposed."

"As in not available. Not dead," Jorj called out from the bed. He didn't want to say anything but he didn't want them to take that statement the wrong way.

"We kinda guessed that part, Boss."

Thrawn drew himself up to his full height and best 'I am in command of this Star Destroyer' face, considering that he was wearing borrowed sleep clothes. "If there is something that I can help you with now, then speak. If not, then leave."

“…I think I finally get what the Boss sees in him in bed."

"Shut up Shaundi, the Boss has dibs."

"Hands off and back off," Jorj called out again. "And we need to work on personal boundaries and privacy issues in the near future. Or you all need to find a new Captain to harass on an hourly basis."

"That'd be boring when we've nearly got you broken in."

"I believe I have heard enough to suggest that you leave, as none of you have asked me anything." Ktah take them, he had a perfectly willing Jorj Car'das to get back to discussing the merits of sleeping in with.

This was the problem. They didn't seem to think he was serious and to some degree, he was. Oh, he'd get over it in time. But at the moment he wasn't sure he wanted to have traded in fame and fortune via forbidden Jedi-like powers for this.

Thrawn shut the door and locked it. "I assume Kensington and Miller are both capable of getting through this lock?"

"I couldn't care any less than I do right now," Jorj said.

"You might once I've got you where I actually want you." Thrawn climbed back onto the bed. "The bed is certainly comfortable, but for sheer privacy… at least Voss knocks."

"I might move to your apartment," Jorj muttered. He needed caff and less people prying. Not necessarily in that order either.

"I have told you I would not object to that."

"True… But don't you like having your own space? Plus I can be quite a handful. And I come with all these stupid kid smugglers."

"I get my own space on a Star Destroyer, I'd much rather share what I have with you."

"And you'll willingly put up with me and the shenanigans I inspire?"

Thrawn stared. "I'm not even certain that's a valid question, should I make you some more caff?"

"No. Stay," Jorj insisted, reaching out from under the blankets and tugging Thrawn closer. "I'd like caff but… well, you know… "

"Well, you are asking ridiculous questions which I am certain have already been answered."

"I like you more than caff, okay? It's just a sappy thing to say."

"Ah."

"Now you say something sickening sweet," Jorj prompted.

"Anything I say would be bitter in comparison to you."

Jorj sat up, shaking off blankets as he shook his head. "Impossible. Tell me something and I'll give you another awesome kiss?"

"You take away the breath I have to give words to how I feel for you."

"Hm. Not sure that warrants an awesome kiss exactly… Too wordy but eh.. Good enough." Jorj took Thrawn's face in his hands and kissed him. Yeah. It was better than caff.

Thrawn smirked and pushed him back down.

"Can we spend the day in bed then?"

"We could. Which bed?"

"Whatever bed you want."

"I believe I asked you first."

"Yours then. I mean… technically they're both yours but still."

"This is your ship, not ours." He knew how much that particular freedom meant to Jorj. "Moving to the apartment requires getting up. And dressing." Thrawn sighed theatrically. "Effort."

"Let's stay here for now? Then move later. That way we'll have done something with the day."

Thrawn considered making a pun on something and someone, but decided against it, recalling the number of his puns which had fallen so flat. It was a good thing Jorj was so… forgiving a language teacher.

"Not a good plan?"

"Excellent plan," Thrawn corrected. "It makes perfect tactical sense."

"You're overthinking something though," Jorj pointed out with a small frown. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Never." Thrawn took in Jorj's frown. "I might be thinking about how to invent a teleportation device so that we did not have to leave this bed to move to the apartment. Alas, the science eludes me."

"Just making sure. I know sometimes I don't always get what you're trying to say. And I know it's me not you."

"It might be my command of Basic. Perhaps you should try to teach me more."

"I have no objection to that. If you teach me more Cheunh." Even though he felt that he was probably a lost cause.

Thrawn merely smirked. "One day I'm going to teach you to pronounce the difference between a fishing boat and a merchant trader."

"How do you say lover? Or boyfriend? Or whatever term you prefer?"

"Ch'acin't."

"Ch'acin't," Jorj slowly repeated. He wondered if someday he'd be able to figure out more on his own. Because with the one things were going, it was going to be a bit embarrassing to have to ask Thrawn how to propose in Cheunh.

"Your accent is definitely improving. But it could, perhaps, do with some more practice? Say that again." Thrawn ducked his head to start kissing Jorj's neck and throat.

"Ch'acin't," Jorj said, biting back a small groan. "Sounding any better?"

"Keep practicing until I suggest you stop." Thrawn went back to Jorj's throat.

Jorj repeated the word several more times. "I'd pretty much say anything if you keep doing that."

"Oh? Would you indeed? Would you perhaps say 'ch'ah ravri'ihah?" Thrawn breathed the words into Jorj's ear, then nipped the earlobe in front of him, just to see what he'd do.

"What… does that mean?" Jorj asked after he repeated the phrase.

Thrawn smiled broadly. "I haven't taught you one of those words yet, because it would have been far too much wishful thinking on my part to teach it to you aboard the Springhawk."

"Teach me now," Jorj suggested. He prodded Thrawn's shoulder as he waited.

"I'm not certain I know the Basic equivalent." Thrawn prodded Jorj's shoulder back.

"I'll say it again if you do?" Jorj offered.

Thrawn sighed against Jorj's neck. "With a temptation like that, how could I refuse? Perhaps into Sy Bysti? What kinds of words do you know which might be considered… inacceptable for polite company?"

Jorj chuckled, brushing a hand through Thrawn's hair. "Kriff? I mean I use it but… "

"How about in Sy Bysti?" Thrawn had never really worked out what kriff actually meant, but he suspected it was similar to ktah, judging by its popular use.

"Fuck?" Jorj asked. "It's sort of like Kriff, really… "

Thrawn smirked. "That's got two translations into Cheunh."

"So… what did you say? … What did I say?"

Thrawn kept smirking.

Jorj turned red. "You're bad. I mean it's not something I wouldn't say but… still. Bad."

Thrawn's grin widened. "You said you would pretty much say anything. And you said it very well."

"I guess I must have… Still. Bad. Very bad. And devious."

"I could be mistaken, but this may be one of the reasons I've been called a tactical genius,” Thrawn deadpanned.

Jorj grinned. "Yeah. I guess that could be why."

"I believe that according to your conditions of you learning the meaning of the word, you'd say it again?"

"Anything for a tactical genius," Jorj replied. "Ch'ah ravri'ihah."

Thrawn chuckled. "I did not actually think you would go through with that."

"I said I would," Jorj pointed out.

"So you did."

"And I'm saying it to you and it's not exactly a lie… "


	16. Chapter 16

"Voss, I realise I gave you a pass, but why are you here?" Thrawn did not mind, but Jorj had that expression where he might have done something, had he not been interrupted. “…drinking my caff."

"I have a mission for you," Voss said, sedately taking a sip of caff.

"Official?"

Voss raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be here were it not. I have the files for you here. And they're only for you. Apologies, Car'das."

"Ktah."

Jorj sighed. "Does that mean I have to leave?"

"Bed?" Thrawn suggested in Cheunh. He'd just gotten Jorj home…

"I'd rather not be sent to bed like I'm four," Jorj muttered. "Fine," he said, switching back to Cheunh. "Will this take long?"

“I'm not suggesting you go to bed as though you were a child," Thrawn pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "How long is this going to take, Voss?" Basic again. The switch was harder, he'd not been speaking much Basic that day.

"How fast can you read?" Voss asked. "The mission itself begins at the end of the week."

"Depends which language it's in and who wrote it."

"Your options are Basic or Sy Bisti. The files are coded to your fingerprint. As to who it was written by… I couldn't say."

Which meant he knew but couldn't say in front of Jorj. “…Let me get Jorj some caff first."

"Of course," Voss said. The message and files would keep, after all. And he doubted caff or whatever Thrawn had planned would take too long.

Thrawn made the caff in silence. It was hardly Voss' fault, and at least he'd had the time to finish the essay beforehand - welcome interruptions included.

 

"Ch'jorj'eo?" Thrawn knocked on the door quietly, ready to draw back if needed.

"You can come in," Jorj said. He'd let the door close mainly so he couldn't be accused of listening in. He wasn't annoyed that he couldn't listen in so much that he had to be dismissed. He understood why though.

Thrawn closed the door behind him firmly, because he could do without Voss' commentary right then. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal. I just wish you could dismiss me a little less like that when he's around."

"Ah. I was actually attempting to come up with a phrase which I knew you would understand in full, and which would not send Voss into… one of his moments where he looks at us like this?" Thrawn made a face like the one Voss usually made when he thought they were being 'sickening'. "I couldn't immediately, but I thought perhaps 'bed' might work? I did not intend it to be a dismissal."

Jorj nodded before rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah just… I don't know. I don't want him thinking we're just constantly having sex and there's nothing else to it."

"You think he thinks that?"

"I have no idea what he thinks. I barely know him."

"I'll throw something at him if he does think that." He probably didn't. "I threw a cushion at him last time he was here."

"Just maybe don't send me to the bedroom next time."

"The kitchen does not have a door, and who knows what he would think if I were to send you to the bathroom. I only just got you home, I was not about to send you out again."

"Yeah but the bedroom implies a certain something. That's all I mean and… it doesn't matter. Don't you need to go find out what your mission is?"

"I told him I'd bring you caff first."

"That was sweet of you. Assuming you brought caff… "

Thrawn held up the caff. "Yes."

"All's forgiven for now then." Jorj moved forward, taking the caff and kissing Thrawn's cheek.

"And we are not constantly having sex." Thrawn kissed him back, swiftly. "There is a lot of talking, and the occasional language lesson, and we watch NyteBlayde… and I like the way you look when you fall asleep on top of me, even when we've done nothing beforehand that night. And I get to cook for you."

"I know and it's more important that you feel that way but… People-- and I don't mean Voss, really -- have this way of seeing you. And it makes me want to make sure they see other facets of you, Thrawn."

"I like that you're the one who gets all of me."

"I love that I do. But you're more than just some guy with blue skin who might be dangerous."

"Correct. I also like art."

Jorj rolled his eyes. "You don't have to care what other people think but I think that they ought to think highly of you."

"I care about what you think of me. Because you actually know me."

Jorj sighed. "Okay."

"Drink your caff. I'll be back soon. And while I am recalling that you don't want Voss thinking our relationship is purely physical, and while I know it's certainly not purely physical, I have no objections to you getting… comfortable in this bed." Because he was going on an unexpected mission in a week, and memories of Jorj were at least better than imagination.

"All right. Come here first." Jorj didn't really wait though. He pulled Thrawn to him and kissed him again.

Thrawn managed a grin.

"Okay you can go."

"Thank you." Not that he actually wanted to, with Jorj sitting on the bed and sipping his caff with kiss-bruised lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I know."

 

Thrawn closed the door firmly, walked out, and only didn't glare at Voss because it was Voss.

"Don't give me that look," Voss insisted. "You have responsibilities to people other than Car'das."

"I'm not giving you any look. Glowing red eyes, remember?" Thrawn picked up the file. "Thank you for going over my essay, I was able to hand it in last night."

"Excellent. Read." Voss had more of his caff. "I am not in any particular rush but I have several other assignments to hand out."

Thrawn set it for Sy Bysti because his Basic was still not quite up to some written concepts. He'd change it to Basic later to check the orders again, but the initial readthrough- “…I ponder sometimes how many languages it's possible for me to utter profanities in," Thrawn muttered.

"How many do you wish to utilize at this present moment?"

"All of them."

"My apologies, Thrawn."

"Have you read any of this?"

"A summary of it."

"Is this assignment because I'm blue?"

"It's because you can be seen as sympathetic to their plight so yes. Unfortunately."

"I suppose I should count myself lucky I've not gotten any before now. Although it is a good thing I've attempted to keep a low profile. Considering how useful Jorj would be in this, why is he not permitted to know?"

"I decided it wasn't prudent. After all, Car'das technically is on our side, is he not?"

"Thank you. You're right. It wouldn't be prudent." And he might have thrown a cushion at Voss' face again.

"I also, in essence, did you a favor. Because we're friends or because of Barris' rudeness. Or both."

"I know."

"Then we'll speak no more of it. Ever."

"Please continue to keep him out of this."

"For as long as I can," Voss assured him. "Car'das is not really a problem. I believe some see him as a means of controlling you. But you know that already."

"Yes." And since their history was already known, he still suspected there had been more than luck involved in Voss picking Jorj for that mysterious mission.

"You have other questions?"

"Too many. Can I go over these files after you leave? I do not wish to hold you up."

"Of course." Voss finished his caff and got to his feet. "It might be wise to allow Car'das to do something else with his evening if you plan on doing so. I doubt very much he wishes to be trapped in your bedroom for hours on end. You ought to consider getting a different apartment with a better layout."

"I like this apartment. It has a view and if Jorj runs out of caff I can steal yours."

"Fair enough. I'll put my mug in the kitchen and leave then."

Thrawn nodded. "What can I tell him? In case we… run into each other."

"You should tell him that such a possibility exists. He trusts you and you trust him. I doubt you'll need to tell him much more than that."

"Thank you." Thrawn was slightly pleased his voice didn’t crack on the words.

"Perhaps you should thank him for making his trust in you so obvious. Or instruct him to be more subtle."

"Corellians, you may have noticed, do not do subtle."

"Would that they could."

"If they could, their tactics might be even more dangerous."

"Perhaps. At any rate, keep an eye on him. For his sake."

Thrawn nodded, and shut the file down. "I'll put this in the safe for now."

"Don't ignore it for too long," Voss cautioned. "There is much that can be overlooked so long as you complete the assignments given to you."

"I was only going to leave it there until Jorj left for a while," Thrawn replied. If he was correct, Jorj's own response to what he was allowed to tell the human about this mission would be… explosive, and possibly result in him stalking out again. Which was not in the least a pleasant thought, but would give him enough time to read through it in full.

"Understood," Voss murmured as he moved towards the door. "Car'das will have to get used to you having missions. I'm sure that he will and you're fairly patient so don't worry too much."

Thrawn smiled ruefully. Undoubtedly, this mission would have been more fun and a great deal easier with Jorj by his side, but there was no way he would risk exposing Jorj to that. "I hope he will too. Afternoon, Voss."

“Same to you, Thrawn." Voss stepped out of the doors and headed back to his own apartment.

Thrawn turned the file back on for a split second, just long enough to correct the name he'd be using because clearly somebody did not know how Chiss names actually worked. Plut Nuruodo indeed. He stuffed the file away in the safe, satisfied that the information was going to update over to whoever was making ID for this, and knocked on the door again. "You can come out, if you want to. Or invite me in."

Jorj had just about finished his caff and he was starting to hope Thrawn was almost done with his conversation with Parck, so he chuckled at that and set his mug down on a bedside table. "I guess you might as well come in. And by that I mean please join me on your bed."

Thrawn pushed the door open. "On whose bed?"

"Yours-- Ours?"

"In Cheunh?"

"Our bed?" Jorj asked in Cheunh. "Are you going to join me or… ?"

Thrawn shuddered, because that was… a great deal more stimulating than he'd expected. "If you like. Though I do have something to discuss with you."

Jorj patted the mattress. "Come here and tell me then." He had a feeling it wasn't great news but it was sort of nice that Thrawn was going to tell him anything about the mission he was being sent out. Or at least Jorj assumed that's what they needed to discuss.

Thrawn sat down on the edge, then, considering what Jorj himself might do in this situation, flopped backwards.

Jorj chuckled and joined him, he let his fingers brush over Thrawn's chest. "So. What's the news?"

"I might run into you on this mission. The possibility is slim, but exists. While it pains me to say this… pretend you don't know me?"

"Will you be… I want to say yes, ch'thrawn'eo… But if someone's hurting you or worse, I can't do that."

"If you run into me while somebody is hurting me, I would be surprised if you did not step in, ch'jorj'eo. You are a good person."

"I can pretend I don't know you if I can still help you then. I… I'm not sure I can vouch for my crew. Not all of them."

"Tell them it's not me?" Thrawn suggested.

"True. I'm sure you'll look different. And you can just pretend you don't know them. Okay. Sure."

"I am blue. And… lots of humans look all the same to me? I didn't trust myself to know it was you after seven years, I had to hope it was when Voss said your name and I was so happy I was right that it wasn't wishful thinking and-" Thrawn paused, because he was clearly going too fast for Jorj to keep up with the words. "Do my people look… similar to you? Or to humans in general?"

"I wanted it to be you too but… I don't know. Maybe most people do seem similar? I think it works better in larger groups but I'm sure my crew will believe you're just some other Chiss. I have a hard time thinking you look like anyone else but then I'm in love with you so… That probably changes things a bit."

"I don't think you look the same as others either."

"Either way I wish people treated you better."

"Would you take me home, if you'd just rescued me?”

"Yeah probably. Or I'd help you get home."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow, and poked Jorj in the shoulder. "What happened to not taking strange men home?"

"Oh you mean if I see you during this mission… Um. I'd just get you to a medical clinic or something? I guess? And then worry. A lot."

Thrawn laughed. "Stars, I love you."

Jorj scowled. "Why? Because I'd leave you somewhere? That better not happen."

"No. I love you because I love you. Because I… I find it impossible, upon knowing you, to imagine my own life without loving you."

Jorj pulled Thrawn into another hug. "I feel the same way so… Look, I know you can't tell me anything and I know that you will be. But be careful, okay? And I like helping strangers so if we see each other and you need help, ask. Your undercover persona can owe me a favor."

"I will." Thrawn smiled. "You continue to surprise me. I think I need to make even more of a study of you."

"Feel free to study me whenever. How'd I surprise you this time?" Jorj asked.

"I did not quite expect that you would take this so… well."

Jorj shrugged. "But I'm going to have to, you know? This is going to happen again." And this was different than meeting the Emperor or dealing directly with the Empire. He accepted that Thrawn felt the Empire suited his needs. He just didn't accept the Empire needing to control his own life or dealings. "And you're not asking me to ignore you if you're in trouble. So at least there's that."

Thrawn smiled, gently. "As though you would leave anybody being hurt alone."

"Yeah but all the same no one is allowed to hurt you on my watch."

"What would you do to them?" Thrawn asked, genuinely curious.

"I'd ask nicely. Once. Then I'd do whatever it took to spare you any further harm."

Thrawn shuddered openly. "Protective of you." Just as he'd threatened those stormtroopers the week before.

"I have a right to be protective of you."

Thrawn nodded, and blinked a few times. "You certainly do. So long as I'm allowed to find that protectiveness astonishingly… stimulating."

Jorj raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you can. But seriously I'd break every bone in someone's body if that was the best way to stop them from harming you."

Thrawn nodded, and resigned himself to the glow brightening. At least Jorj didn't laugh at him for such a lack of self control.

Jorj grinned. "That really does something for you."

"Yes," Thrawn agreed simply. It would have been pointless to deny it, now that Jorj had worked out what that particular glow-brightening meant.

"Cute."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that protective violence appealed to you all that much."

"I did not either. I would suspect it only applies if you're the one threatening it."

"Probably. You don't have to leave right now, do you?"

"No. Not yet. I haven't finished reading the files, but it should be within the next week." Thrawn touched his hands to Jorj's face. "I did not expect this."

"Good," Jorj decided. "We can spend some time together before you go at least." He smiled fondly when Thrawn touched his face. "What didn't you expect? Me or the mission?"

"The mission is unexpected, but in my job description somewhere. You… you are a wildest fantasy come to life."

Jorj couldn't help it. He blushed. "I'm not that exciting, Thrawn."

"I disagree entirely."

Jorj chuckled. "Well. That's allowed."

“Good." Thrawn shifted in Jorj's hug. "I will have to ask you to leave the apartment while I read through those files, unless you would prefer to stay in here. Or I could read them while you're asleep."

"I'll go if you come find me when you're done. Or tell me when I can come back." He wasn't sure he could manage to sleep or stay that way if Thrawn was reading over mission files nearby.

"I'm not concerned about you reading them, though Voss was. I am slightly concerned that you would take advantage of my reading them to distract me in that welcome manner you distracted me from my essay with." Thrawn's lip twitched, trying to hide a smirk.

Jorj chuckled. "Yeah I kind of figured. How about you read them and you make it up to me by distracting me from… whatever I happen to be doing later on."

"I recognise that we do not have a relationship which is purely physical, but I would not object to making memories of distracting you before I leave," Thrawn agreed, actually smirking properly now.

"We can talk and… hey maybe we should go out on a proper date before you leave me." His tone was teasing, of course. He understood why Thrawn had to go.

Thrawn blinked in confusion. "Date?"

Jorj blinked too. "Yeah where you go out with someone you're with and spend time together. Like to a restaurant or movie or… play or something?"

Thrawn blinked again, slightly more worried. "My cooking and NyteBlayde is not sufficient for you?"

"What? No, not at all. But that's basically a date too, you know?"

Thrawn shook his head, utterly bemused. "This is one of those human things, is it not?"

"I guess? It's one of those things you do to see if you're compatible with someone. But it's also something you do for fun. Humans tend to date before and after things get serious."

Thrawn just kept staring. He could have said 'you doubt how serious I am about you', or 'we would appear to have skipped that stage', but what came out was: "Oh. I apologise."

Jorj blinked again. "Wait no. I didn't mean you were doing things wrong. I meant we should go on a more public date, you know? We are dating and we are serious. I know that."

Thrawn relaxed slightly, then tensed again. "Within what I read of those mission parameters, that may not be… advisable, before I go. Could it be… something to look forward to?"

Jorj hesitated then nodded. "Sure. That's fine. As long as we can someday. That's all."

"Then I shall look forward to it, immensely." Thrawn relaxed again, glad he wasn't doing things as poorly as he'd believed for a few horrible moments.

"Good," Jorj said and he kissed Thrawn's cheek. "Just… don't worry about it. It's supposed to be fun not stressful. I just don't want our only public date to be the Emperor's party."

"I doubt that it would count. We each had our own invitations."

"Let's… revisit this topic when you don't have other things to learn. Until then can you forget I even told you the word?"

Thrawn blinked again, confusion settling in. "Why?"

"Because it's really not important."

"The word is not important or the idea it expresses is not important?"

Jorj sighed. "The word. The idea kind of is but… Thrawn, it just doesn't matter, okay? I forget that your people don't really do a lot of romance stuff. That's all."

Thrawn nodded. "I'm sorry I can't offer you the shared cultural understanding that a Corellian or even a human could. All I can offer you is my heart and hope that this will be even halfway enough."

"It's more than enough," Jorj insisted. He kissed Thrawn again and took his hands in his. "Cultural understandings are severely over-rated. I love you."

“I love you too.”

"So get your work done then do the Chiss equivalent of sweeping me off my feet and distracting me and I'll be thrilled by whatever you do."

"If you like."

"I like." Jorj kissed Thrawn again and studied him carefully. "Or maybe you need a break before you study your files? We could just spend time together for a bit?"

"Mm. I would enjoy that."

"Then let's do that. You wanna watch a holo or just stay in here? Maybe we could make lunch?"

Thrawn tried to think of an appropriate answer, failed, and settled for resting his head against Jorj's shoulder. "Whatever you would prefer, ch'jorj'eo."

Jorj ran a hand through Thrawn's hair. "This works for me. Please don't worry. Thrawn. You're perfect for me. Seriously."

"Flatterer."

"In this case it's just the truth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. Obviously. It's a series.


End file.
